The Girl That Can't Be Touched DiscontinuedBeing Rewritten
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: Izora Hallowell is a pureblood that suffers from a rare form of psychometry. She's managed to avoid attention for the past five years. As she enters her sixth year, her only desire is to go unnoticed but four boys will make it impossible.
1. Prologue

"_I just don't think she should go Alexander. She's far too unstable." A tall woman with raven black hair said harshly to her husband._  
><em>"Keep your voice down Edith." A dark-haired man hissed at his wife in irritation.<em>  
><em>"I will not keep my voice down, Alexander! Izora cannot be allowed to go to Hogwarts!" The woman shrieked, desperately trying to make her husband understand.<em>  
><em>"Mummy? Papa?" A soft voice murmured sleepily.<em>  
><em>Alexander and Edith whirled around to face the small girl that was standing in the doorway of her father's study. A ragged stuffed bear was clutched in one hand while the other pushed a strand of her pale blonde hair out of her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a tiny fist. Edith sucked in a deep breath, staring at the girl with barely concealed disdain while her husband walked over and crouched in front of his daughter.<em>  
><em>"What are you doing up, angel?" Alexander asked, taking the girl into his arms.<em>  
><em>Izora wrapped her arms around her father's neck, blinking her large blue-green eyes tiredly before responding, "I had another dream about the scary man."<em>

_Alexander tensed at his daughter's words, "What happened in your dream, angel?"_  
><em>Izora yawned and snuggled against her father's chest, "I don't remember..." She murmured before falling asleep in her father's arms.<em>  
><em>"Angel? Angel, you have to wake up and tell papa what happened in your dream." Alexander said, a hint of desperation in his voice as he gentle shook the small girl.<em>  
><em>Izora whine softly and kept her eyes closed, "He said he was going to pur-" A yawn cut the rest of her sentence off, "Purify the Wizarding world. Can I go to sleep now?"<em>  
><em>The man looked at his wife, fear in his eyes before he turned to look at his daughter, "Of course angel. Let's go tuck you in."<em>  
><em>Alexander walked out of his study, cradling the little girl in his arms as he headed towards her bedroom. Once there, he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead gently, "Sleep well my angel. Remember that I will always love you."<em>  
><em>"I love you too Papa." Izora murmured and rolled onto her side, clutching her teddy bear to her chest and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.<em>

_Alexander cast one last look at his only child, before closing her bedroom door silently and walking back to his wife in his study._  
><em>"We cannot let her go, Alexander." Edith said adamantly as soon as her husband had shut the door to the study.<em>  
><em>"I am not discussing this with you anymore Edith. Izora is only six years old. We have five years until she's old enough to attend Hogwarts. Maybe by then these, these abilities will have gone away." Alexander rationalized, even though he highly doubted that.<em>  
><em>Edith scoffed, incensed with her husband's blatant refusal to believe that his daughter, his precious angel, could be anything but perfect.<em>  
><em>"Mark my words, Alexander. That...<em>thing_ will cause nothing but disaster and pain." Edith snarled, completely disregarding that Izora was her daughter as well as Alexander's and stormed out of the study._

_Alexander gave an exhausted sigh and slumped into the chair behind his large oak desk. He turned and looked out the window behind him, silently praying to all the deities out there that Izora will grow out of her strange abilities before she starts Hogwarts. Even as he sat there praying, he knew his prayers won't be answered and his daughter will never be able to live a normal life and it was his entire fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: I've been reading through the chapters that I posted and I noticed some mistakes, so I'm just cleaning the story up a bit so it's a little easier to read.<strong>

**Edited Again (4/24/12): Was reading through all the chapters and saw some mistakes again.**


	2. Chapter I

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with families of all backgrounds bidding their children or siblings goodbye. Some of the farewells were tearful, with wailing and sobbing mothers while others were cool and impersonal as they said goodbye to their children.  
>In the midst of all this chaos stood a tall, thin girl with pale skin, white-blonde hair and intense blue-green eyes. Her body was trembling slightly while her long and bony hands, covered by elbow length gloves that once were as white as her hair but was now dark grey with age, shook violently. Her eyes darted around the platform nervously, her lips moving but no words could be heard from them. To an observer she didn't seem to notice when a girl shoved past her to get onto the large red train, the girl's dark hair smacking the thin girl in the face, but the barely perceptible tensing of her shoulders and the way her eyes glazed over suggested otherwise. The girl began to gasp silently for breath, her hand was clutching her chest as her glossy eyes saw something those surrounding her couldn't.<br>_Large, callused hands ran up and down the girl's sides, causing her to moan softly and throw her head in pleasure. The girl traced the chiseled chest of the boy beneath her and earned a grunt of approval from him. Soon, the rest of the two lovers' clothes were discarded and the only sounds that filled the room were those of ecstasy. _  
><em>"Oh, yes Si-"<em>

The pale girl nearly screamed in relief when a sudden sharp pain in her arm ripped her from the vision. During the vision the girl that crouched down, her arms wrapped around her abdomen, and her eyes clenched shut. Now that her eyes were open, she could see that people had begun to stare and whisper and feeling her face flush she quickly stood, grabbed her trunk, and dragged it onto the train. The girl kept her head down so her pale blonde hair covered her face as she searched for an empty compartment.

* * *

><p>Finally finding a compartment that was completely empty at the pack of the train, the girl pulled her wand from the pocked of her coat.<br>"Wingardium Leviosa." The girl whispered in a hoarse, raspy voice and flicked her wand, levitating her trunk onto the luggage rack.  
>After her trunk was settled, the girl pointed her wand at the seat, "Erado Preteritus." The seat glowed white momentarily before fading back the original dull checkered blue. She gave a satisfied nod, before reaching into her coat and pulling out a small brown and tan marten, then sat down in the seat next to the window. The marten chittered softly and nuzzled his mistress's covered hand before curling up into a tight ball on the seat next to her while she pulled off her gloves and gave a soft relieved sigh.<p>

The obnoxiously loud train whistle which signaled that the train would be leaving in fifteen minutes caused the girl to jump and clutch her chest, just above her heart. The girl stared at the families still saying goodbye to each other as she stroked her familiar's fur. A pang of heartache hit the girl as she watched a mother fuss over her daughter, who could be no older than a first year. Her eyes glazed over as she gazed the mother and daughter longingly, wishing that her own mother would fuss over her that way. She shook her blonde head quickly, causing her hair to fly every which way as she tried to get rid of her self-pitying thoughts. Unconsciously, the girl's fingers began to twitch against her thighs as she continued to stare out the window, making sure to avoid staring at the families that were being left on the platform as the Hogwarts Express began to pull way.

She stared out the window, her eyes glazing over again as she was assaulted by her own memories of having visions of other people's past.  
><em>A thin, pale girl stood in front of a tall glass cabinet, staring in awe at a large black vase. The girl, who couldn't be any older than eight, opened that cabinet doors and stood on the tip of her toes. Her long fingers barely grazed the edge of vase, but that was enough contact for the young girl to start reliving the object's horrible past. With a piercing scream the girl dropped the vase, which shattered, and fell to her knees. Her thin hands clutched her head, pulling on her hair as she watched the deaths that had been caused because of her mother's vase.<em>  
><em>"IZORA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A tall, regal woman screamed when she saw her daughter curled up on the floor, whimpering in pain as memories that weren't hers assaulter her brain. The woman opened her mouth to scr-<em>

The sudden sound of the compartment door being thrown open jerked the girl out of her reminiscing and to whirl around in her seat, her blue-green eyes stricken with anxiety.  
>"I'm telling you Padfoot, this year Ev- Oh." A loud, masculine voice stopped mid-sentence.<br>"What was that Prongs? I didn't- Why hello there." Another masculine voice, this one huskier than the first, said.  
>The pale girl shifted so that her hair covered her face, her blue-green eyes staring at the two boys that were standing in the doorway of her compartment.<br>"Why in Merlin's pants are you two standing in the bloody doorway?" A slightly raspy and husky voice asked in annoyance.  
>"There's a girl in our compartment, Moony." The boy that had spoken first answered, still sounding flabbergasted and openly staring at the girl and the thing on her lap.<br>The girl flinched when the second boy let out a loud bark of laughter before shoving the first boy into the compartment then following after him. He was soon followed by two more boys, the girl assumed the boy that came into the compartment right after the second boy was the owner of the raspy voice.

She stared at the four boys warily through her hair. She only had two friends but even then she knew that these four were the infamous, self-proclaimed Marauders, but she had never bothered to learn the individual names of the boys. Her hands began to twitch and jerk more noticeably as the four boys finished settling into her compartment and she bit the inside of her cheek roughly in an attempt at distracting herself from the inevitable social interaction she was going to be forced to deal with. Sadly, it only left a throbbing pain and the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

The first boy that had been shoved into the compartment was about six feet two inches tall, he wasn't very broad but he was still obviously muscular. He had bespectacled hazel eyes and black hair that looked like a nest of Cornish pixies lived in it. The girl briefly wondered what would happen if someone tried to brush his hair, before she turned her attention to the second boy. He was probably only an inch or so taller than the first boy and much broader, with very noticeable muscular definition. His hair was straight and black, reaching just above his shoulders and it fell into his stormy gray eyes. The girl had to keep herself from visible recoiling when she felt the boy's lust wash over her as her empathic abilities began to pick up all the emotions in the compartment. The girl took a deep breath through her nose in an attempt to control her ability before gazing at the third boy.

He was easily the tallest of the group, standing at least six foot five inches. He looked lanky, but the girl's blue-green eyes could effortlessly see the muscles that rippled beneath his uniform shirt. Compassionate golden brown eyes stared out of a handsomely scarred face and a mop of sandy brown-blonde hair. The fourth boy was shorter than the rest, probably standing at five foot ten inches. His hair was light brown and curly while his eyes were a water baby blue and he was a little pudgy.

The boy with straight black hair cleared his throat, startling the girl from her observations. She jerked her eyes away from the short boy and turned to stare at him, still keeping her hair in her face.  
>"There's no need to be nervous, love. We won't bite, unless you're into that kind of thing." He said, reaching over and grasping her hands.<br>The girl wrenched her hands away quickly, stifling her cry of anguish as she was sucked into one of this boy's memories.  
><em>"You are a disgrace to our family! You do not deserve to bare the last name of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black! You filthy blood traitor!" A disgustingly thin woman screeched at a young boy with shaggy black hair. The boy flinched slightly and ducked his head but the woman would have none of this and grasped his hair, yanking his head up so that she could look him in the eye.<em>  
><em>"What do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded, tightening her grip on his hair.<em>  
><em>"I'm glad I was Sorted into Gryffindor! I don't want to be a miserable bitch like you!" The boy yelled and slapped the woman's hand away from his head.<em>  
><em>"Why you insufferable-" She didn't bother to finish her insult, instead she backhanded hi-<em>

She was snapped back to the present when the back of her head collided with seat's headrest from being shaken roughly. She groaned and opened her eyes, pain-filled blue-green meeting concerned golden brown.  
>"Are you okay?" The boy asked worriedly.<br>The girl shrunk away from him, grateful that his hands weren't touching the bare skin on her shoulders but her coat.  
>"I-I'm fine." She stuttered in her hoarse voice.<br>The boy nodded and sat back in his seat across from her. A few minutes of silence passed, the four boys exchanging glances and the girl keeping her eyes focused intently on her lap and shaking hands.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy wearing glasses blurted out when he couldn't take the silence anymore.  
>"Ow! Bloody hell Moony!" The boy yelped a few minutes later after the tallest boy had smacked him over the head.<br>"Forgive him. He tends to speak before he thinks. I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." The boy that had shaken the girl introduced.  
>The girl looked up at the boys through her hair nervously before replying, "I-Izora H-H-Hallowell."<br>"It's a pleasure to meet you Izora. That's James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." Remus introduced his friends, first gesturing to the bespectacled boy, the one who touched her hands, and then the pudgy boy. Izora nodded and gave the boys a small, nervous smile before turning her head to stare out at the passing scenery while the boys amused themselves for the remainder of the trip or at least until one redheaded Prefect came around to collect Remus.

* * *

><p>Remus had pulled out a book shortly after he had introduced his friends to the girl sitting across from him. He had thought it was quite odd the way she had reacted to Sirius's touch but he understood the need for privacy so he didn't ask. Remus had also made it clear to his friends that they shouldn't ask either.<p>

He glanced at Izora over the top of "_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" _by Quinten Trimble. She was fidgeting with the cuff of her coat, long fingers shaking slightly as she tugged on a loose thread. Remus watched her for a few more seconds before returning his attention back to his book.

"So... Izora, was it? What house are you in?" Sirius asked, flashing the poor girl his most charming smile.  
>"G-g-gry-" She stuttered out before taking a deep breath, "Gryffindor."<br>Remus sighed quietly, feeling nothing but sympathy for the stuttering girl. He had lost count of the girls that had become stuttering messes when Sirius talked to them.  
>Sirius smiled at the girl, already thinking how easy this was going to be, "We are too. You're a fifth year right?"<br>Surprisingly, the girl snorted and lifted her head up to stare Sirius straight in the eye, "I'm a sixth year, same as you four."  
>Remus looked up from his book in surprise; the girl's tone was sharp and challenging. Sirius was even more surprised than Remus by this seemingly shy girl tone and that she was in his year.<p>

"It's not too surprising that you didn't know that. After all, your head is too far up your arse for you to notice someone as insignificant as me." Izora mused as she absent-mindedly stroked the ball of fur lying beside her.  
>Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter's jaws dropped collectively at what the girl had said. Izora looked at the four with a victorious gleam in her blue-green eyes and a small smile playing at her pale lips. Remus was the first to recover from his initial shock and when he did he fell in raucous laughter. Soon James and Peter joined him, while Sirius looked affronted by her remark.<br>"Th-that was bloody brilliant!" James exclaimed, gasping for breath after his laughing fit had subsided.  
>Izora simply raised an eyebrow at the three giggling boys curiously, she hadn't known what she said would receive such a reaction.<p>

Sirius grumbled something unintelligible, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat.  
>"Oh come off it Padfoot." James said and clapped his friend on the shoulder, still chuckling.<br>Remus and Peter nodded in agreement, still smiling.  
>Izora's brows furrowed in confusion at the nickname, "Padfoot?"<br>All four boys tensed and turned to look at her guardedly, which caused her frown to deepen.  
>"Just a nickname, forget about it." James said coolly.<br>Izora stared at them for a few more minutes and opened her mouth to comment, but the door was thrown open.  
>"Remus, the Prefects meeting starting in ten minutes." A petite redhead with bright green eyes said brusquely from her position in the doorway.<br>"Oh, hello Izora." Lily greeted when she saw her dorm mate.  
>"Hello Lily. How was your summer?" Izora asked politely, she and Lily weren't close but Izora liked the girl well enough.<br>"Yes, my dear Lilyflower, how was your summer?" James asked eagerly.  
>Lily sniffed snootily and glared at James, "Don't talk to me Potter."<br>James looked disappointed, but he opened his mouth to say something anyway, "Come on Li-"  
>"Izora, Galen was wondering where you were." Lily cut James off in favor of talking to Izora.<br>Izora smiled softly, "Do you know what compartment he's in?"  
>Lily nodded, "Third car, fourth compartment on the right." and with that Lily spun on her heel and left.<br>"I'll be back later." Remus said and followed after his fellow Prefect, leaving his three friends with Izora.

Sirius looked at Izora curiously, "Boyfriend?" He asked casually.  
>Izora's eyebrows shot up in confusion, "Pardon?"<br>"My Lilyflower mentioned someone named Galen was looking for you. Is he your boyfriend?" James asked, he wanted to make sure his Lily wasn't seeing anyone.  
>"Galen? He's my best friend, nothing more." Izora explained quietly.<br>"Oh. Are he and Lily..." James trailed off.  
>"No, Galen is a Prefect."<br>"So you two aren't together?" Sirius asked, butting in.  
>Izora shook her head and turned to stare out the window after picking up her marten and setting him on her lap. Sirius and James looked at each other before shrugging and turning to Peter. The three began to play Exploding Snap until the trolley came and they order practically everything off of it, much to Izora's amusement and disgust.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Big thanks to FleurSuoh for her encouraging review. I'm glad that you like the story so far. <strong>

**Also if anyone sees any grammar mistakes that I didn't catch please tell me. I don't like when my stories aren't grammatical correct.**

**Edited 4/24/12**


	3. Chapter II

It was drizzling lightly when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. Izora had been the first one out of the compartment she had shared with the infamous Marauders. She hadn't even given them enough time to get themselves out of their seats before she had bolted out the compartment door. Now she was currently standing under a large tree, her black cloak pulled tightly around her thin, shaking frame. Her blue-green eyes were flicking restlessly across the many faces of her fellow students climbing into the thestral drawn carriage, searching furiously for the familiar face of her best friend, Galen.

"Izora!" A deep baritone voice shouted, causing the shivering girl to jump in fright and whirl around to stare at the broad boy running towards her.  
>She breathed a quiet sigh of relief, "Galen, I thought you and Dmitri had gone to the castle without me."<p>

Galen smiled softly at her, a dimple appearing in his left cheek, "You know I'd never let that happen."  
>He then held out his arm in a very gentlemanly manner, his scruffy appearance making the gesture appear comical. Izora gave him a crooked smile and rested her gloved hand on the crook of his elbow daintily, allowing him to lead her towards one of the few remaining carriages left.<p>

When Galen and Izora reached the carriage that he and Dmitri had chosen earlier, a tall and lanky boy jumped out of the carriage. A large grin spread across his tanned face when his playful black eyes alighted on the thin blonde.

"Finally! I was about to head off without you lot." He sneered affectionately.

Galen rolled his eyes and cuffed the much taller boy upside the head while Izora just smiled affectionately at her two best friends and climbed into the carriage, while the two boys engaged in a round of rough-housing.

"Galen, Dmitri if we don't hurry up we'll miss the feast." Izora rasped quietly, successfully breaking the two from their wrestling match as they both scrambled into the carriage and sat on either side of the shaking girl.

Dmitri shook his head, water flying off of his dark auburn hair and hitting Izora. The girl squeaked slightly and ducked her head away from her best friend. Once he had stopped, Izora turned her glaring blue-green eyes towards the boy beside her, who just smirked arrogantly at her in return.  
>"Git." She whispered hoarsely.<p>

Galen chuckled and slipped his arm around her shoulder, being careful not to let his skin touch hers. His green and silver robes were slightly less wet than Izora's and she gratefully leaned into his warm body. Dmitri pouted slightly when he saw her being cuddly with Galen and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist, resting his wet head on her shoulder, being just as careful not to touch her skin.

* * *

><p>The ride to the castle was quiet, the three leaning against each other in comfortable silence. When the carriage finally reached the castle, Galen and Dmitri hopped out first then they each grabbed one of Izora's gloved hands and lifted her out of the carriage. The three quickly used drying spells on each other before they all walked into the Great Hall, which was full of laughter and chatter as friends caught up with each other.<p>

Izora gave her two boys a crooked smile before heading to the Gryffindor table, while Dmitri went to the Hufflepuff table and Galen stalked quietly towards the Slytherin table.  
>Izora sat down near the end of the table close to the doors of the Great Hall, making sure that she was taken up as little room as possible on the bench.<p>

"Oi, Prongs! Look who I found!" The husky voice of Sirius Black hollered from somewhere to Izora's right.

Not even a minute later, two warm bodies plopped down on either side of her.

"Why hello again beautiful. You gave us quite the slip earlier on the train." Sirius grinned down at her, his stormy grey eyes full of mischief.

"It was quite amazing. I don't think I've ever seen a girl move as fast a snitch before." James agreed from Izora's other side.

Izora's cheeks gained a light pink color at the bespectacled boy's comment.

"Leave her alone you two. It's bad enough she had to spend more than five hours alone with you lot." Remus chided good naturedly as he sat across from Izora, with Peter on his left and across from Sirius.

Izora's lips quirked slightly at the indignant cries that came from the two boys beside her at Remus's comment. Both boys were silenced though, when Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

"I know that many of you are probably quite hungry so without further adieu the Sorting will begin!" With that, the Headmaster clapped his hands and the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open with McGonagall leading the first years to the podium where the Sorting Hat rested on its stool. Izora watched with slight amusement as the first years jumped in shock when the old Hat began to sing, soon though the pale girl tuned out the song as well as the Sorting. She had become quite adapt at appearing to pay attention when in fact she wasn't. Instead of listening to a bunch of eleven years be segregated she idly stroked the top of her marten, Draci Icre's head and stared up at the enchanted ceiling, completely unaware of the warm golden brown eyes that were watching her with mild interest.

Remus stared at the blonde girl in front of him curiously. He could tell that she wasn't paying any attention to the Sorting even though she clapped whenever a first year was Sorted into Gryffindor. Her pretty blue-green eyes had a distant look to them. He couldn't help but smile gently as she tilted her head back just enough to stare at the enchanted night sky above their heads without being blatantly obvious that she wasn't paying attention.

"Adam Zochivik." Professor McGonagall called the last first year up the platform.

The boy, Adam, was short and scrawny with dirty blonde hair. His shoulders were hunched slightly as he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ravenclaw!' The hat yelled and the boy hopped off the stool and walked over to his house's table as they cheered.

Normally, Remus paid careful attention to Dumbledore's welcome back speech but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to turn his attention away from the enigma that was Izora Hallowell. It wasn't until he felt something hit the side of his head that he tore his eyes away from Izora, who was now eating a small plate of salad, to stare at Sirius and James. The eldest Black grinned back at Remus and James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively then nodded none too subtly at the girl between him and Sirius. Remus glared at him and flicked him off, much to James and Sirius's amusement. At their loud guffaws, Izora lifted her head up to stare at them in confusion.

"What is so funny?" She asked quietly, confusion dancing in her blue-green eyes.

"Nothing. Ignore the two idiots." Remus said quickly and flushed slightly under her curious gaze, "Really, don't worry about it."  
>Izora raised an eyebrow and seemed to pout slightly, before shrugging and returning her attention to whatever had captivated it before James and Sirius began to laugh.<p>

Remus ducked his head slightly and began to pile food onto his plate so as to avoid anymore looks from James and Sirius. He only lifted his head up when he heard Sirius give a rather girly squeal.

"What is THAT!" Hogwarts' biggest heartthrob demanded, staring at the small furry head that was poking out of Izora's robes.

Izora blinked and stared at him wide-eyed and opened mouth, completely shocked at the noise this dark and brooding boy had just emitted. She stared at him like that for a few more moments before she erupted into a massive fit of giggles. The four boys and some others that were sitting nearby turned to stare at the normally quiet girl that rarely spoke more than one sentence, clutch onto her sides as she laughed so hard tears slid down her reddening cheeks. It was long until Remus, Sirius, James and Peter joined in, her apparent mirth at the situation contagious.

"Wh-wh-why are we l-l-laughing?" James asked through gasps for breath after the group's laughing fit had subsided.

This question caused another round of copious laughter from the five. Both Remus and Izora spent the next fifteen minutes trying to catch their breath while James, Sirius and Peter simply subsided into quiet chuckles.

"I-I should go help Lily with the first years. See you in the common room." Remus said after a few deep breathes and he left the help the redhead gather the first years.

Izora stood as well, planning on escaping to her dormitory before she made an even bigger fool of herself than she had just done.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" James demanded playfully and grabbed Izora's covered wrist as he stood up.

"T-th-the common room?" Izora stuttered and mentally cursed when it sounded like she was questioning herself.

"That's a good idea. Come on Wormy." Sirius said and stood as well, gesturing for Peter to follow.

Izora blushed slightly when James wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Sirius linked together his right arm with her left, while Peter trailed behind them nervously.

"So you never answered my question." Sirius said, casting a grin at a two passing Ravenclaw fifth years.

Izora looked up at him confused, one eyebrow quirked slightly.

"The thing in your robe pocket. What it is?" James clarified for his best mate.

Izora made and 'O' with her lips before replying, "He's a pine marten. His name is Draci Icre."

"What's that mean?" Peter squeaked from behind them.

Izora turned to look over her shoulder, but had to stop when her chin almost touched James's bare arm.

"It means 'Devil's Spawn' in Russian." She said just loud enough for the three boys to hear her.

James dropped his arm from around her shoulders while Sirius let go of her arm and they both turned to stare at her in shock.

"Devil's spawn? Are you serious?" James asked flabbergasted.

Izora nodded, frowning slightly at the looks on the two boys' faces. Sirius and James just shook their dark heads, a look of awe on their faces before they turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Felix Felicis." James said and the portrait swung open, allowing the four to enter.

The three boys immediately walked over to the comfy armchairs and sofa in front of the fire, while Izora just shifted her weight from foot to foot unsurely.

"Well aren't you going to sit?" Sirius asked from his sprawl out position on the sofa.

Izora and shook her head, "I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm quite tired."

The boys nodded in understand but James jumped up and yanked the much smaller girl into a bone crushing hug, lifting her right off her feet.  
>"G'night, Izzy." He said after putting her down.<br>"Izzy?" She asked in confusion and surprise at the sudden physical contact.  
>"Yeah. Izzy shall be you're new nickname." James said with a nod of finality.<p>

Izora smiled crookedly at James, feeling a sudden burst of warmth and affection for the boy in front of her. In a moment of spontaneity, Izora threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, careful not to touch his bare skin with her own. In her happiness she hopped over to where Sirius and Peter were sitting and hugged them both too. She only wished Remus was here so that she could give him a hug too.

_I'll give him one tomorrow. _She thought with a mental nod of satisfaction before she bounced up the stairs to the sixth year girls' dormitory, leaving three very amused and surprised boys in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Special thanks to AngelWeasleyxxx, Kate, Demon of Serenity, Cookie05, and super16simone. Thanks a bunch for your wonderful reviews.**

**Demon of Serenity: Same here with the spell check. (laughs) About Izora's stuttering, it was mostly because she's got a slight fear of social interactions and the vision, both things really shake her up at times. But she's got an inner fierceness, hence her being in Gryffindor. I can't wait for your opinion on this chapter.**

**Edited 4/24/12**


	4. Chapter III

Bright emerald green eyes stared down and the waif like form that was curled up under the thick red duvet, the top of a silver-blonde head just visible from under the comforter. The owner of the emerald colored orbs bit her bottom lip gently in contemplation, before grasping the shoulder of the sleeping form and giving it a firm but gently shake.

"Nugh..." The form groaned and attempted to roll away from the offended hand that was trying to raise her from her slumber.

Unfortunately, the waif like girl only succeeded in rolling right off her four-poster bed, much to her chagrin and the green-eyed beauty's mild amusement.

"Wake up, Izora. All the other girls already went down to breakfast."

A grunt was all the green-eyed girl got as a reply and then a silver blonde head appeared over the side of the bed, the messy strands falling into blearily blue-green eyes.

"Lily?" Izora murmured confusedly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Lily nodded and promptly began to rummage around in the pale blonde girl's trunk, pulling out random articles of clothes as she did.

"Here put these on." The brusque redhead commanded after shoving the clothes she had picked out into Izora's hands.

Izora just looked blankly at her fellow dorm mate for a few seconds, before stumbling into the bathroom to change. Tired blue-green eyes were reflected in the large bathroom's mirror, dark circles under said eyes standing out against the pallor of Izora's skin. Said girl sighed as she continued to stare at her haggard appearance from her sleepless night and splashed some cold water on her face, feeling slightly more refreshed. After patting her face dry with a towel, Izora slipped on her undergarments, jeans, and long-sleeved shirt. Then the waifish blonde ran a brush through her elbow length hair a few times and exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting patiently on her bed, reading a book as she waited for Izora to finish up. Hearing the door opened, the fiery redhead bookmarked her page and looked up at the tall, thin girl standing in the door way of the loo. Izora glanced over at where Lily was sitting observing her as she walked over to her bedside table and grabbed her elbow length gloves, a scarf, and her shoes. She could feel the redhead's curious gaze on her, but she didn't turn to look as she slipped on the articles of clothing on and then reached into the mess of sheets and blankets on her bed. After rummaging around for a few moments, Izora pulled a sleepily looking Draci Icre out from the nest he had made by the scruff of his neck. The pine marten gave an agitated chitter which caused Izora to giggle slightly and place the familiar around her neck.<p>

"Hush Draci, it's time for breakfast." Izora tapped the marten's nose before turning to Lily, who was watching the odd exchange with fascination and curiosity.

"Ready Lily?"  
>"Hmm? Oh yes, let's go." The redhead shook her head and stood, following the taller girl out of the dorm.<p>

The two girls walked down the stairs in a companionable silence that was broken as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs when Izora was suddenly yanked away from Lily's side and swept into a rib-crushing hug by none other Hogwarts' very own womanizer.

"Izora, my love, it has be too long!" Sirius cried dramatically as he twirled the startled girl around.  
>Lily simply sniffed snootily and walked out of the common room with her elegant nose in the air.<p>

"Padfoot, you wanker, stop hogging the girl!" James' deep voice shouted from somewhere near the fireplace and not even a moment later, Izora found herself being yanked away from Sirius and smothered by said bespectacled boy's muscular chest.

The abundant amount of physical contact that Izora was suddenly experiencing caused her body to go into fight-or-flight mode. Unfortunately for James, her body decided to fight instead of flee and she slammed the palm of her hand against the boy's diaphragm and ground the heel of her shoe into his instep. James gasped and released the thin girl, as he doubled over with a groan of pain. Izora was quick to back away from him while the three other boys rushed to their friend's aid.

"Bloody hell, Iz, what was that!" James gasped, as he struggled into an upright position.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I panicked a-an-and..." The girl gave a choked sob as she stuttered, blue-green eyes glistening with tears.

James groaned again and rubbed the spot where Izora had hit him, "For such a skinny bird, you certain back a wallop."

With her face as red as Lily's hair, she whirled around and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. But before she could even get halfway up, the stairs disappeared and turned into a slide like it was charmed to. Izora squeaked and Draci Icre gave an annoyed chitter, as they slid down to the bottom and landed at the feet of four very confused boys, one of which had placed his foot on the bottom step causing it to turn into the slide.

It was silent between the five teenagers, the four boys standing in a semi-circle around the blonde girl on the floor with her head lowered in shame and humiliation. Remus was the first to move, as he gently grasped Izora's thin arms and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. This spurred the other three boys into action and they began fussing over her like a couple of worried mothers, much to Remus' chagrin and Izora's confusion.

"Stop crowding her you bloody idiots, before you give her another panic attack." Remus snapped and forcefully removed James and Sirius by grasping the backs of their necks. Peter had been smart enough to back away before Remus had even finished his sentence.

Both Sirius and James then proceeded to vocally express their discontent with being manhandled but were silenced when the tallest Marauder gave them a harsh look. Instead the two boys sulked with their arms crossed and pouts on their lips.

"Are you alright Izora?" Remus asked kindly, looking her over.

Izora just looked at all of them with wide blue-green eyes, "You mean, you're... You're not mad?" She asked in a small voice.

Now it was the boys' turn to look flabbergasted, Sirius and James taking it a bit further as they both began to sputter and choke in shock. Remus, ever the level-head one, grasped Izora's fidgeting gloved hands and shook his head.

"Of course not, Izora. It's obvious that you're not used to so much physical attention." The lanky boy soothed.

"Yeah, Moony's right. Prongs deserved it anyway." Sirius grinned cheekily.

"Oi!"

Izora's pale lips quirked slightly at the corners when James cuffed his best friend upside the head and Remus rolled his eyes, a mocking sigh of exasperation escaping his full lips.

"Come on. Breakfast will be over soon." Remus stated quietly as he grasped Izora gently by the elbow and led her out of the portrait hole with Peter trailing behind them and leaving the other two boys wrestling on the floor of the common room. At the sound of the portrait hole closing, the two boys sat up and looked at each other before leaping up and racing out of the common room with cries of indignation at being left behind.

* * *

><p>Once the five Gryffindors arrived at the Great Hall, Izora started to walked over to the Hufflepuff table but was stopped when one of the Marauders grabbed her arm.<p>

"Where are you goin' love?" Sirius asked as he tugged her towards the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Izora tried in vain to pull her thin arm from the tall boy's grasp, "I-I wa-was going to si-sit with a fr-friend." She stuttered out and gave up on trying to free herself when the Hogwarts heartthrob sat her down on the bench next to James before taking the seat on her other side.

"Aht da 'Ufflephuff hable?" James asked through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

Izora's upper lip curled slightly in disgust when some egg landed on the sleeve of her shirt. Remus promptly reached over from across the table and smacked the back of James' head.

"Oi!" James yelped and demanded, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Don't talk with your mouthful." The honey-eyed boy reprimanded in an amused tone.

James merely huffed, while Sirius and Peter laughed at his expense.

Izora smiled slightly and flicked the piece of egg of her shirt sleeve, hitting Sirius's cheek. The blonde girl's eyes widened drastically and she clamped down on her bottom lip as her pale cheeks turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment. The grey-eyed boy turned to look at her with a stunned expression on his face, the slightly soggy piece of egg falling off his cheek and onto the table with wet splat.

The other three boys were quiet for a few moments before James let out a deep, belly laugh, almost falling out of his seat. Remus' lips twitched slightly and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his own laughter while Peter gave a nervous, squeak-like laugh.

"Sorry!" Izora squeaked and looked at Sirius blue-green eyes wide.

Sirius shook his head, a mischievous grin working its way onto his face, "Oh you're going to get it now, Izzy."

If possible, Izora's eyes widened even further when she saw him reach for a bowl of cereal.

"S-Sirius, d-d-don't even..."

Izora never got to finish her sentence because Sirius unhesitatingly poured the cereal over the pale blonde's head. Now it was Izora's turn to stare at the boy with a stunned expression, before her blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously and she fixed the smirking womanizer with a withering glare. Unfortunately, with her blonde hair dripping milk with bits of cereal sticking to hair and face, the look did not have its desired effect.

Sirius grinned at the cereal covered girl before turning back to his plate of food, thinking that she was too shy and timid to retaliate. So when he suddenly felt a thick warm substance land on his head and slid down his face, he gasped and whirled around causing the porridge that Izora had just poured over him to go flying. Sirius ignored the yelps of shock and indignation from his fellow students that had been hit with by the flying porridge and stared at the smirking blonde standing beside him, the empty bowl in one hand while the other rested on her hip.

"Y-you, just..." Sirius stammered before trailing off and narrowing his grey eyes at Izora.

Izora just gave a snooty sniff, a smirk still dancing across her pale lips. The smirk was quick to disappear when Sirius reached for a platter of scrambled eggs, which he grabbed a handful of.

"Don't you dare." Izora snapped, but she was ignored and moments later she had scrambled eggs smashed into already dripping hair.

"SIRIUS!" She shrieked and grabbed a handful of food from James' plat and threw it at the boy, hitting in smack in the chest.

Sirius was quick to retaliate and grabbed some more food and chucked it at Izora, who ducked just in time, resulting in James getting hit by the projectile of food.

"Oi!" James yelled as he grabbed a muffing and threw it towards the laughing Sirius.

In moments the entire Great Hall had become a battlefield in the massive food fight that Sirius and Izora had started. Izora and the four Marauders had taken cover under their house table, laughing breathlessly and covered in various breakfast foods. Somehow, Izora had gotten squished between Sirius and Remus, who was covered in bits of sausage and hash.

"This is bloody brilliant Iz!" James cried from his position crouched beside Sirius.

"Best way to start the school year." Sirius agreed and clapped the giggling blonde on the shoulder.

"Wicked." Peter said, nodding his porridge covered head vigorously.

Remus just smiled down at her, his honey-colored eyes glimmering with amusement. Izora smiled happily, at their praises, knowing that she would be in a world of trouble once McGonagall got a hold of them, but she couldn't bring herself to care because she knew had just made four new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited Again 424/12**

**Edited 8/19/11**

**Author's Note: **Alrighty! I realized how short this chapter was and thought I'd add a bit more too it and because this idea just popped into my head literally ten seconds before I started writing it. I hope everyone likes the chapter even more than they did before and I'm super sorry about how the author's note from the previous version of the chapter disappeared, my computer was being stupid again. -_-"

Anyhootie! Onto the thank you's to my wonderful reviewers again!

**Demon of Serenity: **Muahahaha, I made you first this time! I was cheering when Iz attacked James too and I'm the author! Thank you for pointing out that I didn't explain how the stairs turned into a slide, I fixed that. Blah, school… I started on the eighth, the day after Warped Tour, so not fun. I guess I'm kind of lucky that I do online school though. I hope you like the revised version of this chapter!

**XxBellatrixLestrange917xX: **Haha, again muchos gracias! I'm completely amazed that I've actually been able to keep all the canon characters in character. _To Kill a Mary Sue_ is the best ever! I seriously can't wait for the next chapter.

**Queer King Stephen: **Sorry about the previous shortness, I've never been good at separating chapters. Good ole Iz, she may come off a shy and timid, but the girl can kick some serious booteh!

**super16simone:** I'm intrigued, what story is it? Is it any good? I'm always looking for a good fanfic to read.

**Cissyb: **Heehee, yeah. I specialize in odd writing; just wait until I get around to posting my other stories. ;]

**FleurSuoh: **Why thank you! Oh and I love your pen name. It means Flower Dragon right?

**Nizuna Fujieda:** I hope you liked the revised version just as much as the original!

**Cookie05: **Muchos gracias! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like the revised version!


	5. Chapter IV

"I am very disappointed in all of you. Though I've come to expect this kind of behavior from you four gentlemen," She fixed the Marauders with a fierce glare, " But you, Miss Hallowell, I expected better from one of my best students."

At Professor McGonagall disappointed frown, Izora ducked her head, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"The five of you will receive a month of detention-" McGonagall was cut off by Sirius' indignant shout.

"But Professor it wasn't Izora's fault! I started the whole thing, she doesn't deserve to be punished!"

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Thank you Mr. Black, but Miss Hallowell was involved and she will receive punishment, just as you three will. Is that clear?" She fixed Sirius with a steely look.

Sirius scowled and opened his mouth to protest some more, but Izora stopped him with a gentle touch.

"It's alright Sirius. She's right anyway." Izora gave Professor McGonagall a bashful look and gave Sirius a soft smile.

"Now then, you five will start you detention tonight with Mr. Filch. Understood?" McGonagall said briskly.

"Yes Professor." The five food covered sixth years chorused.

"Very good. You may get cleaned up and then head to your classes." Professor McGonagall dismissed them.

* * *

><p>The five shuffled out of McGonagall's office quietly, various food and drink dripping from their forms. None of them spoke for a few minutes the companionable silence was broken by James letting out a loud laugh.<p>

"Well Padfoot, that has to be a new record for us." James spoke through his chortles.

Sirius grinned and slung his arm over James' shoulder, "I think you're right mate. Moony how long did it take before Minnie gave use detention last year?"

Remus tilted his head slightly in thought, making Izora smile softly, before he replied.

"Halloween, I think. You and Padfoot charmed the food to come dance."

Sirius barked a laugh, "That was classic. Well Prongsie, you and I are going to have to find a way to beat Izzy's new record."

"Right you are, Pads." James agreed with a shit-eating grin on his face.

While the two boys discussed the best way to get detention, Remus slowed until he was walking next to Izora.

"I'm sorry that you got detention, Izora." The tall boy said, a bit bashfully.

Izora smiled slightly, "It's alright Remus. I've gotten detention because of my friends Galen and Dmitri before."

"If you don't min-" Remus began but was cut off by a loud shout coming from down the hall.

"Izora! Izora, there you are you daft girl!" A familiar tall and lanky boy darted forward, yellow and black robes billowing behind his thin frame almost comically.

One of Izora's pale brows rose in question when Dmitri stopped in front of her, panting heavily and his hands on his knees.

"Galen and I have been looking all over the bloody castle for you. Bloody fucking hell, I've got a stitch in my side."

Izora's lips twitched and she glanced over her friend's bent frame, her blue-green eyes catching sight of her other best friend standing in the shadow of a suit of armor before flickering over to where James and Sirius were standing with Peter in confused silence. Finally, her gaze settled on Remus, who had backed up slightly and was facing her and the still panting Dmitri.

"Galen get your arse over here and help me." Dmitri demanded childishly.

"I don't really think that's such a good idea, mate." Galen said from his spot in the shadows, causing the four Marauders to turn their attention to him.

"Slytherin!" Sirius snarled, whipping his wand out along with James and Peter.

Galen drew his wand as well, his broad shoulders tense, "Told you Dmitri."

"Fuck, you bunch of gits." Dmitri spat as he straightened, yanking his wand from his robe pocket and pointing at James, Sirius, and Peter.

Of course this action caused Remus to draw his wand and point it at the Hufflepuff. The six boys stood facing each other, wands drawn and before Izora could blink hexes and curses began to fly.

Izora ducked as a stray hex soared over her head and hit the wall behind her.

"Shit, shit, shit." She muttered to herself like a mantra.

Her blue-green eyes were wide with fear for her two best friends and fear for her four new ones. She could feel panic begin to settle deep in her chest, when a sharp pain in her hand made her gasp silently. Izora glanced down and saw Draci Icre poking his head from her robe pocket, her wand grasped between his two front paws.

"You're a genius Draci Icre." She murmured, grasping her wand in her hand, pointedly ignoring the blood dripping from it and with a deep breath, she darted out of her hiding place and into the middle of the fray.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I've updated and I deeply apologize. I've been really busy with work and school. Plus I just got two fancy rats and playing with them takes up a lot of my time. They are just so cute and fun. Anyway sorry this short. I'll post a longer one, promise.<strong>


	6. Chapter V

The spell hit her hard in the back, sending her face first into the floor, a screech of pain escaping her.

"IZORA!" The blonde witch heard a familiar voice shout vaguely to her right.

Izora felt herself being picked up and the corridor began to spin violently, black spots swirling across her vision.

"Stay with me, Izora." The voice sounded far away to Izora and the black spots had become bigger, encompassing most of her vision, but she swore she got a flash of worried golden brown eyes before unconsciousness took her.

Remus looked worriedly at the waif of a girl in his arms. He had seen her get hit with one of Sirius' stray spells that had bounced off a suit of armor. Her friends, Galen and Dmitri, and the other Marauders had stopped flinging spells when he had shouted her name. Remus cast another frantic glance at Izora, who had suddenly become limp in his arms.

"Shit." He cursed when he saw that she was unconscious.

* * *

><p>The three other Marauders and Izora's two friends were running behind him, just as frantic about Izora's condition. Remus reached the hospital wing fifteen minutes later, making sure to take shortcuts when they were available, and without thinking he kicked open one of the large double doors.<p>

"Mr. Lupin! What is the meaning of this!" Madame Pomfrey demanded as she stormed out of her office but she paused when she saw the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Oh dear, put her on the bed. Quickly now Mr. Lupin."

Remus obeyed without question and stepped back while the school nurse bustled around Izora's limp body, then pulled the curtain around the bed, successfully blocking Remus' view.

He had just sat down heavily on the bed across from Izora's when his friends and the Hufflepuff boy came in, followed by the Slytherin.

"How is she?" The Hufflepuff demanded as soon as he had reached Remus' side.

"I don't know." Remus murmured, glancing up quickly at the lanky Hufflepuff, before returning to stare at his shoes.

The Hufflepuff growled and stomped over to the chair between the bed Remus was sitting on and the one Izora occupied. The Slytherin boy shuffled after him, careful to avoid getting to close to James or Sirius, before sitting down on the floor next to the chair. Sirius blew out a loud breath and practically collapsed on the bed on Remus' left side, causing Remus to look at him out of the corner of his eye. What he saw made him turn to face the older Black brother.

"What happened to your face?" He asked when he saw the beginnings of a black eye forming over his left eye.

"Tosser can thank me for the shiner." The Hufflepuff snapped angrily.

Remus looked at Sirius before turning to look at the Hufflepuff, a bit shocked that a Hufflepuff would do that to a fellow classmate.

"Calm down Dmitri, Izora's already going to ring your neck for instigating trouble." The Slytherin stated passively from beside his friend.

Dmitri merely huffed, crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"Why would you care if he started trouble? You're a Slytherin, they love to pick fights with Gryffindors." Sirius spat.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, "First, I didn't throw the first curse. Second, I'm a pacifist, unless otherwise provoked. You three," He gestured to Sirius, James, and Peter, "pointed your wands at me, thus forcing me to defend myself."

Sirius opened his mouth, closed it and then scowled when he realized that the Slytherin boy had a valid point.

"So you're telling us that if we hadn't pointed our wands at you, you wouldn't have attacked us?" James asked slowly.

The Slytherin nodded, "Exactly, I was just there to check on Izora and to keep Dmitri out of trouble."  
>At that Sirius snorted, "He's a bloody Hufflepuff, do they even get into trouble?"<p>

Dmitri's scowl deepened and made to stand, but the Slytherin yanked him back down into the seat.

"Dmitri isn't the stereotypical Hufflepuff, just as Izora's not stereotypical Gryffindor"

"And you're not the stereotypical Slytherin?" Peter asked, speaking up for the first time since the fight began.

"Exactly."

Sirius scowled and crossed his arms in a pose similar to Dmitri, while James stared thoughtfully at the white curtain blocking their view of Izora and Madam Pomfrey and Peter gnawed on his fingernails. Remus just continued to stare at his shoes, his thoughts a whirlwind of emotions.

* * *

><p>"I'm Galen by the way." The Slytherin, Galen, said suddenly, breaking the four other boys from their thoughts.<p>

"What?" Peter said intelligently.

"I'm Galen Silverwood. This is Dmitri Tepes." Galen introduced.

"Oh, I'm James Potter." James returned, slightly confused, "That's Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." He gestured to the other boys with a vague wave of his hand.

"We knew that already." Dmitri snapped, "Ow!"

"Sorry about him, he's always in a mood." Galen apologized for his friend as he placed his left hand back in his lap after punching Dmitri's leg.

"I hear that. Sirius gets in those moods when he hasn't gotten a good shag." James said companionably.

_Might as well start to get along with them, after all they were Izora's friends first. _James thought, pointedly ignoring Sirius' scandalized look.

Galen gave a short laugh and was about to reply when the curtain was suddenly thrown open and Madam Pomfrey stepped out, wiping her hands on the smock she wore around her waist.

"Miss Hallowell took a rather nasty Stinging Hex to the middle of her back. Fractured a few ribs, but she should be right as rain once she wakes up." She crossed her arms and glared down and the six boys in front of her, "Now would one of you like to tell me why Miss Hallowell was hit with Stinging Hex?"

All of the boys shifted uncomfortably, shamefaced, as they stared at their shoes or anything other than the angry nurse in front of them.

"Well?" Madam Pomfrey demanded, tapping her foot lightly.

"It was my fault!" Sirius suddenly blurted out, "I was being a bigoted toerag and I assumed Galen was going to attack us, because he's a Slytherin and then his Hufflepuff friend joined in and it all escalated from there. Izora was just trying to stop us from hurting each other and one of my hexes bounced off a suit of armor and hit her."

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrow rose almost to her hairline as she stared at Sirius, who was gulping in air like a fish out of water after that little speech.

"Well then, thank you Mr. Black for admitting your mistakes. But it seems fit that I report all of you to your head of house and let them decide your punishment."

The six boys nodded solemnly, guilt written all over their features, and Madam Pomfrey felt her heart warm a little that these boys would accept responsibility for their actions and accept their punishments without a fight.

"But because of your truthfulness, I will let you all off with a week of detention and a promise of no more dueling. Understood?"

Her statement was met with exuberant agreement and profuse thank you's.

"Now go get cleaned up and head to class. You can come back for Miss Hallowell at dinner." And with that Madam Pomfrey ushered the six lightly protesting boys of her infirmary. Once she was sure the boys were heading towards their individual common rooms, Madam Pomfrey closed the Hospital Wing doors and walked back over to where Izora was laying.

Madam Pomfrey lightly brushed a stray hair from the girl's face careful not to touch her skin, "You poor dear, that hex did more than knock you off your feet."  
>The only answer she got was a soft groan and a full body shudder from Izora.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting to get so many so soon! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep giving me your input and critiques. I'll update again soon.<strong>


	7. Chapter VI

Izora's eyes snapped open only to close moments later after they were assaulted by blinding light. The waif of a girl groaned slightly at the splitting headache that was pounding an aggressive drumbeat in her head.  
>"Nice to see you're awake, you crazy chit." A familiar voice grumbled to her left, followed by a slight yelp when the speaker was punched.<br>"Oh shove it up your arse, Dmitri." Izora muttered as she sat up slowly, clutching her head and squinting her eyes at the perpetually waspish Hufflepuff.  
>"Language Miss Hallowell." Madame Pomfrey reprimanded as she bustled over, a tray of potions in her hands.<br>"Sorry." The Gryffindor murmured and downed the nasty green potion that the healer had given her.  
>"Well now, how are you feeling dearie?"<br>"I suddenly know how Zeus felt when Athena split open his head." Izora responded with a grimace.  
>Madame Pomfrey tsked quietly and handed Izora a deep red potion that smoked slightly when the stopper was removed.<br>"Here you go dear, this will help with your headache then you can leave with your friends." And with that parting statement, Madame Pomfrey hurried back to her office.

Izora pulled a face after she had drained the vile potion, making Dmitri snort and Galen, who had been silent until now, chuckle slightly.  
>"Where are the Marauders?" Izora asked after looking around the Hospital Wing curiously.<br>"There waiting outside, Madame Pomfrey refused to let more than two of us in at a time." Galen replied while Dmitri scowled irritably.  
>"Well, I'm starving. Is supper over?" As if to prove a point, Izora's stomach growled loudly.<br>Galen looked sheepish and even Dmitri fidgeted.  
>"Sorry, love. But those Gryffindor dolts outside apparently know where the kitchens are." Galen said apologetically.<br>Izora just shrugged and threw the thin blanket off her thin form, before rising to her feet, "Well then gents, lets go get them so that I can eat."  
>Galen chuckled and stood as well, followed by quickly by Dmitri. Izora waited a moment for her two friends to stand beside her and linked her arms through theirs, careful not to touched the bare skin, before heading towards the Hospital Wing doors.<p>

Remus was sitting on the floor of the corridor outside the Hospital Wing, his back against the wall while he finished an essay for Charms. He and his three friends had been waiting outside since after dinner. He had thought it best to let Dmitri and Galen visit Izora first, when Madame Pomfrey had ordered that only two people were allowed to see her at a time. Though that decision had caused both Sirius and James to protest loudly, both still not really believing that Izora was friends with the Slytherin. Now the two Gryffindors were playing a game of Exploding Snap with Peter, waiting for Galen and Dmitri to come out either with Izora or without her.

The sound of the Hospital Wing doors opening caused the four young men to jerk their heads up quickly.  
>"IZZY!" Both Sirius and James shouted and leaped up from their spots, racing towards the poor girl.<br>Remus smiled slightly and rolled up the parchment he was writing on, before standing and walking towards Izora, who was smiling slightly as she hid behind her friend Galen.  
>"Izzy, I-I'm sorry. It was my fault that your were put in the Hospital Wing." Sirius said shamefaced as he hung his head.<br>Remus watched as the waif-like girl stepped out from behind Galen and wrapped her arms carefully around Sirius. Remus observed the way she seemed to avoid touching Sirius' skin, tilting his head curiously.  
>"I forgive you Sirius. It was an accident, now the boys were telling me about how you four know where the kitchens are. Care to share that information, I'm starved." Izora pulled away and smiled brightly up at Sirius, completely unaware of the slight jealousy that Remus felt when she did.<p>

James laughed boisterously and linked his arm with hers.  
>"Right this way milady." Sirius said with a grin and an exaggerated bow.<br>"Hold it one minute." Dmitri snapped, pulling Izora away from James.  
>Galen rolled his eyes and tugged Dmitri away from Izora, "Don't mind him, Izora, we're going to head off to our dorms. Try not to get caught after curfew please."<br>Izora gave her burly friend a cheeky grin, that Remus found strangely adorable, "No promises, Galen."  
>Galen shook his head with a fond smile while Dmitri just huffed and frowned. With one last farewell, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin headed towards their separate houses.<p>

Once the two were out of sight, Izora turned to look at the Marauders expectantly, "So where's the kitchen?"  
>The four boys looked at each other, before laughing loudly.<br>"Right this way fair maiden." Sirius said valiantly, while he and James marched ahead, Peter trailing after them.  
>Remus gave a mock put-upon sigh and shared a side long glance with Izora, "See what I have to put up with?" He asked jokingly,<br>Izora giggled and looped her arm through his, "How ever have you survived?"  
>"We heard that!" James and Sirius yelled from down the hall indignantly.<br>Izora and Remus laughed at their friends' expense before following them down the hall towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note: Twelve reviews! Thank you so very, very much for actually staying with this story. I know I said I'd update forever ago, but a bunch of stuff came up that I won't bore any of you with. I'll try to update faster as long as my muse keeps shoving ideas at me. **

**CrackYourRein911: When I read your review, I started cackling madly. And I mean full-blown mad scientist cackling. It scared the shite out of my sister, she was seriously thinking about calling the men in white coats and butterfly nets. Please review again with your opinion on this chapter. **


	8. Chapter VII

"Let me get this straight, you want me to tickle a pear? A pear?" Izora asked looking at the four boys in disbelief.

The five Gryffindors had been standing in front of a picture of a bowl of fruit for the past ten minutes. The entire time the Marauders had been trying to get Izora to tickle the pear.

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Izzy, we want you to tickle the bloody pear!"

Izora ignored his snappish tone and narrowed her blue-green eyes at him, "I swear if this is a prank, I'm going to hex all of you into the next millennium."

James and Sirius both groaned in unison and slapped their foreheads, while Remus just smiled slightly. It was the fourth time the waifish blonde had said that.

"I promise it's not a prank, Izora. Just tickle the pear." Remus said and gave the hesitant girl an encouraging nudge.

Izora reached for the pear, fingers pausing only an inch away while she cast a suspicious glance at the four boys over her shoulder, before tickling the pear. Izora leapt back in shock when it _giggled_ and the portrait swung open to reveal a massive kitchen with a ton of house elves bustling about.

"Merlin's balls." Izora whispered in awe, blue-green eyes wide as she stepped inside the kitchen.

She was snapped out of her reverie by loud snorts of laughter coming from behind her and she whirled around, a blush making its way up her cheeks when she saw the Marauders beside themselves with laughter at her proclamation.

"Bloody hell, Izzy, where did you learn _that_ one?" James gasped as he and Sirius supported each other.

A faint blush settled across the girl's pale cheeks and she ducked her head in embarrassment, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Master Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter! What can Loppy get for you?" A little house elf with floppy ears asked, his large eyes full of happiness at seeing the Maruaders.

"Just the usual Loppy and whatever my lovely lady here wants." Sirius responded, having recovered from his fits of laughter for the moment.

The house elf turned to look at Izora curiously, "What can Loppy get for the Master's missus?"

Izora's blue-green eyes became huge, "I am _**not**_his missus!" She exclaimed, the formerly disappearing blushing returning ten-fold.

Loppy squeaked, "Terribly sorry Mistress! Loppy did not know! Please do not punish Loppy!"

Izora instantly felt guilty for snapping, "Don't worry Loppy, I'm not upset with you. I was just a bit… Surprised, I supposed. May I some of the leftovers from tonight's dinner?" She asked sweetly.

Loppy's frightful face immediately turned into a bright one, "Of course Mistress! Loppy and the other will make it fresh just for you!"

With that the little house elf rushed over to where a few others were cleaning up. Izora spun around and glared at Sirius who was smiling mischievously.

"Sirius Black, I swear on Morgana's head I am going to kill you in your sleep!" Izora hissed at the dark haired boy, much to his amusement.

Sirius just grinned and grabbed her gloved hand, "Do you know how many girls would die just be called my lady?"

Izora scoffed at yanked her hand away from the womanizing Gryffindor, "Too many, if you ask me. How do you put up with him, Remus?"

Remus just smiled and gave a nonchalant shrug, "Dog treats."

James and Peter erupted with laughter, while Sirius just looked scandalized and Izora gave the taller boy a confused look.

"Like you one to talk, Moony." Sirius muttered and stalked over to one of the tables in the kitchen, pouting.

Izora giggled at his expression before walking over to sit with the other three Marauders. James and Peter mocked Sirius, while Remus just watched Izora out of the corner of his eye. She was watching the other three boys and amused smile playing at her lips. Remus was about to say something to her when Loppy and a few other house elves appeared with plates of food which were promptly placed in front of the five.

"Thank you." Izora and Remus said politely, the other three had just dug into the food.

The house elves either bowed or curtsied before scurrying back to far end of the kitchen.

Izora looked up at Remus and smiled brightly, before beginning to eat. Remus smiled slightly before turning to his own meal, occasionally throwing in a comment about what the other boys were talking about.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am back! Sorry for the delay, but my muse was busy shoving ideas for my King Arthur story down my throat. She just finally decided that this story had been neglected enough. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and has reviewed.**

**Nizuna Fujieda & 2coolwriter: Yes, Izzy's friends know about her ability. They found out around the same time the marauders found out about Remus' furry little problem.**

**CrackYourReins911: Haha, I tend to read the most embarrassing parts of a chapter out loud and more often than not there are people around. Never will I live those moments down. XD**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!**


	9. Chapter VIII

_Gryffindor Common Room (2 weeks after the food fight)_

* * *

><p>"Remus, do you have the notes for Charms?" Sirius asked from his sprawled out position on the sofa across from where Remus was sitting in an armchair.<p>

"Didn't you write them down?" Izora asked, looking up from her Potions essay to look at the dark-haired boy quickly before continuing her work.

"I was," He paused here and gave a rather lecherous grin, "Otherwise occupied."

Izora scrunched up her nose in disgust and promptly threw Remus's potions book at the womanizer.

"You are disgusting." She drawled after hearing a satisfied 'Oof' come from the sofa.

"A certain Ravenclaw would disagree with you, Miss Hallowell, are you always so violent?" He asked her which earned him a pillow to the face in answer.

"Horrible woman." Sirius muttered before turning his attention back to Remus, who had watched the exchange with amused eyes, "Well, Moony?"

Remus rolled his amber eyes and heaved a mock-exasperated sigh, but reached into his satchel and produced the neatly rolled scroll with the Charms notes.

"Thanks mate." Sirius said after snatching the roll of parchment.

The three Gryffindors were quiet for the next few minutes, that is until the portrait swung open and revealed an enraged Lily Evans and a pleading James Potter. Remus and Izora shared amused looks, while Sirius sighed.

"Here we go again." He muttered, sitting up enough to see the two Gryffindors that had just entered.

"You-You bloody _**toerag**_!" Lily screeched, causing almost everyone in the common room to wince.

"Lily please, I-" James started but was swiftly interrupted by the furious redhead.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" She screamed and slapped him hard across the cheek before storming passed the stunned Sirius, Remus, and Izora and up to the girls' dormitory.

The common room was silent for a few moments before Sirius stood, "Alright everyone nothing to see here. Go on, shoo."

Slowly the rest of the occupants turned back to what they were doing before the confrontation. Remus and Sirius quickly walked over to a forlorn looking James, Izora only a few steps behind them.

"Mate, what the bloody hell _**happened**_?" Sirius asked and led James over to the sofa he had just vacated.

"He- He called her a-a mudblood and I just snapped." James whispered brokenly.

"Who, James?" Izora asked, kneeling in front of him and placing her gloved hands on his knees.

"Snivellus, he called her a filthy mudblood right to her face, so I hexed him. I thought she would be grateful, but she wasn't. She got so angry, I didn't know what to do." James lifted his head and looked at Izora pleadingly, "Can you talk to her, Izzy? Please?"

Izora paused and looked into James' heartbroken hazel eyes, before nodding.

"I'll be right back. Why don't you two take him up to the dorms?" She suggested as she gathered her belongings and headed towards the sixth years' dorm rooms.

Both Remus and Sirius nodded and gathered their stuff before leading a despondent James up to the boys' dorms.

* * *

><p>When Izora reached the dorm she shared with the other sixth year girls, she was surprised to see it empty except for a sobbing redhead.<p>

"Oh Lily." Izora breathed, dropping her stuff by the door and rushing over to the crying girl.

She sat at the head of Lily's bed, gently stroking her back and whispering soft words of comfort. Finally, after what felt like ages, Lily's crying had subsided into hiccups and Izora summoned a wad of tissues for her.

"Thanks. I'm alright now." Lily said after blowing her nose.

Izora merely gave a look that clear said 'Yeah right" causing Lily to chuckle slightly.

"Okay maybe not, but I will be." She corrected.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Izora asked, shifting into a more comfortable position with her back against the headboard.

Lily sighed and shook her head, "Can we just, I don't know, sit?"

Izora nodded and gave the girl a soft smile, "Of course."

The two girls sat in a companionable silence for almost two hours and somewhere along that time, Draci Icre had climbed out of his normal hiding spot in the inner pockets of Izora's robe and was currently nestled between the two girls.

It was while she was stroking the marten's soft fur that Lily spoke.

"He called me a mudblood."

Izora reached over and took Lily's hand in her gloved one while handing her some more tissue with the other. The blonde already knew who the redhead was talking about.

"Thank you. I had just wanted to ask if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, like we usually do. But he was with some of his Slytherin friends," She paused to wipe some tears from her eyes, "They started to call me names and making fun of Severus. They were mocking him for being friends with someone like me." She sniffled and blew her nose, "It was horrible, he just gave me this look of disgust and then told me-he told-" Lily broke off and burst into heart wrenching sobs.

Izora pulled the crying girl into a tight hug, making sure to keep Lily's flesh from touching her own, but the hug was no less comforting.

"Shhh, it's alright love." Izora cooed while Draci Icre crawled into the weeping girl's lap and nuzzled her stomach.

"He called me a filthy mudblood and that I was worthless!" Lily wailed brokenly and all Izora could do was rock her gently as she continued to cry.

The waifish blonde didn't need to hear what happened next, she already knew from James, so she just let Lily cry. What felt like minutes later, but was really almost an hour, Lily fell asleep. Izora carefully slipped away from the girl and tucked her under the covers.

"Keep an eye on her for me, Draci." She told her marten, who seemed to nodded and curled up on the sleeping redhead's stomach.

Izora brushed some hair out of Lily's face, before heading out of the room and towards the boys' dormitory, her expression fierce and determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: WHOOT! I updated quickly for once! –does a happy dance–<strong>

**Alright, weirdness aside, thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted the last chapter. You guys rock my socks off! **

**XxMixedXxLoverXx: Ugh, I know! Remus is freaking perfect boyfriend material and girls just pass him up because Sirius is all -Oh look at me as I flip my awesome hair sexily and show off my amazing ass- Psh, idiots, who passes up a werewolf boyfriend? I hope you like this chapter, even though there's not a lot of Izora/Remus and more Izora/Lily friendship stuff.**

**Awesome Reader: Yay! I'm glad you like the story so far. I sporadically update all of my stories, I've tried keeping to a schedule, but my muse hated it. -_- ****But! I do have the whole discover of Remus' furry little problem/Izora's condition all planned out. I think it's freaking epic, but I'll leave the decision up to my readers.**

**Innocent-Monster: Izora is a very physical person (in the unperverted sense), she loves giving people she's close to hugs and linking arms with her boys (Galen and Dmitri and soon the Marauders). I'm glad you like the way the Marauders act, I was worried they wouldn't be in character. Hope you like this chapter!**


	10. Chapter IX

Izora stormed back down to the common, her blue-green eyes dark and her expression set in a fierce frown. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, all eyes turned to her but once the other Gryffindors saw the look on the normally quiet girl, they hurried back to what they were doing. Izora paid them no mind and continued on her way up to the boy's dormitory.

She stalked up to the where the sixth years' dorms were threw open the door that had _**Marauders **_carved into the wood.

"Bloody fucking hell!" A partial naked Sirius yelped, whirling around and tripping on the pair of trousers he'd just taking off and falling on his face.

Izora felt her cheeks grow hot with a mortified blush when she saw that Sirius and James were in various stages of undress and Peter stared at her blearily from his bed. She opened her mouth to apologize when the door to what Izora guessed was the bathroom opened and Remus stepped out clad in only a towel. If possible, Remus' face turned even redder than Izora's when he saw her standing near the open door.

All poor Izora could do was stare at the tall boy, her blue-green eyes larger than saucers and her lips parted slightly in shock as she took in Remus' lean muscled frame and the multiple scars that created a lattice work across his upper body before disappearing behind the towel.

_Oh my… _She thought blankly, completely flustered but unable to tear her eyes away from him.

Likewise, Remus couldn't take his eyes off the pale haired girl, he was sure she was disgusted by his scars. It wasn't until Sirius cleared his throat that the two tore their eyes away from each other.

"Was there something you needed, Izzy?" Sirius asked, having recovered from his shock and put on a pair of trousers and throwing some clothes at the still startled Remus.

Izora jerked her eyes away from Remus to stare at the grey-eyed boy, "Um…" Suddenly remembering the reason she had barged into the room, her frown returned and her eyes darkened.

"Yes, actually there was." She stomped over to James and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He yelped and rubbed the back of his head, "What was that bloody for?"

Izora scowled at him, "For been a git and a moron!"

James just looked at her confused and she threw her hands in the air.

"You idiot!" She shouted and placed her hands on her hips, giving the bespectacled boy a glare, "You can't go around hexing your dream girl's friend just because he was an ass!"

James' eyes widened before they narrowed into furious slights, "I had every right to hex that bastard!" He yelled, "He called Lily a filthy mudblood and said that she was worthless! I couldn't, no wouldn't just stand by and let _my _dear Lily be insulted by that grease-ball!"

Izora growled, actually growled, which startled all the boys before snapping at James in a livid shriek.

"LILY WOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF SNAPE HERSELF! YOU JUST MADE THE SITUATION WORSE BY ATTACKING HIM!"

Izora took a deep breath and held it in an attempt to rein in her temper, which was notorious among her family, Galen and Dmitri. The four boys stared at the normally quiet and shy girl with mixed expressions of shock, indignation, and awe.

Letting out the breath she'd been holding once she felt like she had regained her equanimity, Izora pointed a finger right at James' face.

"Tomorrow, you will go to Snape and apologize for hexing him," She glared the messy-haired boy into silence when he opened his mouth to object, "Because it was _not_ your place to interfere and I will make sure Lily sees you do this. Understood?"

James scowled and glared at the wall, his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

Izora flicked his forehead, "Am I understood?"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all watched in amazement and awe as James, **THE **James Potter nodded in agreement to the skinny girl's demands.

Izora smiled brightly and patted his head in a moment of condescension she had picked up from Dmitri, before leaving the dorm.

The four boys looked at each other with confounded expressions.

"What just happened?" Peter asked, causing the three other boys to sigh in exasperation.

"Nothing, Peter." Remus said, taking pity on the fourth Marauder when the others didn't offer an explanation.

* * *

><p>Izora flounced down the boys' dormitory stairs and into the common room, but froze at the foot of the stairs when she saw everyone staring at her in either admiration or in the girls' case, fury. With a raised eyebrow, Izora walked towards the portrait hole, feeling decidedly unnerved when her fellow students' eyes followed her. Even more unnerving was the abrupt explosion of distinct chatter about what happened in the Marauders' dorm room once the Fat Lady's portrait had closed behind her.<p>

"Curious." She muttered staring at the portrait for a moment before shrugging and heading towards the Hufflepuff common room which, ironically, was quite close to the kitchens.

Izora hummed quietly to herself as she slunk down the stairs leading towards the Entrance Hall before sliding down the banister of the stairs just to the right of the main staircase, landing lightly on her feet at the bottom. She walked past the fruit portrait that led to the kitchens towards a still life portrait of some long since past wizard and knocked three times on the frame then stepped back.

A few minutes passed before the portrait swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled Dmitri. Blinking blearily at the waifish blonde, Dmitri let Izora into the common. The Hufflepuff common room, like the other houses, was decorating in their house colors of yellow and black. Izora smiled slightly when she saw Galen slumped in one of the squishy yellow armchairs in front of the fire, a Potions book in his lap. Dmitri walked past Izora and sprawled across the couch to the left of where Galen was sitting.

"'Lo Zora." Galen murmured quietly, trying not to disturb the Hufflepuffs that were working in the common room.

Izora's smile widened and she gratefully collapsed at her level-headed friend's feet with a sigh.

Galen closed his book and set it to the side of the chair before giving his friend his full attention.

"We heard what happened between Potter and Snape." He said, "How's Lily doing?"

Izora shrugged, "Not so good, 'm afraid. She was distraught over what Snape did and James hexing the toerag didn't help things."

"Can't imagine anything that moron does actually helps anything." Dmitri piped up from his position on the couch.

"Hush, Dmitri." Galen scolded, causing the other boy to huff in irritation.

"She cried for over an hour then we just sat silently for another two before she told me what happened. She burst into tears right after and cried herself to sleep." Izora groaned and folded her arms on Galen's knees before hiding her face in them.

"You'll never believe what I did after I made sure she was asleep." She said, her voice muffled by her arms.

This caused Dmitri to sit up, his dark brown eyes lighting up with intrigue, "What did you do?" he asked eagerly.

Izora's pale face flushed a bright cherry red when she remembered seeing Remus in nothing but a towel, his hair still wet and water dripping across his sinewy shoulders and chest. She kept her face hidden until she was sure the blush had died down before lifting her head from Galen's knees.

"I was furious, so I stormed up to the boys' dormitory and barged right into the Marauders' dorm room." She began, her cheeks beginning to turn red.

"You didn't?" Dmitri crowed with vicious delight and was promptly shut up by a pillow hitting him in the face.

"Go on, love." Galen said after settling back into his chair.

"Well, Sirius and James were changing, so they were only in their pants and I think Peter had just woken up from a nap. I was about to apologize when-" Izora cut herself off, her face once again burning up at the memory.

"And what?" Dmitri demanded, leaning forward eagerly.

"IsawRemusinnothingbutatowel." She said really fast, her words meshing together.

"Pardon?" Galen asked confused.

Izora took a deep breath, "Remus stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Oh it was absolutely mortifying! All I could do was stare at him like a complete dizzy!"

The two boys were silent for a moment before Dmitri threw his head back and guffawed loudly.

"It's not funny!" Izora shrieked as quietly as she could in annoyance.

Galen's lips twitched as he tried to suppress his only laughter, "Well, it is a little funny. You've only seen Dmitri and me without our shirts on a few occasions. This is the first time you have ever seen someone of the male gender with so little clothing."

"Aye, our little Izora is growing up!" Dmitri crooned.

"Ugh!" Izora threw her hands up in the air and stood to leave the common room giving both boys an evil glare, "I really and truly despise both of you right now."

"Oh come now Izora, we're just having fun." Dmitri said, snatching her about the waist and pulling her into his lap, taking care not to touch her bare skin.

"He's right, love. It's not too often we get to tease you anymore." Galen agreed after moving to sit by his two friends.

"Hmm, you've been spending most of your time with those Gryffindor gits." Dmitri added.

Izora frowned slightly when she realized that he was right, she had been spending more time with the Marauders than she had her two best friends.

"I'm sorry you two. I guess I have been letting them monopolize my time as of late." She apologized sincerely.

Galen shrugged and gave her an easy smile, "We understand, you've never had friends from your own house before. It's not surprising you're able to hang out with them more often than us."

"Let's just not make it a habit, yes?" Dmitri asked, giving Izora waist an affectionate squeeze.

The waifish blonde smiled and readily agreed; besides she wasn't so sure she could face any of the Marauders just yet anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: -le gasp!- An update at last! Haha, sorry my darling readers that I have not been updating more regularly, school is a nightmare at the moment. Thank you everyone that reviewedfaved/alerted this story, it really motivates me to continue writing it. Beta'd by SunnySmile13.**

**XxMixedXxLoverXx: Buahaha, more Galen and Dmitri in this chapter! I'm pretty sure I'll keep as close to the books as possible, because I don't really think Peter is a horrible person deep down (that doesn't mean I like him very much though), he was just easily manipulated. Ah, Slytherins, such an interesting house, they always seem to tread the fine line of being evil and just plain snotty.**

**Awesome Reader: I love questions! Ask as many as you want and I'll try to answer them to my best ability. I've never actually read the Harry Potter books (blasphemous, I know). In all honest J.K. Rowling is way to detailed in her writing that I have a hard time focusing on the storyline. I prefer books that give just enough detail to enable the reader to picture what's going on without it having to be spelled out for you. I've never really tried to write stories based solely on cannon characters, but I could give a Dramione one-short or novella a shot sometime. As for the names, well I googled unique names and found a few sites with a bunch of interesting names, Izora is actually a combination of Isolde and Zora. Dmitri is Romanian/Ukranian/Russian name that I fell in love and Galen is a Greek name that I absolutely adore as well. And of course, everybody's favorite marten's name literally translates to Demon Spawn.**

**Queer King Stephen: I know! All the other stories I've read with Lily in them have her as some sort of super-witch that is a complete snob with no feelings. It's so obvious that she just hides behind her book-smarts to avoid getting hurt.**

**DreamingODaisyChains: I'm sorry for making the children beg, plead and cry! I'm glad you like Izzy though! She was a bit of a pain to come up with, she's so multifaceted it's unreal. Heehee, you'll have to wait and see what happens when she gives our lovable werewolf a good snogging. XD Oh, I totally snorted when I read about the coinciding cycles, that would be the funniest thing ever!**

**Cheerfully Blue: I'm glad you like it so far and don't worry everyone's favorite mischief makers will have their serious moments, just probably not anytime in the future yet, they **_**are **_**sixteen/seventeen after all.**


	11. Chapter X

_Hogwarts; the day after Lily and James' fight – Saturday, Hogsmeade Trip_

* * *

><p>Izora had snuck back to the Gryffindor tower after she, Galen, and Dmitri spent two or so hours catching up on what had been going on in the past two weeks that she had spent out of their company. It was nearing two in the morning when Izora stealthily slunk up the sixth year girls' dorm rooms and crawled into bed. She clicked her tongue softly and after a few moments, Izora felt a slight tugging on her comforter before Draci Icre scurried under the blanket and curled against her side. With a sigh and a smile, the skinny blonde shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, decidedly not anxious for tomorrow.<p>

The next morning, Izora awoke before all the other girls and quietly tip-toed into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once she had finished bathing, Izora ran a brush through her mid-back length white-blonde hair before plaiting it and letting it hang over her left shoulder. A knock on the door made Izora jump slightly and tightening the towel wrapped around her thin frame, she opened the door, revealing a slightly haggard looking Lily.

"Morning Lily." Izora greeted and stepped out of the bathroom to give the redhead access.

"Good morning, Izora." Was the green-eyed beauty's reply, before the door shut.

Izora made a slight noise in the back of her throat before heading towards her trunk and pulling out some clothes, the other four girls having already left while she was in the shower. The blonde threw a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans, followed by an oversized _Chudley Cannons _sweatshirt that used to belong to Galen. Finished dressing, Izora debated on wearing her normal elbow length gloves, but when she heard the door to the loo open she grabbed a pair of black knit flip-top mittens her father had given her.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Izora asked when she heard Lily exit the bathroom.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Lily answered after she sat on her bed, already dressed, to brush her luscious red locks.

Izora turned and hopped on the shorter girl's bed, lying on her stomach and resting her head on her crossed arms, "Why not?"

Lily shrugged, "I'm sure Potter and his goons will be there and I don't have anyone to go with, since Severus-" She paused and pursed her lips.

Izora frowned when she saw the other girl's eyes glisten with tears and steeling her resolve, she leapt off the bed to stand in front of Lily.

"You can go with me and my boys. There's always a laugh to be had when Dmitri convinces Galen to go to Zonko's with him."

Lily shook her head, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Izora scoffed and grabbed the other girl's hand with her mitten covered one, "Nonsense, I could use the help keeping those two ninnies in line."

Lily nodded her agreement, "Alright."

Izora face broke out into a broad grin and she darted over to her bed to grab her trainers and Draci Icre. Lily's smiled slightly at the taller girl's obvious excitement and she couldn't help but think that if the blonde smiled like that more often, she would definitely be the object of many affections.

* * *

><p>Remus watched with slight amusement as James once again began to pace at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, his eyes occasionally flicking in the direction of the dungeons. Sirius was lounging on the step below where Remus was standing and leaning against the railing, his stormy gray eyes reflecting the same amusement his taller friend was feeling.<p>

Finally, James threw his hands in the air, "This is ridiculous! I shouldn't have to apologize to that greasy git for defend my dear Lily Flower's honor!"

"Twenty-three." Sirius said and smirked at his frustrated best mate.

"I counted twenty-two." Peter piped in from his spot on the step below Sirius and to the right.

"Twenty-four actually." Remus corrected easily, his gold eyes straying past where James was still pacing and muttering to where he could see Snape sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. The tall teen could also see Izora's Slytherin friend Galen, sitting farther down from where Snape was sitting with his group.

Another irritated shout coming from James' direction pulled Remus' attention away from the bear-like Slytherin.

"Twenty-five." Sirius and Peter spoke in unison, causing Remus to shake his head in exasperation.

Just when it became clear that James was going to forgo apologizing to Snape, the greasy haired boy stood and made his way out of the Great Hall. His departure was just in time too, because Remus could see Izora gliding down the stairs with Lily in tow.

"Oi! Snape! I have something to say to you!" James hollered when Snape had begun to make his way down to the dungeons.

Instead of stopping, the gangly Slytherin increased his pace which forced James run after him. Remus glanced over to where Lily and Izora stood frozen halfway down the stairs, staring at the bizarre scene unfolding in front of them.

"Would you stop, you bloody git!" James snapped and grabbed Snape's arm.

Snape whirled around and point his wand threateningly at James' throat causing Sirius, Remus, and Peter to draw their own wands.

"Don't." James commanded, gesturing for his friends to put their wands down, "I came here to apologize Snape, not to hex you into the next millennium like you deserve."

Snape sneered and jabbed his wand into James' throat slightly, "Why should I believe that?"

James merely shrugged, looking completely at ease, "Because someone I know forced me to realize that what I did to you was nothing compared to what Lily would have done."

James got some satisfaction when he same Snape falter at the mention of Lily, "Personally, I think you got of lightly all things considered. Lily is _a lot_ more creative with her hexes."

Snape flinched and let his arm fall to his side, his wand hitting his thigh slightly while he stared at James incredulously. James stepped away from the surprised Snape and walked back to where his friends where standing, smug looks on their faces.

"Nice job, mate. His face was as priceless as that time you hung him upside down." Sirius said and clapped James on the back.

James looked over Sirius' shoulder and locked eyes with a startled Lily, the bespectacled boy gave her slight smile before letting Sirius lead him out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade with Remus and Peter following.

* * *

><p>Izora felt lips twitch when she saw James' version of an apology to Snape, it certainly was interesting.<p>

"I can't believe he did that." Lily breathed, staring at the Marauders' retreating backs, James' in particular.

Izora giggled slightly, "You'd be surprised what a boy will do to grab a girl's attention."

Lily's whipped around to stare at the tall blonde with wide green eyes, "Pardon?"

Izora simply gave a small secretive smile at the red head, "Come on, I'm hungry. I'm sure we can grab some toast before breakfast ends."

With that Izora walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall, leaving a still stunned Lily.

"Wait!" Lily cried and rushed to catch up with tall girl's much longer strides, "What did you mean by that?"

Izora laughed and slowed enough for the Gryffindor Prefect to catch up, "Oh nothing, I'm sure you'll see soon enough."

Lily scowled at the girl's vague response, but let the topic drop when they met up with Galen and Dmitri at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"There you are, we were waiting forever for you." Dmitri griped.

Galen rolled his eyes, "Quit gripping. Good morning Lily, are you joining us?"

Dmitri huffed something that sounded like 'I like gripping.'

Lily smiled slightly at the obvious affection between the three, "Yes, I hope you don't mind."

Dmitri opened his mouth to say something snotty, but a sharp elbow to the ribs from Izora prevented him.

"Of course not, I'm sure Izora will appreciate the company of another girl." Galen grinned, his swoon-worthy dimples flashing, "Shall we ladies?"

Both girls giggled as Galen bowed elegantly and held an arm out to indicate that they should head out first.

"So much for our toast, eh?" Izora stage whispered to Lily.

Suddenly two sliced of toast appeared in between the two girls' heads. Izora laughed loudly and carefully removed the tops of her mittens before grabbing the slices and handing one to Lily.

"Thanks Dmitri." Izora said after swallowing a bit of toast.

The callous Hufflepuff grunted and waved the two girls' appreciation away, "No problem."

* * *

><p>It had been almost two hours since the mismatched group had gotten to Hogsmeade and so far Izora hadn't seen any of the Marauders, which was slightly disappointing for the tall blonde. But at least Lily was obviously enjoying her time with the three misfits; she had even been persuaded to go into Zonko's with them.<p>

"What do you ladies want to do now?" Galen asked from his position behind to the two girls and beside Dmitri.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit hungry. What about you Izora?"

"Food sounds good." Izora agreed with Lily, nodding slightly in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"Finally, I could use a butterbeer. It's bloody freezing." Dmitri grumbled, his hands shoved in his armpits to keep them warm.

"That's what you get for forget to wear gloves." Izora said in a sing-song voice, much to the Hufflepuff's annoyance.

Lily and Galen shared an exasperated look with each other, while the latter opened the door for all of them.

"Dmitri and I will go get the drinks, why don't you two find us a table?" Galen asked.

Both Lily and Izora nodded and headed off in search of a table in the cramped inn, finding a small booth in the back.

"So how long have you known Dmitri and Galen?" Lily asked once they had gotten settled.

Izora shrugged, "Since first year. We shared a compartment and then a boat."

"And you remained friends even after you were separated into different house?"

"Of course, we knew we wouldn't be put in the same house, but we had resolved to remain friends anyway. Your house doesn't resolve who you are as a person."

Lily nodded her head in agreement, "Severus and I thought we would be in the same house. We grew up together, you know? We lived in the same town. I guess are friendship wasn't as strong as you three."

Izora frowned slightly and reached across the table for Lily's hand, forgetting that she had taken off the top of her mitts when she had sat. The memory hit Izora hard.

"_I'm not a freak, Tuney! That's a horrible thing to say!" A young Lily told her old sister after she had just gotten her Hogwarts Letter._

"_That's where you're going! A special school for freaks like you and that Snape boy, weirdos the both of you." Petunia Evans said with contempt and a hint of envy._

"_You didn't think it was a school for freaks when you wrote to the headmaster, begging him to take you!" Lily shouted spitefully._

_Petunia opened her mouth-_

The vision was cut short when Galen wrenched Izora's hand away from Lily's, being careful to grab her sleeve covered wrist.

"Izora. Izora, love, look at me." Galen cooed softly, as if talking to a skittish animal.

Izora's eyes, which had glazed over, cleared slightly, "Galen." She murmured hoarsely.

"Shh… I'm here." The muscular boy said soothingly.

"I need to go outside." Izora murmured and stood, leaving the Three Broomsticks quickly.

Lily just watched wide-eyed, she had not expected Izora to suddenly freeze and clutch her hand in a death grip like that.

"What just happened?" She whispered, staring at the two boys that were standing in front of her.

Galen and Dmitri shared an uncomfortable glance, before look at the unsure Lily and sitting down across from her.

"Lily, what we're going tell you is Izora deepest secret. You mustn't tell anyone, promise?" Galen asked.

Lily nodded, "Promise."

Galen took a deep breath and glanced at Dmitri again, "Izora has a very special gift…"

* * *

><p>As soon as Izora was outside of the inn, she ran towards the one place she knew would allow her to clear her head; The Shrieking Shack.<p>

With shaky breaths, Izora collapsed on an old stump near the fence that surrounded the Shrieking Shack. Hands shaking and her heart pounding erratically, Lily's memory played over and over in her head, like a broken record and causing a headache to form. Izora rubbed her temples, in hopes of abating the steadily growing ache, but to no avail. Giving up, the blonde pulled Draci Icre out of the sweatshirt's large pocket and cradled him to her chest.

"This is horrible Draci." She muttered into his fur, "Lily is sure to think I'm not right in the head."

Draci Icre chattered slightly, whether in agreement of sympathy, Izora didn't know or care, she just needed the comfort he brought her. She sat that stroking the marten for awhile until he became restless, then she set him down on the ground. Izora watched Draci Icre in amusement as he chased a bird that had landed nearby. Her amusement vanished though, when the marten dashed under the fence to chase after the bird that was heading straight for the Shrieking Shack.

"Draci Icre!" She cried and raced after him, quickly vaulting over the fence and stumbling after the creature.

"Draci Icre, you stupid weasel, get back here!" She yelled when she saw the marten dart into the shack through a crack in one of the walls.

Panting, Izora leaned against the wall, forgetting once again that her hands were not covered. Blue-green eyes became impossible wide as the memories trapped within the Shriek Shack's walls flooded her mind.

_The sound of bones cracking and flesh tearing was loud in the otherwise quiet shack, the light of the full moon bathing naked figure on the floor in a white light. Bones popping and fur sprouting from what was once bare flesh, blood creating a bright splash of color on the colorless figures skin as he scratched and tore at his own flesh-_

Izora clutched a hand to her mouth as her stomach roiled with the pain and fear the person was feeling, her own skin tingling with phantom pain.

_Suddenly, a large wolf-like creature was bathed in the moonlight instead of the man. Bloodthirsty gold eyes glowed and the werewolf howled loudly, before beginning to tear the room apart in his attempts to escape his confinement. A growling bark distracted the werewolf from his task and he whirled around, coming face to face with a large, shaggy black dog. The werewolf growled, crouching in preparation to pounce but his leap forward was cut short when a set of horns threw him away from the large dog. A magnificent white stag was unexpectedly standing in front of the dog and slightly to the right, the little rat resting on his back would have been comically to the werewolf if he was human. The werewolf rolled to his feet, giving himself a full body shake, before growling again. This time though, he approached the three other animals cautiously and sniffed the air around them. The werewolf seemed to recognize their scents because his growl was different, playful almost. In unison, the stag and dog turned and raced out of the Shrieking Shack with the werewolf following behind them._

Izora was breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her temple, her blue-green eyes screwed shut and the hand that was touching the wall was clenched in a tight fist while her forehead rested beside it as the memory changed.

_The sun was rising and the stag, dog, and rat were ushering the stumbling werewolf back into the room in the Shrieking Shack. They had lost track of time and were cutting it close, they could tell because the werewolf began to change back into his human form. The werewolf howled in agony as his bones popped and shifted and the fur began to recede, leaving scratched and bruised human skin behind. What felt like hours, but was only minutes, the change completed itself, leaving a naked and shivering young man on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. The stag suddenly shifted and in its place stood a very naked James Potter, followed by the dog turning into Sirius Black and the rat became Peter Pettigrew. Slowly, the young man's head lifted up revealing honey-gold eyes and a handsomely scarred face._

Izora jerked her body away from the wall of Shrieking Shack with a silent scream of the pain and anguish the familiar figure felt at the end of his change.

"_Remus_…" Izora breathed, her thin body shaking with the aftermath of the visions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: -phew!- I think this is the longest one yet! I know everyone had been chomping at the bit for the big REVEAL of Izzy's or Remus' problems. I hope this is up to everyone's expectations. Sorry for the late update, but school and family life have been taking their tolls on me. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I was actually listen to Dropkick Murphys and Flogging Molly while writing this one. This is currently un-beta'd, because I figured I kept my faithful readers waiting long enough. I will post the beta'd version once my beta-reader is done with it, so make sure you check back. Now on to the mentions!<strong>

**Eva Sirico: Glad you like! I hope you like this chapter enough to review! ;)**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Haha, I was hoping that scene would get a few laughs from you guys. I know I was laughing the entire time I was writing it, I made sooo many typos because of that. XD**

**FleurSuoh: I promise not to make you wait as long for the next chapter.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Wow, your username is a mouthful, it's awesome though. And to answer your question, you'll just have to wait and see. Hell **_**I **_**don't even know if they are or not.**

**GothGirl3030: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Sweet username. Glad you think this story is amazing and super glad you like that little scene, I was hoping it wasn't too cliché. (Though I must admit most of the time, it's Sirius in just the towel. I personally like Remus in nothing but a towel, maybe even without it. ;})**

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: Your username made me giggle. Yup poor Jamsie-poo had to apologize to the greasy Snape. I think he went about it remarkably well, what do you think?**

**Qu0thTheRavenNeverm0re: Um… I dunno? Hehe, yeah half-naked Marauders –goes off into daydream- Okay, I'm back, yes I didn't see it coming either, honestly. It just kinda turned out that way. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Cheerfully Blue: I still love your username, I hope you loved this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Sarin-sama: Why thank you! It always means a lot to an author when her characters are considered awesome. I hope this chapter exceeded your expectations of keeping Izzy abilities tied in **_**and **_**her discovering Remus' furry little problem was more original than just touching him. Psh, my muse thought that would have been the easy way out and she enjoys being a difficult chit…**

**Invisible-girl: Heehee, yes Izzy is a regular comedian. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	12. Chapter XI

Izora whimpered quietly and hugged herself, her thin body shivering uncontrollably. She had ended sprawling out on the ground beside the Shrieking Shack after she had jerked her body away, she was still trying to shake the last traces of the memories from her mind but they just kept playing over and over in her mind. The agonized look on Remus' face after he had changed, the fresh wounds coating his body, the bruises on the other three Marauders, those were the parts that she couldn't seem to shake.

A world-weary groan tore itself from Izora's throat at the thought of the other three Marauders. James, Sirius, and Peter must truly care about Remus if they willingly risked the wrath of the Ministry of Magic by becoming illegal animagi, not mention the amount of skill in Transfiguration required performing such a spell. Izora was having a hard time wrapping her head around what she had just witnessed and she was beginning to feel woozy enough to lose the contents of her stomach.

"Are you alright dear?" A soft, breathy voice asked with concern.

Izora merely groaned and clutched at her aching head with one hand in answer.

"Oh dear," The melodious voice said, clearly distressed by Izora's response. "You wait right here now dear, I'll be right back with some help."

Vaguely Izora heard footsteps rushing away from her, back towards Hogsmeade, but she couldn't bring herself to raise her head enough to catch a glimpse of her apparent savior. Izora could tell that the person that had run to fetch help was a young woman, possible a fellow student at Hogwarts, but at the moment Izora's head hurt too much to care.

What felt like an eternity, but was only five minutes tops, the young woman came rushing back to Izora's crouching figure, her footsteps light. Heavier footsteps followed not far behind and Izora was able to get a glimpse of someone's shoes before another wave of pain forced her to close her eyes and grit her teeth.

"Can you please help her Xeno?" The feminine voice pleaded to the person that she had brought with her.

"Of course my dear, Marie-Anna. Can you hear me, Miss? My name's Xenophilius Lovegood, I'm going to carry you back to castle, alright?" A masculine voice to Izora's left said.

Izora gasped and her eyes snapped opened at the sudden feeling of being lifted into the air, coming face to face with the most startlingly black eyes she had ever seen. White-blonde hair, only shades lighter than her own hair, framed a classically handsome face with a Romanesque noise and thin lips.

"How is she? Is she alright?" The same breathy feminine voice demanded from the young man known as Xenophilius's right. Izora looked away from the dark eyes to stare wide-eyed at the gorgeous woman stand at Xenophilius' left, near her feet. The woman was a tiny thing, barely reaching the blonde man's shoulder with curly gold hair down to her waist and big silver-blue eyes.

"We must head back to the castle Marie-Anna. You can ask the poor girl all the questions after she's settled in the Hospital Wing." Xenophilius chided fondly, causing a pout to form on Marie-Anna's face.

"Wait!" Izora croaked when Xenophilius began to walk away from the Shrieking Shack, "My marten is in the Shack. Please put me down so I can go get him."

Xenophilius shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea Miss. Marie-Anna can you do a summoning spell on her marten?"

Marie-Anna nodded eagerly before looked at Izora, "What's his name dear."

Izora cleared her throat slightly, "Draci Icre."

She wasn't feeling as woozy as she was and her aching head had begun to clear, thankfully just in time for her to remember that she wasn't wearing her gloves. Quickly, she wiggled a little in Xenophilius' arms and dug her gloves out of the pocket of her sweater then yanked them on.

A sharp and agitated yowl filled the air as Draci Icre was pulled out of the Shrieking Shack by Marie-Anna's summoning spell. The irate martin landed in the young woman's arms where he was promptly passed to Izora before he could scratch Marie-Anna.

"Thank you." Izora whispered and cuddled the chittering martin to her chest, while Xenophilius and Marie-Anna made their way back to Hogwarts. The stress of the past few hours finally caught up with the skinny blonde and she fell into blissful unconsciousness

* * *

><p>Marie-Anna watched the frail looking blonde girl in her boyfriend's arms with rapt attention, seeing that the poor thing had fallen unconscious. Marie-Anna was about to make a comment to Xenophilius when a loud exclamation distracted her.<p>

"Izora!" Sirius Black hollered in surprise when he saw the cataleptic girl being carried by the strange Ravenclaw.

Xenophilius paused when the four Marauders rushed to surround him and his charge. Marie-Anna watched them uncertainly.

"What the hell did you do to her?" James Potter demanded, attempting to take the pale haired girl from Xenophilius' arms.

"You know her?" Xenophilius asked, shifting to keep her out of James' reach.

"Of course we know her you blighter!" James squawked and made another move to take her from the white-haired boy.

Remus quickly swatted James away, before reaching for Izora, "She's our friend, may I?"

Xenophilius glanced over at Marie-Anna, who shrugged, before handing the unconscious girl to the tall Gryffindor.

"She needs to go to the Hospital Wing. I found her by the Shrieking Shack, she looked in poor shape."

Remus nodded, "Thank you for helping her, we'll take her there. Would you two mind finding Dmitri Tepes and Galen Silverwood? They're her friends too and I'm sure they would like to know where she is."

Marie-Anna nodded, "Of course. Come on Xeno, we have some friends to find."

The petite blonde grabbed the white-haired man's hand and yanked him in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"What do you think happened to her, Moony?" Sirius asked, brushing a strand of pale hair out of Izora's face, inadvertently touching her forehead and causing a full body shudder to rack her thin frame.

"I don't know, Padfoot. I just hope she's okay." Remus replied, frowning slightly before heading back to the castle at a brisk walk being careful not to jostle his unconscious charge too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Huzzah, another chapter! Muahaha, betcha weren't expecting Xenophilius Lovegood and his future wifey to find our brave heroine! I took some creative license with Mrs. Lovegood's name, since she wasn't given one by JK. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer, that one will be centered around Galen and Dmitri telling Lily about Izzy ability, which means it will follow the same time-line of the last two chapters. Anyhootie, four more reviews and I'll have reached 100! –does an excited jig– I'll be setting up a poll on a one shot pairing as a treat for when I reach 100 reviews. GO LOOK AT THE POLL PLEASE! Now on to the special mentions! –drum roll–<strong>

**Cheerfully Blue: Muahaha did that throw you through a loop or what? Haha, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one. And don't worry Dmitri and Galen will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: In regards to Izzy's powers, I was actually doing research on various psychic powers and psychometry was the most interest and I'd never read a Marauders story with an OC with that ability. As for her last name, I did get the idea from the movie, there's just one difference; Izora's surname is pronounced Hallow-ell, while the sisters' surname is Hal-ee-well. I hope that makes sense.**

**Bubbles OOOOOO: I'm superduper glad you like this story! I hope you like this chapter enough to review it. –winkwink- **

**FleurSuoh: It was a very James-ish reply, wasn't it? It took me almost an hour to get into the mindset to write it. He's a multifaceted character, Mr. James Potter.**

**invisible-gurl: Sadly, Galen and Dmitri didn't find our lovely girl, but the next chapter will have them explained Izora's ability to Lilyflower.**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Yay! You liked the ending! –happy dance- That was probably the only part of this story I've had any say in so far, my muse is such a glory hound. Lily is a lot more creative with her hexes, she's like Hermione and Ginny rolled into one. Now that's a scary thought.**

**Nizuna Fujieda: I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Queer King stephen: Why thank you! I had a dream about it, that's what gave me the idea.**

**Eva Sirico: I hope you love this chapter too!**

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: Have I mentioned that your username makes me giggle? My house could convict me a thousand times too, thank Merlin it can't talk or I'd be screwed. Muahaha, we all know Lily secretly loves James' pet names for her, she just too stubborn to admit it. I'm glad you think the apologize was perfect. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	13. Chapter XII

**Quick Note: This chapter will be centered around Galen and Dmitri telling Lily about Izora's powers, so basically this chapter is happening at the same time as the last two chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>"What just happened?" She whispered, staring at the two boys that were standing in front of her.<em>

_Galen and Dmitri shared an uncomfortable glance, before look at the unsure Lily and sitting down across from her._

_"Lily, what we're going tell you is Izora deepest secret. You mustn't tell anyone, promise?" Galen asked._

_Lily nodded, "Promise."_

_Galen took a deep breath and glanced at Dmitri again, "Izora has a very special gift…"_

* * *

><p>"I'll start at the beginning to avoid confusion." Galen said, "This is a long story, mind you, so please wait until I finish before asking questions. "<p>

Lily nodded and leaned forward eagerly, she was desperate to know what had happened when Izora had touched her.

Galen cleared his throat, "Let's see, the Hallowells are a pureblood family, going as far back as the Blacks and Malfoys. They, the women especially, have been known to develop odd gifts ever few generations. From-"

"Telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, some are even born as Legilimens and Occlumens, there have even been a few metamorphmagus." Dmitri cut in, much to Galen's annoyance.

"Yes, thank you for that Dmitri." Galen said with a glare before turning back to Lily, "As I was saying, most of these gifts were harmless, but occasionally a child would be born with a very rare ability. Izora's great grandmother on her father's side was a Seer and a powerful one at that."

Galen paused to level Lily with a calculating look, "Do you know what psychometry is?"

Lily frowned and shook her head, "No."

"It's another form of clairvoyance, the ability to know the past and sometimes the future of an object or person with a simple touch. Normally, this ability only works when the person with the gift touches an object, but it goes so much deeper than that for Izora. Have you ever wondered why Izora always wears gloves? Why she never lets anyone or anything touch her bare skin?" Dmitri supplied when Galen took too long to answer.

Lily nodded again, she had been curious but didn't think it would be polite to ask.

"Every time a person or an object makes contact with her skin, her mind is bombarded with the memories, thoughts, and emotions from that object. It wasn't so bad when she was a baby, but as she got older the ability got stronger. It became so strong, her parents had to start using a purifying spell on her clothes, blankets, everything she came in contact with." Galen paused to breathe and let Dmitri take over.

"But that only helped keep the gift at bay when she was awake. When Izora was asleep, her ability took control of her unconscious mind forcing her to relive the memories of anything, person or object, that was within half a mile from her. Her dreams were often filled with garish nightmares because of the magical objects her mother kept in the house." Dmitri explained with disdain.

"When Izora was eight, she had wandered into her mother's study where an urn with one her ancestor's ashes was kept in a glass cabinet. Izora was a curious child and she still didn't completely understand her gift, but when she touched the urn the memories that flooded her mind were enough to send her into a catatonic state for almost a week." Galen added quietly, "The things she witnessed from touching the urn had damaged her psyche. She had retreated so deeply into herself that her father feared she could never be able pulled from it."

"Muggles call it total brain lock." Dmitri added helpfully. "Her father took her to a powerful psychic that was able to bring out of her own mind, but she no longer was the same innocent little girl. She spent the next three years isolating herself in her house, practicing the purifying spell. She learned that if you use the spell enough times on an object, it will be completely free of any residual memories and she could touch it without worrying about the consequences."

"Thank you Dmitri." Galen said sarcastically, "Her mother didn't want to send her to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore promised to help Izora gain control of her ability, so her father let her go. That's how we met her."

Fond smiles spread across both boys faces as they thought about their first day of Hogwarts.

"She had Floo'd to Platform 9¾, tripped out of the fireplace and landed right on top of us, luggage and all." Galen chuckled.

"Yeah, she landed on you while her bloody trunk fell on me." Dmitri grumbled, "By arse was hurting for a week."

Lily giggled slightly at the image that popped into her head.

"We learned about her ability in second year. Malfoy was mocking Galen for being a half-blood and Izora decided that he could use a black eye to go with his pretty hair." Dmitri said with a cackle.

"Of course he didn't like that, so he slapped her. Well, neither of us like that and Malfoy for more than a black eye after that and we learned about her gift when we saw her whimpering on the floor." Galen added with a grin, "And the rest is history, as the muggles say."

Lily smiled slightly, "She must really care about you guys if she was willing to punch Lucius Malfoy. I just have one question. If she can use a purifying spell on objects, why can't she use it on a person?"

Galen shrugged, "It doesn't work on people. Though she didn't use it on Draci Icre but she can touch him without her gloves. I have a theory that if she touches a person or animal enough, she'll develop a tolerance but she hasn't wanted to try it."

"I don't blame her. The whole ordeal sounds quite painful." Lily said sympathetically.

Dmitri was about to say something when the doors to the Three Broomsticks was thrown open and a petite blonde rushed in followed by a tall young man with white hair.

"We're looking for a Galen Silverwood and a Dmitri Tepes!" The blonde shouted, bouncing eagerly from table to table.

Galen and Dmitri shared a look before Galen stood from his seat.

"We're over here." Galen called out, waving his hand slightly.

The couple rushed over to their table, the girl bouncing on her heels when she reached it.

"We need you two to come with us back to Hogwarts." The blonde said.

"Why?" Dmitri demanded.

The young man with white hair coughed, "I'm Xenophilius Lovegood and this is my girlfriend Marie-Anna Krause. She found your friend, Izora, by the Shrieking Shack and we were going to take her to Hospital Wing when the Marauders intercepted us. They're taking her there now and asked us to fetch you two."

Galen and Dmitri were already half-way out of the Three Broomsticks before Xenophilius was even finished speaking with Lily, Marie-Anna, and Xenophilius on their heels.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Lily asked urgently.

"No, I was walking by the Shrieking Shack when I saw her hunched over on the ground. I went to see if she was okay and when it became clear she wasn't, I went and got Xeno. She passed out shortly after we reached Hogsmeade." Marie-Anna explained, keeping pace with the slightly taller red-head.

"Thank you for coming to get us." Lily said gratefully once the they entered the castle.

"You're welcome, will you come find us to let us know how she's doing?" Xenophilius asked, grabbing Marie-Anna's hand to keep her from following after Lily, Galen, and Dmitri.

"Of course!" Lily called over her shoulder as she rushed to catch up with the other two boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, not as long as I wanted it to be but that can't really be helped, I'll try to make the next one longer. 106 Reviews! I squealed when I saw that, my dad thinks I'm crazy. XD Anyway, thank you my ever faithful readers, for allowing me to reach such a high number of reviews. Don't forget to take the poll so that I can write that one-shot for you all! So far aRemusIzora, Sirius/OC, Fred&George/OC one-shot are tied! Now on to the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: Sonic Bubble's Vengeance! I love it! Almost fell of my chair, I was laughing so hard. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Draci Icre is awesome isn't he? He's the star of the whole story, just don't tell the Marauders that. On a side note, I got my username from my unhealthy obsession with Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan and Zacky Vengeance from A7x.**

**Bookworm267: -Grins really big- Glad you liked the story so far!**

**Jesskayloves2read: Hi new person! Welcome to FF, I hope you like this chapter as much as the past ones. **

**Invisible-gurl: Buahaha, you'll have to wait and see!**

**Cheerfully Blue: The Lovegoods make me happy too! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see if Izzy reveals her secret to the boys!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Nope, poor Izzy rarely gets a moment to catch her breath. That was the point of this chapter though.**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Muahaha, I am the master of the unexpected plot twists! Don't worry though, the Lovegoods are going to play a vital role in the next few chapters.**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Poor Izzy is kinda both, stunned and in pain. Such a horrible combination.**

**: I can't remember if you're a new reviewer, if you are then HI! If not then still HI! Martens are the best! I've always wanted one, either a marten or a ferret. Either one would be awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Qu0thTheRaveNeverm0re: Haha, yup. Most of the Marauder stories I've read have the OC as a slender but with plenty of curves. Izzy is not like that, she eats like a horse but looks like she hasn't eaten a full meal in her life. She's one of those tall, lanky kinda girls, with little to no curves, but still very pretty. I'm glad you said something about it, I love when my readers can pick up on stuff that set me apart from other authors. **


	14. Chapter XIII

_Hospital Wing; Hogwarts Castle_

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey had just settled Izora's prone body on one of the cots in the Hospital Wing when the doors were thrown open and three very anxious students came rushing in. The Marauders were sitting together on the cot to the left of Izora's when Galen, Dmitri, and Lily came barreling in.<p>

"How is she?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

Dmitri and Galen demanded simultaneously, much to Madame Pomfrey's chagrin.

"Calm down boys. Miss Hallowell is doing just fine. It's just a mild case of over exertion and exhaustion."

Both Galen and Dmitri visible slumped with relief at the nurse's words. Galen pulled a chair over to the right of Izora's cot, slouching slightly when he sat, while Dmitri took his place on the floor on the same side, leaning against the wall tiredly.

Lily shifted uncomfortably, not sure if she should sit down and wait for Izora to wake up or leave. She was about to leave when James grabbed her hand softly.

"I'll move so you can sit here. Izzy would like it if you stayed." He murmured and got up then nudged Lily into the spot he'd just vacated.

"Thank you." Lily whispered, clasping her hands together in her lap.

James just shrugged and sat on the floor leaning his back against Izora's cot. Madame Pomfrey frowned slightly, she would normally only allow two visitors at a time but she could see the resolve to stay put in their eyes so she let it go and bustled back to her office.

When the seven not quite friends saw Madame Pomfrey head back to her office without forcing five of them to leave, they all relaxed in their seats and prepared to wait until Izora woke up.

* * *

><p>Izora was floating, at least she thought she was floating, she felt completely weightless. It was a nice feeling she decided, though she could do without the constant blackness that she was surrounding in. She wasn't a big fan of the dark, too many things hide in the shadows, just waiting to pounce on some poor fool when they least expected it.<p>

She sighed quietly and looked around, straining her eyes to see _something _beyond the blackness, but there was nothing. She was about to give up when a blurry light caught her attention, with another quick glance around her, Izora shrugged and headed towards the faint light that was steadily getting brighter the closer she got.

Suddenly, the light disappeared and Izora could hear faint and familiar voices. With a jolt, she realized that she must have passed out and, if the recognizable scent of medicine was any hint, she was in the Hospital Wing, again.

With a loud groan, Izora opened her eyes and quickly snapped them shut when she was momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Izzy? You alright, love?" James' voice floated through the hazy mess that was Izora's brain.

Izora opened her into slits, coming face to face with James' bespectacled eyes.

"Guway." She slurred and swatted at him half-heartedly.

James' booming laugh filled Izora's head followed by the barking laugh of Sirius and the softer chuckles of Remus, Galen, Dmitri, Peter, and Lily.

"She's alright." James said through his laughter, making Izora groan again.

Abruptly, Izora jerked into a sitting position when she remembered what had caused her to pass out and end up in the Hospital Wing. Her head swimming slightly with the quick change in position, Izora turned to face Remus, staring at him with wide blue-green eyes.

Remus frowned slightly when he noticed the look the scrawny girl was giving him, "What's wrong, Izora?"

Giving herself a quick shake, Izora smile at him, "Nothing Remus, nothing at all."

Remus' frowned deepened slightly, but he didn't push her for an explanation and Izora was grateful for that.

"So how long was I out this time?" She asked no one in particular.

"An hour and a half." Dmitri said helpfully from his sprawled out position on the cot to the left of her.

"Ah, that must be a new record." Izora mused thoughtfully, remembering all the other times she had wound up in the Hospital Wing.

"You're right about that Miss Hallowell." Madame Pomfrey agreed as she bustled over to the octet, carrying a tray of foul smelling potions, which she promptly began forcing down Izora's throat.

* * *

><p>Madame Pomfrey had finally let Izora leave the Hospital Wing after spending forty-five minutes shoving nasty tasting potions down her throat.<p>

Izora gagged, "I swear on Morgaine's head that woman is trying to kill me."

Lily bumped her hip against Izora, "Oh stop being so dramatic, you're becoming as bad as Potter and Black."

"OI!" Both boys exclaimed indignantly from their positions behind the two girls with the other four boys.

Lily sniffed and stuck her nose in the air contemptuously, "You both know it true."

Izora giggled and glanced at Lily, a smile spreading across her lips when she saw the teasing glint in the other girl's emerald eyes. Lily returned the grin and threw her head back with a laugh, green eyes sparkling with amusement when James' and Sirius' began to grumble to each other.

The thin blonde glanced over her shoulder and smiled wider at the absolutely flabbergasted look on the two boys faces when they realized that the Lily Evans was teasing, actually teasing, them. Izora quickly turned back around when she accidently caught Remus' eye.

Izora knew she was going to have to talk to Remus about what she had inadvertently discovered, but she was nervous about revealing the way she had found out. She didn't want him to hate her because of her gift. Izora was more than aware of how intrusive some people viewed her ability. A simple touch from her took away whatever privacy a person thought they had, leaving them completely exposed. Such a feeling was unnerving and nobody enjoys feeling like that.

The octet had reached the Fat Lady's portrait without Izora even realizing it, which caused her to nearly run right into the wall if Lily hadn't grabbed her sweater's sleeve and forced to a halt.

"You two want to come in?" Lily asked, looking at Galen and Dmitri questioningly.

"If that's alright, we'd like to a keep an eye on Izora for a little while longer." Galen responded.

"We don't mind." James piped up, much to the girls, Galen, and Dmitri's surprise.

Lily looked at James like he had a second head for a few heartbeats before shaking herself and whispering the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and the eight students hustled inside, quickly claiming the sofa and the armchairs nearest the fire for themselves.

Lily and Izora stretched out on the sofa facing the fire with Remus, James, and Sirius taking the spots on the floor in front of them. Galen sat in the armchair the sofa's left while Peter claimed the one on the right and Dmitri sprawled out comfortably on the floor in front of the fire.

Izora began to giggle softly to herself when she took in the strange group of people that had seemingly come together as friends despite all their differences.

"What are you laughing about Iz?" Sirius asked, tilting his head back enough to look at her.

Izora shrugged her bony shoulders, "Nothing, it's just amusing to see a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, and six Gryffindors sitting in the same common room, completely at ease with each other."

The others looked around quickly and started to laugh when they realized that she was right, it was exceptionally unusual.

"And it's all because of you, Izora. Hard to imagine a wisp of a girl can bring such different people together isn't it." Lily said with a smile causing Izora to blush in embarrassment.

"She has a point. If you didn't keep ending up in the Hospital Wing, this would probably never be happening." Dmitri pointed out, always so helpful.

"Idiot." Galen said and threw a pillow at Dmitri's face.

The Marauders, Lily, Galen, and Izora laughed when the lanky Hufflepuff began to curse Galen's existence.

Izora leaned back, completely relaxed and content to watch her suddenly enlarged group of friends joke and tease each other as if they'd known each other for years instead of a month or so. It made her forget her worry about telling Remus about her secret and how she knew his, at least temporarily.

Remus tilted his head back slightly, a small smile playing at his lips when he saw the satisfied look on Izora's face as she gazed at her friends. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he gently slipped his large hand into her smaller, gloved hand and squeezed slightly. Izora's blue-green eyes flickered to his honey-gold ones and smiled gently at him before squeezing his hand back, before letting go.

"Can I speak to you privately? It's important." She whispered quietly, leaning down slightly to make sure he was the only one that heard her.

Remus frowned slightly but nodded and stood, holding out his hand for her to take. Izora grasped his hand carefully and let him pull her up then lead her out of the common.

The others had gone quiet and watched the two make their way out of the portrait hole.

"Wonder what that was about." James muttered, looking at the closed portrait hole quizzically.

"Maybe he's going to ask her out." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Maybe we should mind our own business and give them privacy." Lily said giving the three remaining Marauders, Dmitri, and Galen a hard look that clearing said 'Sit your asses down and leave them alone.'

The five boys gulped and stayed where they were, none of them brave enough to incur the red-head's wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Phew, not really sure if this would be considered short, since its 3½ pages long. Anyhooties, next chapter will have the big REVEAL! Dun dun dun! Don't forget to VOTE on the poll, I've already got ideas for the one-shot circling through my head, now I just need a pairing to add to the story. Oh and I'm going to put up another poll on my profile regarding a possible rating increase for this story, so make sure you check that out. Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!<strong>

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: She's a real bitch ain't she? I can't really blame her though, she was raised in a typical pureblood fashion.**

**Nizuna Fujieda: The Lovegoods are only going to be vital in maybe one or two more chapters, not sure which chapters though. We'll just have to wait and see. **

**LittleMissMia123: Hey you're new! Hi, new reviewer! Sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to read about our dear Remus' reaction to everything.**

**Cheerfully Blue: Yay! I hope you like this chapter and hopefully if my muse is feeling generous, I'll post chapter 14 tomorrow!**

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: I was almost crying while I was writing that part too, though that could have been because I was watching King Arthur and it was at the ice scene were Dagonet dies. That part makes me cry every time. Haha, Putten, I think that's the part that makes me giggle the most, it's such a funny word. It reminds me of the word Shim, which was the name of one of my cats. (We didn't know if he was a boy or girl and I didn't want to call him she-man.) Anyhooties, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it made up for the melancholy-ness of the last one.**

**P.S. – I was listening to the 'Remember the Titans' soundtrack and was gettin' my groove on while writing this, so forgive any mistakes that might be there. Feel free to point them out to me in a review. –winkwink- **


	15. Chapter XIV

Izora cleared her throat and shifted from foot to foot nervously while Remus leaned against the wall besides the Fat Lady's portrait, looking at the waifish blonde expectantly.

"What was it you wanted-" Remus began, but was promptly cut off by Izora.

"I know you're a werewolf." She blurted out then cringed at how tactless that was.

Remus straightened instantly, his normally warm gold eyes cold as he regarded the girl in front of him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said coolly, "One of the potions Madame Pomfrey must be making you delusional."

Izora's posture suddenly became stiff at his patronize tone, "I am _**not**_ delusional!"

Remus snorted slightly, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing but he was panicking inside.

'_How could she know? Unless Snape told her, but that's not possible.' _He thought to himself before taking a deep breath.

"Prove it. What makes you think I'm a werewolf?"

He watched as Izora flinched at his cold tone and ducked her head in an attempt to avoid eye contact with him.

"Well?" He prompted after a few moments of silence.

"I, I can't really explain how I know." Izora muttered, looking at the wall over his shoulder.

Remus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, irritation clear on his face, "Then why am I supposed to believe you?" He demanded.

Izora flinched again, bowing her head and wrapping her arms around her middle, she shifted slightly before straighten again. Remus was surprised to see the determination on her face.

"Give me your hand." She said and pulled off her gloves.

"Why?" He asked warily.

Izora scowled, "Do you want me to prove how I know or not?"

The tall Gryffindor frowned but held is hand out for her to take. He jumped slightly when Izora's smaller and surprisingly calloused hand grabbed his. Remus watched as Izora's body tensed and her blue-green eyes glazed over, unseeing.

"You were attacked when you were six years old by Fenrir Greyback because your father insulted him at some point. Dumbledore had the Whomping Willow planted on the grounds specifically for when you attended Hogwarts as a way for you to get to the Shrieking Shack with ease. You also-"

Remus pulled his hand from Izora's death grip, staring at her with astonished eyes, "How? How do you know those things?"

Izora shook her head, swaying slightly with exhaustion but she made an effort to reply, "In technical terms, I'm a clairvoyant. I was born with the gift of psychometry, I see and feel everything and object or person saw or felt by touching them. That's how I found out about your secret. I accidently touched the wall of the Shrieking Shack."

Remus shook his head, having a hard time grasping what she was telling him, "That's why you passed out?"

Izora nodded and slid down the wall onto the floor, the exhaustion settling in even more, "It's draining, my gift. It takes a mental, emotional, and physical toll every time I use it, accidently or not. That's why I wear gloves and clothes that cover my skin, a feather light touch can send me into a memory that isn't mine."

Instantly Remus felt guilty for the way he had been treating her, it was obvious her gift caused her to suffer as much as his curse caused him.

He crouched down in front of her and carefully touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry Izora. I shouldn't have spoken to you so harshly. I've just had to be extra careful with keeping my gift a secret."

Izora smiled tiredly, "S'alright, I understand." She yawned slightly, "I'm just going to close my eyes for a few seconds. I've never used my gift on purpose before."

Remus smiled slightly when Izora nodded off, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"Silly girl." He muttered and picked her up bridal style, careful not to jostle her too much and turned to the Fat Lady's portrait, "Pumpkin pastries."

* * *

><p>Sirius and James leapt up from their seats when they saw Remus reenter the common room carrying an unconscious Izora in his arms.<p>

"What did you bloody _**do **_to her?" James demanded in the tone of voice one would expect to hear from an overprotective brother.

"She actually fainted when you asked her out?" Sirius inquired in shock, "I thought that only happened to me."

James promptly smacked him with a pillow, "Focus you git!"

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes, "If you two are done, can someone help me get her upstairs to her dorm?"

Galen flicked a stunning spell at the stairs leading up to the girls' dorms before he, Dmitri, and the other three Marauders followed Remus up them

Lily jumped up, "Boys aren't supposed to go into the girls' dormitories!" She squawked outraged.

Sirius spun around to face her and scratched his head in mock puzzlement, "Really? The girls I know don't seem to mind when I go up there."

"You pig!" Lily screeched and darted after the boys, shouting profanities the entire time.

"Would you be quiet! You'll wake up Izora!" James snapped and hurried past Remus to open the door to the Sixth years' dorms.

"Which bed is hers?" Remus asked, looked over his shoulder at Lily.

Lily huffed and pointed the only unmade bed in the room, glaring venomously at the other boys as they began to snoop around the room.

"The Gryffindor girls' dorms look very different from the Hufflepuff ones." Dmitri said off-handedly.

Lily gave a strangled sounded shriek at what he said, "Do you have any respect for the rules! James Potter get your grubby paws out of my trunk!" She yelped, her attention diverted from Dmitri to where James had opened her trunk.

Lily snatched a pillow off the nearest bed and proceeded to beat James upside the head with it, "You bloody toerag!"

The other boys watched with amusement as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, who was easily six inches taller and a ninety pounds heavy than the petite red-head, was brought to his knees by a pillow.

"I can't close my eyes for a minute without two of you trying to kill each other." Izora muttered groggily, having been woken up by Lily's cursing James' existence.

Lily immediately dropped the pillow and rushed over to Izora's side, "Oh I am so, so sorry Izora. I didn't mean to wake you."

Izora shook her head and looked around, blinking slightly when she saw all the boys in the girls' dorms.

"How the hell did you get up here?" She said blandly, before reaching into her sweater and pulling Draci Icre out of the hidden pocket.

The marten chattered in protest and quickly wrestled himself out of her grip before darting under the blankets to finish his well deserved nap.

"Magic of course." Sirius said cockily, "Nice panties by the way."

Izora's gaze instantly snapped to where Sirius was standing at the foot of the bed, where her now open trunk was and holding a pair of her underwear up.

"Thank you. They certain are your color, Sirius, why don't you keep them." Izora stated flatly.

Silence filled the room for a few heartbeats, before Sirius began to sputter and everyone else began laughing.

"Come on, lads. Izzy obviously needs to rest or we'll all be victim to her razor sharp tongue." Galen said with a chuckle and snatched the underwear from Sirius grasp, dropping them back into the trunk as he walked past.

Everyone except Remus followed him out, Lily casting one last furtive glance over her shoulder before shutting the door.

"Is it alright if I tell the others about, you know, your gift?" Remus asked quietly.

Izora took a deep breath and lay back down on her bed, "Sure, it's only fair since I know about them being illegal animagi."

Remus smiled and patted her sleeve covered arm, "You should get some rest, I'll send Lily up when dinner starts."

Izora smiled, "Thanks, Remus."

Remus nodded and stood, heading out of the dorm but was stopped by Izora saying his name.

"You owe me a trip to Hogsmeade, wolf-boy." She called out softly, a smile on her lips.

The tall, sandy haired boy laughed, "Alright. And wolf-boy?"

Izora just stuck her tongue out at him childishly before burrowing under her covers for a much needed nap.

Remus chuckled and quietly made his way back down to the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Muahaha, kind of a medium length chapter. I'm not terribly happy with this chapter, so I may go back and fix it up later. Anyhooties! I shall be writing a one-shot about Remus and Izora because that was the pairing with the most votes that should be out in two or so days. Now go check out my other poll! To the SPECIAL MENTIONS!<strong>

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Same here.**

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: Pft, I live with three redheads myself (two girls and a boy) so I've experienced the infamous redhead wrath. It's a terrifying thing to behold. Your cat sounds scary! Awesome, but scary. Poor mice and other vermin, I have five pet rats and have had to save them a few times from my cat.**

**Cheerfully Blue: I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. They don't know her all that well, but from what they have learned about her, Izora's a terrible klutz.**

**Don'tstoptherain: Hey! You're new! At least I think you are… Anyhooties, I don't think Izora's gonna be kissin' anyone anytime soon. So no worries about her suddenly dropping dead, unconscious maybe, but not dead.**

**SunnySmile13: No worries, love! I've just been on a role, the plot bunnies are just hopping around like, well like rabbits! XD**

**LittleMissMia123: You have? Really? Hmm… I'm going to have Sherlock look into this… Anyhooties (haha, I love that word), I hope you like this chapter enough to give me those virtual cookies!**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Psh, she's a redhead, everyone should be scared of redhead. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sarin-sama: S'alright, it can take me forever to find the time to read some of my fav stories on this site. I'm glad you like the discovery of the furry little problem and the meeting of the Lovegoods. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Yuppers! And our favorite marten makes an appearance! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Ohmyfickleheart: Hey you're new too! Glad you like the story so far!**

**The Super Slytherin: Now I know you're a new reviewer! I would have remembered a name like Super Slytherin, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Invisible-gurl: She's a redhead, love 'em but they scare the beejeezus outta me sometimes. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**PS: Edited, thanks Cheerfully Blue for pointing out a mistake! Hugs for you.**


	16. Chapter XV

When Remus reached the bottom of the stairs, Galen and Dmitri were standing by the portrait hole talking to the other Marauders and Lily.

"Hey Remus, is she asleep?" Galen asked when the tall teen approached.

"Yes, I told I would send Lily up when dinner started, if that's okay with her?" He looked questioningly at the redhead.

Lily sniffed, "Of course, I can't allow you boys to go up there anymore."

Sirius leaned close to James and stage whispered, "Her other dorm mates certainly won't be happy about that. I am in high demand after all."

James and Dmitri snorted a laugh. Peter gave a unsure giggle, while Galen and Remus sighed in exasperation, and Lily glared at the three chuckling boys.

"Pigs, the lot of you." She sniffed again before turning on her heel and back towards the girls dormitory, "See you later Galen, Dmitri." She called over her shoulder, almost as an afterthought.

The six boys shared amused glances, before staying their goodbyes to each other.

Remus sighed quietly and followed his mates back to their usual spots by the fireplace.

"So what did you and our dear Izzy talk about Moony?" Sirius demanded as soon as they had all gotten comfortable.

Remus glanced at him quickly, but didn't answer, preferring to put his thoughts in order first.

"Padfoot, mate, I do think our young Moony is trying to keep it a secret from us." James commented conversationally.

Sirius nodded sagely, folding his hands and resting on them, "I do believe he is, Prongs. What should we do about that?"

The two dark haired boys shared an evil look and Peter began to giggle nervously when James and Sirius began to silently advance on the seemingly oblivious Remus.

What the tallest Marauder said next though, stopped them in their tracks.

"She knows."

Sirius and James froze, staring at Remus with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Wha-What? Are you taking the piss?" James demanded in a slightly strangled tone.

Remus just shook his head, "I'm being completely serious."

Sirius, for once, didn't make his usual joke.

"How?" He asked instead, sitting back down and pulling James back on to the sofa.

"She's a clairvoyant with the ability of psychometry."

Sirius, James, and Peter just stared him like he had three heads.

Remus sighed, "Psychometry, it means she sees memories or thoughts by touching an object or a person. She touched one of the Shrieking Shack's walls and saw all of us."

"Fuck!" Sirius cursed vehemently.

James couldn't help but agree, "She's not going to tell anyone is she?"

Remus was surprised by the sudden rush of anger her felt at James' comment, "Of course not! Doesn't the fact that she came and admitted knowing say anything about her trustworthiness! Besides, her gift is as much a secret as my curse!"

Remus flushed slightly when he realized how strongly he and spoken and from the surprised looks his three friends were giving him.

"Alright mate. Merlin's balls, mate, we didn't realize you felt so… Intensely about her." James said in an attempt to placate the angry werewolf.

"Yeah, it's almost like you have a _crush_ on her." Sirius said with a leer.

Remus started to sputter out disagreements, but James and Sirius ignored his protests.

"I think you're right, Padfoot. Our little Moony is growing up!" James cooed dramatically and hugged Sirius to him.

Sirius sniffled mockingly, pretending to dab at his eyes and embracing James, "They grow up so fast!"

Remus growled, actually growled, and glared at the two idiots acting like proud parents, clutching each other and pretending to bawl on each other's shoulder.

"Oh, piss off you gits." Remus snapped and crossed his arms, glaring at the fire moodily.

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting her bed reading <em>Hogwarts, A History <em>when Izora woke up an hour and a half later. She groaned rolled over, right off the side of her bed… Again.

"Fuck!" Izora yelped and started thrashing about, which only succeeded in tangling her up in the blankets even more.

Lily glanced over her book at the spazzing figure on the floor before calmly turning the page and continuing to read.

After about ten minutes, Izora stopped trying struggling and just laid on the floor, breathing heavily from exertion. Lily coolly bookmarked her page and closed her book then she looked down at Izora's prone form.

"Are you quite done?" The redhead asked passively, an amused glint in her green eyes.

Izora huffed and made another valiant effort to get out of the death trap made of blankets, before giving up with a groan of irritation.

Lily raised an eyebrow before grasping the corner of the blanket and giving it a good tug. To Izora's chagrin and Lily's amusement, the swaddle of blankets fell open as if they hadn't tried to kill the tall blonde.

Izora huffed again and sat up, giving the pile of blankets a good kick then tripped over backwards when her foot got caught. Lily's eyebrows rose at the curses that spilled from the normally quiet and shy blonde in front of her, they certain would have made a sailor blush.

"Better?" Lily asked amused.

Izora simply snorted and began rummaging around her trunk, then headed into the bathroom to change. Lily shook her head in bemusement and waited patiently for the taller girl.

When Izora exited the bathroom, she looked much less haggard.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, pulling on her trainers.

Lily glanced at the small watch on her wrist, "About an hour and a half. Dinner starts in forty minutes."

Izora groaned, her stomach rumbling in agreement with her discontent at having to wait for food, "But I'm hungry now." She whined slightly.

Lily smiled at her the way an adult smiles at an unruly child, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Suddenly Izora perked up and a sly smiled crossed her face, the look instantly made Lily wary.

"What?" The redhead asked cautiously.

"I just got a brilliant idea. You may not like it too much, since it involves the Marauders."

Lily stiffened slightly, "You're right, I don't like it. At all."

Izora pouted and made her eyes go wide in a classical puppy-dog look, "But you haven't even heard it!"

"And I don't want to. Any idea that involves those gits is bound to be a bad one."

The blonde huffed, "But I want food, I haven't eaten since this morning! And that was just a slice of toast!"

Lily scowled at Izora's obvious attempt to guilt trip her, "Fine. But do not take this as positive reinforcement! I still don't like anything that has to do with the Marauders." Lily paused, "Except you of course."

Izora grinned and slipped on her gloves then grabbed Lily's hand and sprinted down the stairs, eager to fill her complaining stomach.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!" The loud exclamation made everyone in the common room, including the Marauders, turn towards the girls' dormitory stairs where Izora was laying, flat on her back, at the bottom with Lily standing on the step up her, giggling.<p>

The four Marauders were out of their seats and surrounding the blonde in the blink of an eye.

"Are you alright there, love?" Sirius asked with an amused chuckle.

Izora grunted and glared at her trainers, specifically the left one with the untied shoe-laces.

"Everything is out to bloody get me today!" She whined childishly.

James looked at her confused before looking at Lily, "Did she hit her head on the way down?"

Lily laughed outright, making James beam happily and Izora roll her eyes.

"Gits. Can someone help me up please?" Izora asked.

Remus smiled slightly, grabbing her hand and pulling her too her feet. Unfortunately, he forgot that Izora was light and he used a little too much force, causing her to be pulled right against his body.

Izora blinked rapidly, staring at him wide-eyed, "Hi."

A smile tugged at Remus' lips, "Hi."

The two were snapped out of their staring by Sirius and James wolf-whistling at them.

"Whoop! Get some Moony!" Sirius laughed and high-fived James.

The two tall teens blushed bright red and quickly jerked away from each other as if they were on fire.

Izora cleared her throat, looking anywhere but at Remus, "Right then, can you boys take us to the kitchens? I'm starved."

Sirius and James exchanged amused looks, "Sure." They chorused.

"Why don't you and Lily lead the way? We'll be right behind you." Sirius said, lightly nudging the two girls ahead of them.

Lily slapped his hand when he touched the small of her back, "Don't touch me, Black." She snapped and dragged Izora out of the portrait hole, not bothering to wait for the four boys.

As soon as the portrait hole closed, James, Sirius, and Peter converged on poor Remus.

"You sure you're not interested in her?" Sirius asked, "If you aren't, well… I could always take her off your hands." The darkly handsome boy leered slightly at where Izora and Lily had been.

Remus merely smacked him upside the head and headed out the portrait hole, a laughing James, Sirius and Peter following.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Lily hissed once they had left the common room.<p>

Izora gave a nervous giggle, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about."

Lily scowled and slapped Izora's arm lightly, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" A grin slowly spread across the shorter girl's face, "Do you like him?"

Izora paused and looked at Lily wide-eyed, "Pardon?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Do you like him? You know, like a crush?"

The blonde shook her head rapidly, "I've barely known him for less than a month! Besides, I've never had a 'crush' on anyone in my life."

Now it was Lily's turn to stare wide-eyed, "Never?"

"No, never. I don't exactly have much experience with societal norms, Lily."

Lily blushed, "Right, sorry."

The two stood in a slightly awkward silence.

"What are you two standing around for?" Sirius asked as he walked over to them and slipped an arm around Izora's waist.

Izora looked at him strangely and Lily glared venomously.

"Waiting for you four to catch up, of course." Izora answered.

James jabbed Sirius in the ribs, making him yelp and jump away from the bespectacled boy's prodding and away from Izora.

"Stop it, Padfoot." James hissed quietly so only Sirius could hear him.

Sirius huffed, "Why?"

Ignoring the two whispering idiots, Remus walked over to stand between the two girl and offered Izora his left arm and Lily his right.

"Shall we?" He asked with a sweet smile.

Izora and Lily giggled together and slipped their arms through his, "Sure." They chorused.

Remus grinned and led the girls towards the kitchens with Peter trailing behind them, while Sirius and James continued to argue in whispers with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Another update! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy with school and stuff. Anyhooties, I'm also sorry I haven't posted the little RemusIzora one-shot yet, I'm still perfecting it. Hmm… I hope everyone likes this chapter, I was watching the Brothers Grimm and listening to some Disney songs (yes, I know, it's weird a 17 year old likes Disney, mock if you wish). Let's see… I can't think of anything that's worth noting sooo onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS! PS: Don't forget to check out the poll regarding a rating increase! I really would like my readers opinions on that. I'd hate to lose some of you because of a little lemon.**

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: Haha, it would make sense if I was a redhead, but no. I'm blonde, well it's kinda a light brown/dark blonde color. I've dyed my hair so much, it's hard to tell. Maybe your cat and my cat should have tea sometime? They could go over battle strategies. XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Eh? Why would Izora hangout with Snape? He's most definitely not on her Christmas list. (Mine either for that matter)**

**LittleMissMia123: Sherlock has discovered that you were a silent reader, you started reviewing at chapter 13, which is actually chapter XII… I think, my head hurts.**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Of course not! I am the master of irrefutable logic, sorta… Haha, hope you liked this chapter.**

**NerdyChick501: Lily does kick ass, thanks for liking Izora better though. :D**

**Heheheheheh****/****JoannalLupin ö: Why thank you! My self-esteem has just gone up by quite a bit. I don't know about having a filler like that, after all this is a Remus centric OC. Sirius is just eye candy (mind candy? Word candy? I dunno). I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue liking it!**

**Autumnleaves675: Haha, I do that all the time! I'm glad you liked my humble story enough to forgo sleep just to read it. It really does make my ego grow.**

**Cheerfully Blue: Trust me, I was upset when he did that too, but it was necessary. I'm glad you loved it! And thanks for pointing out that little blunder, it has been fixed. XD My only excuse is I was focused on not falling out my chair while I attempted to dance sitting down. (Not as easy as it sounds)**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Yes, he should feel guilty. He was very git-ish in that chapter, but alas it was necessary. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Jabberwocky92: Hey! I think you're a new reviewer! Haha, I do that all the time too! I love JK Rowling, she's a genius, but I just**_** cannot**_** read her books for some reason. I'm glad you like my OCs, especially Dmitri. He's one of my favs too, just don't tell the others that I'm playing favorites, I'll be skinned alive. Sorry about the hair/eye color, it's the only way I can remember who is who when it comes to all the characters floating about my head. They get irritated when I don't write about them, so they try to push themselves in my other stories.**

**Jollyfish: That was my favorite part too, I was laughing the whole time I wrote it.**

**Ohmyfickleheart: Ahhh, a silent reader, that's okay. You have broken you silence, so I forgive you. Sorry about making it seem like a non-Moony story. I was trying to pace the whole romance thing, since Izora is kinda naïve in that social aspect.**

**Seasidesimone: Now I'm pretty sure you're a new reviewer, I could be wrong though. Anyhooties, I'm glad you got a laugh outta that chapter. I live to amuse… and annoy but that doesn't apply right at the moment.**

**Nargles-infested-mistletoe: Sorry about the lack of back-story, I'm still kinda an amateur writer. I'll try to show how their friendships evolve a bit better. I'm also sorry about the short chapters; I'm not the best judge of length… That doesn't sound right at all… ANYHOOTIES, pulling my mind outta the gutter, I'm glad you like the story, despite its shortcomings.**

**Ocean's Eyes: Are you a new reviewer? Anyhooties, to answer your first question, the story will continue through their sixth year. Then a sequel that will be more centered around our dear Sirius (Not Dear Blank, Please Blank), and then a third one that will be about the years after Hogwarts, if that makes any sense at all. **

**Invisible-Gurl: Yup, wolf-boy, I decided that if I ever had the chance to date a werewolf I would call him wolf-boy or Big Bad (Haha like the Big Bad Wolf. XD I'm so corny) I hope you like this chapter. **


	17. Chapter XVI

**Note: Just a quick note, this chapter will be starting off when James is chastising Sirius about putting the moves on Izora. Now on to the actually story, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>James prodded Sirius in the ribs quickly, forcing the taller boy away from Izora and Lily.<p>

"Stop it, Padfoot." James hissed quietly so only Sirius could hear him and nudged him a little farther from where Remus was standing with the girls with Peter hovering to the side.

Sirius huffed indignantly, "Why?" he demanded just as quietly.

James scowled at him darkly, "You know why, you git." The bespectacled boy snapped.

The taller boy scowled right back at his best friend, "Oh come off it Prongs. I'm only having a bit of fun!"

James threw his hands in the air in exasperation and noticed belatedly that Remus, Peter and the girls had disappeared down the corridor towards the kitchens.

"Sirius, mate, I wouldn't normally interfere with you whorish tendencies but for this I'm going to have to put my foot down." James said, stomping his left foot to accentuate his point.

Sirius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, a sullen expression on his handsome face while he stared at the wall. James crossed his arms as well, a fierce glare directed at his best friend as he waited for Sirius's response.

After a few tense and silent minutes, Sirius groaned and uncrossed his arms, "Fine! I won't go chasing after Izora's skirt..."

James grinned and slapped his friend on the back, "Atta boy."

Sirius gave him a balefully look before letting out a bark of laughter as the two friends started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lily stared at the massive kitchen with wide emerald green eyes, "Oh my." She muttered in awe.<p>

Izora smiled slightly, "That was my reaction too." The tall blonde said as she lead the redhead over to the same table she and the Marauders had sat at when over a month ago, Remus and Peter trailing after them.

"Miss Izora! Masters Remus and Peter!" A familiar voice squeaked once the four had sat down at a table and Loppy –her floppy ears bouncing slightly as she rushed over– exclaimed excitedly.

Lily blinked at the tiny house elf, green eyes going wide as saucers, while Izora smiled at the house elf she come to adore.

"Hello Loppy, how have you been?" Izora asked, making the little house elf positively glow at the attention.

"Loppy is doing very well, Miss Izora. What can Loppy get for you and the pretty missus?" Loppy asked looking Lily with big gray eyes.

Lily gave Izora an uncertain look, before looking back at Loppy, "Um… Whatever was prepared for dinner please, Loppy."

Loppy nodded her head rapidly, her ears flapping like wings, "And would Miss Izora and Masters Remus and Peter like their usual?"

"Yes, thank you Loppy. Could also get Sirius and James's usual as well?" Remus asked after glancing at Izora for approval.

Again Loppy's ears flapped as she nodded, "Of course Master Remus. Loppy won't be but a moment or two." With that the floppy eared house elf darted away.

Lily turned to look at Izora after Loppy had disappeared, "I take it you come here often?"

The blonde gave her new friend a sheepish smile and would have replied but the sudden –and loud–appearance of the last two Marauders cut her off.

James sat heavily across from Lily with Sirius taking the spot next him and across from Izora.

"Did Loppy already come by?" Sirius asked, craning his neck to look for the petite house elf.

"Yes, don't worry, we asked her to get the toad flax for you." Izora said with a pleasant smile.

Silence greeted her statement, before James began to laugh raucously with Remus and Peter joining him soon after. Lily clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Sirius gave the blonde an affronted and stunned look and Izora's pleasant smile turned mischievous.

Sirius shook his head, a grin tugging at his full lips, "Bloody hell, Izzy. I never know what you're going to say next."

A smug look graced the waif off a girl's face, "It's a talent."

This set off another bout of laughter, this time from everyone, and it didn't die down until Loppy with an entourage of house elves brought their food.

* * *

><p>The six Gryffindors spent two hours in the kitchens, eating and sharing jokes with each other. Remus couldn't help the small, content smile that spread across his face as he watched James and Lily have a civil conversation without the redhead attempt to kill the bespectacled boy. Then his golden gaze fastening on Izora, her blue-green eyes dancing happily – the spoon she'd been using to eat ice cream was being waved in the air as she talked to Sirius and Peter animatedly.<p>

The scarred young man would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel a twinge of jealousy at how easily she talked to Sirius and the way anything the grey-eyed boy said made her eyes sparkle. Remus would love to be able to do that, to make her laugh and cause her to gesture enthusiastically while she spoke.

He had been so lost in his own mind, that the sudden prodding in his side made him jump slightly and jerk to stare down at a pair of bright green-blue eyes.

"There you are. Thought you'd disappeared on us there." Izora said with a cheeky smile that made Remus's stomach clench uncomfortably.

He shook his head slightly, "Sorry, lost in thought. Did you say something?"

Izora shook her head and leaned a little closer so the other didn't hear, "You've barely said anything and I was worried." She shrugged slightly, a smile playing at the corner of her lips, "Can't have you become reclusive, can I? Not when you're supposed to be the only sane one with those three."

Remus grinned at her when she waved her spoon to encompass the other three Marauders and Lily, who in the middle of a heated debate about something or other.

"Ah, yes. I can't leave you to fend for yourself with Sirius." Remus remarked, giving Izora a wolfish grin.

The thin blonde blushed slightly and ducked her head, "Oh dear, whatever shall I do without you to save me from the horrors of Sirius Black's affections?" she drawled with mild sarcastic amusement.

"Oi!" The boy in question squawked indignantly, much to the other's amusement, "Girls are tripping over themselves to receive my affections."

Izora and Lily gave him a bland looks, "Right." They chorused.

Just them Lily looked at her small wrist watch, "Oh dear, it's almost curfew!" she yelped and jumped up, grabbing Izora's sleeve covered arm and pulling her up.

"Come on, Izora. I have to do rounds in five minutes." She gasped in slight panic.

Izora pried Lily's death grip off her arm, "Calm down Lily, no sense panicking."

The redhead took a deep breath and nodded, looking calmer. Izora waited a moment, before looping her arm with Lily's and heading towards the kitchen exit.

"Are you boys coming?" She called over her shoulder as she held the portrait open for Lily.

The four boys quickly stood and followed the girls. Once they were heading down the corridor back to the Gryffindor tower, Izora looped her other arm through Remus's, giving him a shy smile.

_Maybe I do have a crush on him…_ She thought to herself when her heart gave an odd flutter when golden-eyed boy smiled back at her.

Remus smiled slightly; _Maybe she's not as interested in Sirius as I thought…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I am so so so sorry for the delay and the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. I got really sick and couldn't get out of bed and that was depressing which sucked all my desire to write away, but I'm better now and hopefully, I can get a moderately decent update schedule that I can keep to without blowing a gasket in my brain. Once again thank you for all the reviewsfavs/alerts. I'm sorry I haven't posted the one-shot yet, I'm still working on it. And as for the rating poll, it is unanimous that the rating shall increase and the racy stuff shall be posted in the story instead of doing a deleted scenes type thing. I shall put up another poll that involves a short story – a novella if you will – about Galen, Dmitri, and Izora before the Marauders came into their lives, this will also include what we don't see when Dmitri and Galen aren't in the chapters and doing their own thing. Maybe a little OC/OC thing. Tell me what you think! PS: 40 more reviews until, 200! Have I mentions how much I love my readers/reviewers?**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**XxMixedXxLoverXx: Haha, yes Sirius can be a creepy manwhore, but that's why we love him! I never understood why girls would over look Remus either. I'd love him simple for the fact that he's a werewolf, that alone would make me want to get to know him. Psh, Disney music is the shit, that's why I listen to it while I write. It's good for the creative juices. Muahaha, you'll have to wait and see what happens when Izzy and Remy start snogging. Galen is the one who thought of the theory about if Izzy constantly touching something/someone then she'll basically become desensitized to that person/thing's memories. Annnnd, my sequel will basically have two parts that revolve around both of Izora and Remus and the random OC and Sirius. The first will be kinda like a spin-off sequel that focuses on Sirius and his OC, the second/main sequel will be about the developing relationship between Izora and Remus. So there are going to be two sequels, if that makes **_**any **_**sense at all.**

**Bookworm267: Not so much as pretending, as they are not really aware of what their feelings are. Especially in Izora's case, she's not exactly sure if she likes, likes Remus or she just feels a strong friendship for him. Poor thing is really naïve when it comes to stuff like that.**

**Ohmyfickleheart: -giggles insanely- Heehee dog fight, that's funny. Sirius is just being Sirius, i.e. trying to get Moony werewolf butt in gear about realizing his feeling for our heroine. No-one said his methods were safe for his health, that's for sure. XD**

**Jabberwocky92: Haha, I'll see what I can do about getting the taciturn 'Puff a girly friend, she's gonna need to be one tough bird though. I'm glad you like my story so much, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. In the little one-shot **_**The Sweetest Sounds, **_**the song is actually from the Cinderella movie with Brandi and Whitney Houston, which is one of my favorite Cinderella movies, next to Ever After with Drew Barrymore (though neither are really 'Disney' movies). I've, sadly, never seen Sweeney Todd, I have seen Sleepy Hollow though. It makes me laugh.**

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: Yup, my kitty will love that. Maybe some donuts will marrow filling? XD**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Sorry, dahling, but my muse and I don't want to alter the timeline too much by making a goody-goody Snape. My muse, who I am going to call MuMu from now on, has the whole 'he made his bed, so he better lie in it' kinda thing going on.**

**Cheerfully Blue: Muahaha and the awesomeness shall ensue!**

**Cordelia Ravenwood: Are you a new reviewer? I can't tell anymore. Anyhooties, I'm glad you like this story! And MuMu and I especially thank you for the praise you have bestowed on Izora. We like to think of her as an actual person, she's just on a different plane or realm of existence and she's happily letting us tell her story. (Haha, I'm not sure that even made sense)**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Thanks for your opinion on the rating, so far increasing the rating is in the lead on the poll. I'll know for certain if I'm going to when the story actually progresses to that point, which is in the very distant future. **

**Littlemissawesome: Hmm, Jabberwocky92 is actually one of my reviewers and I've been meaning to go check out her stories for awhile now. I couldn't find Scarletknight72 though.**

**Invisible-gurl: Haha, yuppers! Great isn't it? I think it's better than pumpkin or sweetheart. XD**

**Queer King Stephen: Ahahaha, sorry that was funny. XD**

**Ocean's Eyes: Why thank you! I'm glad my story can appease your recent Remus/OC addictions. I'm currently on a Predator/OC addiction. The sequel will be a mix of both, 'cuz it's basically just a spin-off sequel. Like Izora said 'Your House doesn't resolve who you are as person.' And it's true, not all Slytherins are evil, Hufflepuffs are not just good finders, Ravenclaws can be stupid, and Gryffindors can be cruel. **

**Cetacea-of-Time: Haha, he's not being mean, per say, just encouraging in his own twisted way. XD**

**Seasidesimone: Really? Hmm…. I did not realize this… Anyhooties, I'm glad you like this story. **

**: Haha, it would make an interesting twist, wouldn't it? I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Marycaity: I'd would say sorry for keeping you up, my ego has grown a bit at the knowledge that my story was able to keep people up reading. XD And of course you'd be in the special mentions! I try to acknowledge all of my lovely reviewers, especially when they rave over my story. Heehee, Remy and Izzy make me giggle too.**

**FleurSuoh: I'm sorry for taking to sooo long to update, I hope this chapter will exceed your expectations. **

**Hunter of Slytherclaw: Yay! I'm uber happy you like Izora. I'd say she took me forever to get just right but that wouldn't be very accurate, she's become one of those characters that tend to keep growing on their own and just use authors, such as myself, as a conduit for their stories.**


	18. Chapter XVII

"Psst…"

Izora frowned and ignored the person next to her.

"Psst… Izora." Sirius hissed from his seat beside her and when that didn't work, he poked her side slightly.

Izora slapped his hand away and continued to write down the notes for today's Charms lesson.

She heard a huff then felt something semi-sharp poke her side multiple times until she slapped the quill out of Sirius's hand.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him, glaring at the grey-eyed boys evilly.

Sirius just grinned unrepentant, "Hi."

The blonde girl felt a pulse in her temple from the beginnings of a headache, since this has been going on since their first class.

"Leave her alone Sirius." Remus admonished quietly from his seat on Izora's other side.

"But I'm bored." Sirius whined.

Izora nearly threw her hands in the air in exasperation, but she turned to look at Remus instead.

"How do you put up with him?"

The tallest Marauder shrugged and gave the irate girl an easy smile, "Treats."

That made Izora chuckle quietly and resume her work while Sirius sputtered in mock indignation beside her. Remus grinned and ducked his head, so she wouldn't see the slight blush on his face.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was noisy when Izora and the Marauders entered for lunch. Lily was sitting with a few of the other Gryffindor girls, all of which gave Izora evil looks when she sat down with the four Gryffindor heartthrobs.<p>

"Why are they glaring at me?" Izora asked, looking at the girls with confusion.

"Who?" James asked through a mouthful of food, then looked around for whoever was making his friend uncomfortable.

"Those girls." She said, waving her hand in the direction of the girls sitting with Lily.

The four boys looked down the table and Izora watched with fascination as their expressions changed from death glares to flirty in seconds.

"Don't worry about them. They're just jealous that you're hanging out with us." Sirius said with a shrug after winking at the girls and returning to his food.

James nodded in agreement and continued to eat like a pig. Izora looked at both of them for a minute before turning to Remus, who was sitting next to her.

"What do they mean?" She asked.

Remus shifted to face her better, "Exactly what they say, I think."

At her confused look, Remus sat so he could face her better and she quickly mimicked him, both straddling the bench they were sitting on.

"To girls, we, the Marauders, are the popular guys in Hogwarts." At Izora slightly bemused look, he paused, "They are jealous of you because you're our friend and spend time with us. The only time they get that is when Sirius is dating them."

Izora frowned, "That's a stupid thing to be jealous over."

Remus grinned, "Yes it is."

The blonde sighed and shrugged, "Well, if they don't like me because of that, they aren't worth getting to know."

"I agree." Remus conceded with a chuckle before shifting to sit the right way.

Izora did the same and resumed eating her salad, completely ignoring the girls that were whispering to each other.

The five ate in companionable silence until Lily practically slammed her plate down in the empty spot on Izora's other side.

"Merlin! I swear all those chits talk about are you four." The redhead said in exasperation as she sat down.

Sirius grinned broadly, "Really? What do they say?"

Lily gave him a dry look, "What do you think?"

He dark-haired boy gave her a smug look, "Just wanted to see if you shared their opinion."

The redhead scowled and turned to Izora, "Why do you hang out with them?"

Izora just smiled and shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes and the boys laughed at her annoyance.

* * *

><p>The six Gryffindors were on their way to their last class of the day when Dmitri and Galen appeared.<p>

"Hey, love." Galen said giving Izora a light hug, which she returned.

"Hello, how were your classes?" She asked after hugging Dmitri, much to his chagrin.

She frowned slightly when the two boys exchanged wary glances, "What happened?"

The demand in her tone caused the Marauders and Lily to stop, watching the three friends with confusion and interest.

"Nothing, Izora." Galen said placating.

She scowled and poked his chest, "Don't lie to me Galen Silverwood. What happened?"

Dmitri groaned, "You might as well tell her, before she gets angry."

Izora's eyes narrowed at that, but she didn't say anything. Not even when the Remus came up and placed a hand on her covered shoulder with Lily standing on her other side.

"Dmitri and I got into a fight with some Slytherins." Galen said slowly, picking his words carefully.

"Who?" Izora demanded, her heart clenching at the thought of her two friends getting hurt.

"Malfoy and his posse." Dmitri spat, crossing his arms and glaring angrily at the wall.

Izora closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she felt Remus give her shoulder a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"Are you two okay?" Remus asked, while Izora took a moment to collect herself.

"Yeah, a teacher came and broke it up before it got too serious." Galen said with a shrug, "That's why we weren't in our morning classes."

"Wands or blows?" Izora asked, opening her eyes to stare at her two friends.

"Blows." Galen and Dmitri said together.

Izora nodded and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Good." Then she continued walking to the Transfiguration classroom.

The Marauders and Lily looked at Galen and Dmitri with confusion.

"How is that good?" Lily asked, her voice slightly shrill.

Galen smiled, "That means we won the fight."

The Marauders understood and started laughing with Galen. Lily huffed and stormed after Izora, throwing her hands in the air with an exclamation of 'Men!'

It took the six boys a few moments to stop laughing and when they did they followed after the irate redhead and blonde.

"Tell me you gave Malfoy a nice shiner." Sirius snickered.

Dmitri snorted, "He would have had two if Slughorn hadn't shown up."

Sirius and James grinned, quickly engaging Dmitri in a conversation about brawls they had been in, specifically brawls with Malfoy and his goons, while Peter trailed behind them.

Galen sighed exasperatedly, "I pity Izora."

Remus blinked and looked at the stocky boy walking beside him, "Why?"

"Because now she has two other brawlers like Dmitri to worry about."

Remus cracked a smile, "She would worry about them wouldn't she?"

Galen nodded, "She'll worry about all of us, but those three in particular."

"Because they enjoy fighting."

The burly Slytherin nodded again, "Yeah and that will no doubt drive her crazy."

The tallest Marauder laughed, "I'll try to keep her sane then."

Galen glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "You do that. Merlin knows I can't do _that _by myself."

The two shared a laugh, knowing that despite being in rival houses that at least had Izora's best interest in common.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Huzzah! Updated within a day! Okay, I came up with a schedule that should be workable. I will try to either update at least once a day or every other day, the latest being every three days. That should allow me enough time to do school work and keep my creativity from frying itself. I'm not sure if this would be considered a long chapter or medium chapter, but it is longer than the previous chapter which is good. I'll see what I can do about the length of the next chapter. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile! I need to know if my lovely readers would like a novella about Izzy, Galen, and Dmitri! I think that's all so on to the SPECIAL MENTIONS!<strong>

**Jaberwocky92: Glandular fever? That sounds horrible! Especially since you got sick from someone coughing, if you got it kissing someone at least it could have been worth it, if it was a good kiss that is. Yikes! Three poisonous snakes? Girl, you are crazy, besides I think being a tough nerd is better than being either one, combos for the win and all that. Dmitri would need a girl that can keep him in line, but not be a complete ninny either. Like Lily only not, if that makes any sense which I'm not sure it does… Oh well. I can totally picture that too! That would be funny, because then he'd be bombarded by Izora and Lily. XD**

**Cheerfully Blue: Glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Yay! Sorry about the shortness, inspiration struck and then deserted me. So I figured that was a sign that the chapter was done and I certain wasn't going to push, it could completely screw up the story.**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Yes, there is a lot liking going on, but not much acting upon the feelings. Yet. Remy will have to woo our sweet, naïve Izora. Which I doubt will be very hard for him to do.**

**Hunter of Slytherclaw: Such an exciting moment in the story, yes? I always love the part where the two main characters realize they like/love each other, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Like a cotton ball in a microwave. XD**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: I'll see what I can do, no promises though. MuMu doesn't like Snape much.**

**Marycaity: Heehee, I don't think there was a lot of Remy/Izzy goodness in this chapter, but I'll try to add more in the next one. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Seasidesimone: Haha, it's one of my favorite words. It's so much more fun to say than any who. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much, if not more!**

**XxBookXxWormXx: Thank you! I hope you do read the Sirius/OC one, but you don't have too. I'd be more interested in the Remus/Izzy one too so no worries.**


	19. Chapter XVIII

_Hogwarts; One week before Halloween_

* * *

><p>The library was silent except for the occasion rustle of paper as pages were turned and the scratch of quills on parchment. The library was were a certain sandy haired Gryffindor was working on an essay for Ancient Runes during his free period, the only time he didn't have a class with any of his fellow Marauders.<p>

"So this is where you've been hiding." Izora's familiar hoarse voice said with amusement.

Remus looked up from his parchment and grinned when he saw the skinny blonde standing in front of the table he was occupying.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked in his best Prefect voice.

Izora laughed quietly and took a seat opposite him, "Free period." She said as she pulled out a roll of parchment, ink, and quill.

Remus was pleasantly surprised, "I didn't know you have a free period today."

The blonde nodded, "Two actually. This one and one after lunch."

A frown settled briefly on the girl's face, "Arithmancy. Why did I choose Arithmancy?" She muttered to herself then looked at Remus, "What are you working on?"

"Ancient Runes." The tall boy said with distaste.

Izora sympathized, "I took it last year. Horrible stuff."

Remus nodded in agreement, having already rewritten the essay twice so far.

Izora stood, "I'll be right back."

Remus only had enough time to glance up and see Izora's thin frame disappear behind one of the many large bookcases. He sighed and gave his essay a balefully glare before attempting to finish it.

* * *

><p>Izora practically glided across the narrow spaces between bookshelves. Her footsteps light as she walked through her favorite place in Hogwarts, her fingers trailing across the spines of old books. A shrill giggle made her pause though, before cautiously peaking into the aisle on her left. Blue-green eyes widening considerably, Izora had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping at what she saw.<p>

Standing in the narrow space between the two bookshelves was none other than Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, the Lestrange brothers and Severus Snape. All of them were huddled around the tall figure of Sirius's younger brother Regulus.

"Ohh, let me see it Reggie!" Bellatrix whispered excitedly, her voice piercing.

Regulus rolled his eyes slightly, the expression so similar to Sirius's it was startling to Izora, and then he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm without saying a word.

This time Izora had to bite her lip to keep her gasp of fright from escape when she saw the mark on the youngest Black's forearm. The skull with the serpent protruding grotesquely from its mouth and wrapping itself in a knot was a stark relief against Regulus's pale skin.

Bellatrix began to giggle shrilly again, "Little Reggie is all grown up now!" She cackled.

"Shut up, Bellatrix!" Lucious hissed, "Do want Pince to hear you?"

Bellatrix pouted and clutched onto Rodulphus Lestrange's waist, who instantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Izora took a deep, quiet breath and began to back away from the group, who had begun to argue in fierce whispers. Suddenly though, Izora bumped into someone and she whirled around only to come face to face with Severus Snape.

Izora's blue-green eyes became even wider as she stared at the skinny Slytherin in fear. Severus narrowed his eyes and glanced over her head to where the whispers were obviously coming from. He glanced back down at the obviously terrified girl, who, he realized, was staring in horror at his left arm. Severus followed her gaze before quickly yanking the sleeve of his shirt over the tail of the mark on his arm.

The dark-haired boy glared at her but instead of calling out to the other Slytherins, he moved out of her way and gestured for her to leave.

"Thank you." She breathed near silently as she scuttled past him and away from the others.

Severus pursed his lips and continued to watch the pale blonde girl's back until she disappeared, before he turned back towards the aisle where the others were still arguing.

* * *

><p>"Remus!" Izora gasped when she saw him still sitting at his table, it took everything she had not to run over to him.<p>

Remus's head jerked up when he heard Izora's panicked voice, his golden eyes taking in her shaking frame and wide blue-green eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone conveying his worry for her.

Izora didn't answer; she just began throwing her stuff into her bag. When Remus reached for her, she startled him by grabbing his hand in death grip.

"We have to leave. Now." She rasped, her eyes flickering nervously.

Remus wanted to ask why, but he could see that she wouldn't tell him anything until she calmed down, and for that to happen they had to leave the library.

"Okay. Give me a second." He said soothingly and quickly shoved his parchment, books, quills, and ink into his own bag then he took her bag from her and grabbed her hand and led her out of the library at a brisk walk.

* * *

><p>The tallest Marauder took the first secret passage he came across, pulling the still frightened blonde behind him. Once on the other side of the passage, Remus and Izora continued to weave in and out of the corridors and secret passages until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.<p>

"The scandal!" The Fat Lady gasped, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Lemon drops." Remus said clearly, ignoring the Fat Lady's rant about promiscuous teenagers.

The portrait swung open, the Fat Lady still raving, but the two tall teens ignored it in favor of hurrying into the empty common room. The last class hadn't finished yet and students with a free period were either in the library or an empty classroom. Instead of taking Izora to where she and Marauders usually sat in front of the fireplace, the sandy-haired boy led her up the stairs of the boys' dormitory.

Remus quickly threw open the door to the Marauder's dorm, dumping their bags on the floor near his bed where he sat then pulled Izora down beside him. Remus took one look at her face and pulled her close to him, careful not to touch her skin, but holding her tightly still.

"Shh…" He cooed softly, rubbing her covered arm soothingly, "Don't fret, love, you're safe."

Izora hadn't even realized that she had begun to cry until Remus started whispering reassurances. The blonde quickly swiped the tears away from her face, but they just kept coming. Remus finally grabbed her gloved hands to keep her from rubbing her face raw, holding her shaking hands in his larger ones.

"It's alright, Izora." He murmured, "Go head and cry."

What seemed like hours later but was only a few minutes, Izora stopped crying. Remus stood from the bed and grabbed some tissue from the bathroom before handing Izora the wad of tissue paper and sitting down again. The blonde wiped her eyes and blew her nose, not caring enough to be embarrassed for bawling her eyes out and blowing her nose in front of Remus.

"Thank you." She whispered her voice even hoarser than usual.

Remus merely waved her thanks away, "Don't worry about it."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes, Remus staring at Izora with worry and curiosity. Izora took a deep breath at last and looked up at Remus.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from your work." She rasped, "I was just so frightened."

Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, taking care not to touch her skin, "What frightened you, Izora?"

The blonde took another deep breath and reaching into her robes, pulling Draci Icre out of a deep pocket in her robes. She held the marten close to her chest and shifted closer to Remus, resting her head on his covered shoulder.

"There's a book that I used last year for Ancient Runes, I thought it would help you more than the one you were currently using. The book is usually kept on one of the shelves in the way back of the library, which isn't a problem. But when I was walking down the aisle between two shelves, I heard someone giggling." Izora blushed slightly and ran her fingers through Draci Icre's fur before continuing, "I didn't want to accidently interrupt anything, so I peaked around the corner."

Remus waited patiently, rubbing her arm gently, as she organized her thoughts.

"It wasn't a couple snogging in the back. It was Malfoy and his goons. Bellatrix, Narcissa, the Lestrange brothers, Snape, and-" She broke off to look up at him before looking away, "And Sirius's brother, Regulus."

Remus sucked in a sharp breath but he refrained from saying anything, worried that anything he did say would upset the poor girl beside him.

"Bellatrix was the one laughing. She was demanding that Regulus show her something." Suddenly Izora hide her face in Remus's chest, one hand clutching his robe tightly, "Oh it was horrible Remus. He had that hideous mark on his arm."

The golden-eyed boy tensed at her words. He knew exactly what mark Izora was talking about, having seen pictures in the _Daily Prophet_. The Dark Mark, Lord Voldemort's brand for his Deatheaters.

"I was so scared." She mumbled against his chest, "I started to back up when I bumped into someone. I hadn't even seen him leave the group." Remus could feel tears begin to soak his robe and shirt, but he didn't care.

"Who?" He pushed her back slightly so he could see her face, "Who did you bump into Izora?"

The blonde sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hand, "Snape. I bumped in Severus. Oh, Remus, he's marked too!"

The boy jerked the sobbing girl him, holding her close and stroking her back.

"What did he do?" To someone that didn't know him, Remus sounded calm, but Izora could hear the anger in his voice.

"I completely froze when I saw the mark on his arm. I thought he was going to call the others and tell them I saw them, but he didn't. He didn't say anything, just moved and let me run away."

Remus frowned, "He let you get away?"

Izora nodded, holding onto Remus's waist tightly with a slightly irritated Draci Icre in between them. Remus sighed and continued to stroke her back, thinking about what Izora had just told him.

"We have to tell Sirius." She mumbled.

Remus nodded, "Yes. Class is almost over so they should be here soon." He pulled away from her slightly, looking at her haggard face and gave her slight smile, "You should get some rest."

Izora nodded and made to stand up, but Remus grabbed her wrist gentle.

"You can stay here. That way when the others get here, we don't have to sneak into the girls' dormitory."

Izora looked at him uncertainly, "Are you sure?"

The tall boy nodded and tugged her back on to his bed, "Positive."

Izora lay down carefully and grabbed Remus's hand when he stood, "Stay with me? Please?" She asked, her voice already sleepy from crying

Remus felt his heartbeat stutter slightly and his face flush, but he nodded and sat back down on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. The flush on his face deepened when Izora shifted closer and rested her head on his thigh. A soft noise escaped her, but she was so tired that the memories that came from the contact were pushed to the back of her mind. Draci Icre chittered slightly and curled up on Remus's lap, next to his mistress's head.

The golden-eyed boy felt his lips twitch, the blush still burning his face as he reached over and grabbed a book of his nightstand.

'_Let the waiting begin.' _He thought to himself, opening the book and settling in to wait for the other Marauders.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Updated on schedule! Sort of! Next one will be out sooner; it took me a bit to find the inspiration for this chapter. I hope everyone likes it, because I'm not too sure how I feel about it, may go and change it later. Depends on how well my lovely readers like it. Don't forget to go check out that poll on my profile. So far a story about Galen, Dmitri (sans girlfriends) and Izzy's past, plus what the two boys are up to when Izzy is busy with the MaraudersLily is in the lead. Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Jabberwocky92: Slytherin brawling FTW! Haha, I know what you mean about Sirius and James's table manners, or lack thereof, my mum would smack them both with a wooden spoon. I hung out with guys more often than girls too, so I completely understand the awkwardness of getting romantically involved. X] **

**Jeez! I've only been bitten by cats, dogs, birds (pecked whatever), rats, and a turtle. Never a snake let alone a poisonous one. You really are one tough chicky. **

**Yeah, Dmitri needs someone that's level-headed, maybe a Ravenclaw girl, I dunno. I hope you like this chapter though!**

**Cheerfully Blue: I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Yeah, I don't like Peter very much either, that's why you almost never see/hear/read about him in my story, unless I have to put him in. I hope you liked this chapter, especially since Snape was in it and he wasn't a total wanker. Tell me what you think.**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!**

**QueenAnneMagic: Hey you're a new reviewer, I think. It makes me happy that you like my OCs and I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Hunter of Slytherclaw: "****As happy as Dumbledore on on sugar high" - Hilarious! Glad you liked my simile and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Ah, but Izora isn't like a normal girl, she's still unsure about her feelings and she won't have much of a clue as to what Remus is doing while he's wooing her. Poor wolf-boy. Hope you like this chapter! Bit of Izzy/Remy fluff, I think…**

**Marycaity: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Seasidesimone: Hey, I'm just happy you said you loved it and thought it was great, no other comment is needed! Now go kick some butt in rehearsals! By the way, what are play is your school doing?**

**XxBookXxWormXx: Yeah, I decided to just do one with Remy/Izzy being the main focus and maybe a little Sirius/OC thrown in. That way I won't be so bloody confused when I write it.**

**S.H. Raven: I think you're a new reviewer, I honestly can't keep track of you people anymore. Anyhooties! I'm happy that you like the story and Izora's ability! I hope you like this chapter too!**


	20. Chapter XIX Revised

_Hogwarts; the Same Day_

* * *

><p>Remus sighed quietly and closed the book he'd been reading after reading the same paragraph for the past fifteen minutes. Careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde, he placed the book on the nightstand beside his bed before returning his attention to slumbering Izora. Gold eyes softened as they observed the peaceful expression on the girl's face, it was definitely a welcome change from the wary and tense expression that Izora usually wore, even with her friends. Remus tilted his head slightly and continued to observe the girl that had her head in his lap. He looked at her face, really looked, and saw full pale pink lips, high cheekbones, almond shaped eyes framed with pale gold lashes, and gracefully arched brows. Next he took in her soft looking mid-back length hair, the color that rare white-gold and his fingers suddenly itched to touch it.<p>

'_I wonder if her hair is a soft as it looks.' _He wondered idly as he looked at her, _'She really is quite beautiful.'_

Remus found it amazing that no one had noticed her after all these years. He was particularly amazed that Sirius hadn't found her until now. His dark-haired friend had a knack for sniffing out beautiful girls and then charming them right into his bed with little effort. The sandy haired teen felt an uncharacteristic stab of jealousy and Remus was suddenly grateful that Sirius _hadn't _been able to lure Izora to his bed. He wasn't sure if he could have just stood by and watched as Sirius broke Izora's heart.

Remus shook his head brusquely in an attempt to dispel thoughts of Sirius and Izora together.

'_That way lay dragons.' _He thought to himself with a wry smile.

A soft noise made Remus glance down and blink rapidly when he saw that he had been running his fingers though Izora's hair and he found he couldn't pull his hand away. The noise, he realized, had come from the marten currently stretched out across his other leg, nose to nose with his mistress. Remus turned to look at Izora's face, to make sure that by touching her hair he wasn't causing her to see any memories. A relieved smile crossed his lips when he saw that she looked even more peaceful then before.

Leaning down, Remus placed a soft kiss to her forehead, "What is it you do to me?" He murmured quietly into her hair, before sitting up against the headboard again.

The blonde made a gentle noise and shifted closer, her thin hand coming to rest on his knee. Remus's smile widened and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Classes would be out in thirty or so minutes and Remus could use a short nap, if only to prepare himself for what he and Izora had to tell Sirius.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle, James and Sirius stood in front of McGonagall trying to look repentant, but failing miserably. The strict woman glared down at the two Gryffindors, her green eyes hard though there was an underlining amusement in them that neither boy could see.<p>

"What do you have to save for yourselves?" She asked her Scottish accent more prominent with her growing ire.

Sirius and James grinned at each other and ducked their heads to hid it from their Head of House, but McGonagall had seen it and her irritation increased slightly.

"We're sorry." They chorused, trying to sound apologetic.

A muscle in McGonagall's cheek twitched and she had to suppress the urge to turn both boys into frogs out of sheer vexation.

"Two weeks of detention and the two of you will not be allowed to go to the next two Hogsmeade trips." Professor McGonagall said firmly, "Am I understood?"

The boys had lifted their heads to stare at their Head of House incredulously.

"No Hogsmeade?" James asked stunned.

"But Minnie, it wasn't _that _bad. Surely, you don't mean to keep us here at the castle?" Sirius asked his grey eyes wide with his best puppy dog look.

Professor McGonagall was unfazed, "You two will spend the next two Saturdays assisting Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn. The rest of your detentions will be spent with Mr. Filch, am I understood?"

James and Sirius scowled but nodded, "Yes professor."

McGonagall nodded once, "Dismissed."

Quickly the two boys fled McGonagall's office, clearly not trusting her to make their punishments worse. Once they were back in the corridor, James threw his hands in the air while they headed towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"I can't believe we have to miss the next two Hogsmeade trips! Two!" He grouched and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's not like it was _that _bad anyway."

Sirius nodded, pouting slightly before a brilliant idea hit me.

"Prongs, mate, I do believe I know how to make this punishment worth it." He said with a slow smile.

James turned to look at his friend, walking backwards, "And how is that, Padfoot?"

Sirius snorted with laughter when James walked into a suit of armor before answering, "We use this wonderful opportunity to set up two of our dear friends of course."

A grin matching Sirius's spread across the bespectacled boy's face as he righted the suit of armor he almost knocked over.

"Padfoot, mate, you are bloody brilliant."

Sirius gave a mock bow, "I know." He straightened with a grin, "How about we go tell our two friends the terrible news?"

James nodded eagerly and the two practically sprinted towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>Sirius and James raced up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, not even stopping when Lily started yelling at them for what they did in class today, the two boys were that focused. Once they reached the door to the Marauder's dorm room, James threw it open, not expecting anyone but Remus in the room.<p>

"Bloody hell!" James shouted in shock, hazel eyes wide behind his spectacles.

Sirius pushed James into the room, "Bloody fucking hell!"

The two boys rushed over to Remus's bed, both cackling madly at the sight of Izora with her head in Remus's lap.

Remus and Izora jerked awake and unfortunately, Remus went tumbling off the bed. Izora gasped and grabbed onto his arm only to squeal loudly as she was pulled off the bed.

"Oof!" Remus grunted when the thin girl landed on top of him, their noses practically touching.

The dorm room was quiet for a few heartbeats and then James and Sirius burst into a fit of laughter, leaning against each other and clutching their sides.

Izora jumped off Remus quickly, her face sharing a startling resemblance to a cherry, and she held her gloved hand out to Remus. The tallest Marauder let the skinny girl help him to his feet before he stalked over to his still laughing friends and smacked them both upside the head.

"Ow!" They both yelped, huge grins still on their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Remus demanded.

James and Sirius looked at each other then back to Remus.

"Sorry, mate, we didn't mean to interrupt." James said with an unrepentant grin.

"Yeah, Moony." Sirius agreed before looking over Remus, "You know that works a lot better without pants right?"

Izora made a noise and covered her cherry red face with her hands while Remus glared at Sirius as his face burned.

"Sirius!"

The grey-eyed boy grinned, "It's true and if you didn't want to be interrupted you should have put a tie on the doorknob."

Remus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, while praying that Izora was going to remain his friend after this.

"I didn't know you moved so fast, Moony." James said as his grinned widened when he saw the flaming blushes on Remus's and Izora's faces, "You've only known her a couple months!"

Sirius nodded rapidly his only smiled widening, "Yeah, I didn't know you had it in you, Izora."

None of the boys saw the book go flying in the air until it hit Sirius in the lower stomach, making him double over with a groan.

"Pervert!" Izora all but shrieked, "I was _sleeping_!"

Sirius groaned, "I didn't know doing that was tiring for the girl."

Izora just stared at the boy, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with shock before they flashed with fury.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled and lunged at Sirius, her fingers curled into to claws.

She would have tackled the laughing boy if Remus hadn't stepped forward and caught her around the middle. Izora struggled, trying to wriggle out the scarred boy's iron grip.

"Let me go! I'm going to kick his ass six ways from Sunday!"

James grinned at the violently thrashing girl, "We were only teasing, love. Though Sirius does deserve a good wallop for that last comment."

With that James punched his best friend in the shoulder and Sirius yelped.

"Bloody hell!" The grey-eyed boy snapped and rubbed his shoulder.

James merely grinned unremorsefully at his friend who scowled.

At this point Izora had calmed down, "You can let me go now, Remus."

Remus looked down warily, "Promise not to kill him, no matter how much he deserves it?"

Izora blew out an exasperated breath, "Promise."

Remus let her go and she sat at the edge of his bed, giving Sirius the evil eye the whole time.

The room was silent again, James and Sirius grinning at their friends while Izora glared and Remus rubbed his temples, feeling the beginning of a headache.

"Soo… What was your head doing in Moony's lap anyway?" James asked innocently.

"JAMES!"

* * *

><p>Nearly twenty minutes and numerous bruises inflicted on James and Sirius later, Izora and Remus were able to tell the two dark-haired boys about what had happened in the library.<p>

"I knew it!" James snarled after Izora told them about Snape's mark, "I knew that grease ball was one of them!"

The bespectacled boy began pacing furiously, muttering to himself. Surprisingly, Sirius had been quiet through the whole tale and that worried Remus and Izora. The Hogwarts heartthrob appeared quite calm, in fact if it weren't the tight skin around his eyes and the faint white marks on his cheeks from clenching his jaw so hard; Izora would have believed he didn't care about what she had said at all.

"Sirius?" She asked gently, placing a gloved hand on his knee.

The brooding boy flicked his stormy gaze to her before trying to glare a hole in the floor. Izora was about to pull her hand away when Sirius grasped it tightly. With a sad smile Izora moved to sit next to him and gave his hand a soft squeeze. Sirius tensed for a moment before wrapping his muscular arms around the blonde's skinny waist and resting his head on her covered shoulder.

"This is my fault." He muttered against Izora's shoulder, but his other two friends heard him.

Without even having to think about it, the two boys were up and moving. James sat on Sirius's other side while Remus sat beside Izora, both placing comforting hands on his back.

"It's not your fault, mate." James said firmly, "If anything it's those bloody bigots of parents."

Sirius snorted and lifted his head from Izora's shoulder but didn't release his hold on her waist, "Yeah, but I left him there to fend for himself. If I'd have been there, I could have talked him out of it."

Remus shook his head, "You've said it yourself, Regulus probably believes all the things your parents have told him about you."

"I still should have–"

"No." Izora cut off Sirius's self-loathing comment, "Regulus knew what he was doing when he got that mark. This is not your fault, Sirius."

The grey eyed boy looked at her for a few minutes before nodding slowly, "Okay. What should we do now?"

"Should we go to Dumbledore?" Izora asked.

The boys shook their heads simultaneously and said, "No."

At her confused look, Remus began to explain.

"No doubt he already knows, he just doesn't have the proof."

A derisive snort escaped Sirius, "Or he thinks they can be saved."

James nodded in agreement and the four sat quietly, thinking about what Izora had learned.

"I guess our only option is to wait and keep an eye on them." James said decisively, taking charge easily.

The others nodded and Remus stood, holding his hand out to Izora who grasped it without hesitation.

"Dinner should be starting now, why don't we get something to eat and then we can continue to discuss this?"

James and Sirius stood as well and followed the two out of the dorm and down the stairs heading for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Huzzah! I fixed up the chapter and I personally think it is SOOO much better than the other version. I'll try to post the next chapter either tomorrow or Tuesday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the suckier version of this chapter, I'll love you all forever and ever. <strong>

**SPECIAL MENTIONS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THE CRAPPY VERSION OF CHAPTER 19!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Patience, grasshopper; It's going to take a little bit for the two to make that step, after all Izora is naïve in the ways of romance and Remus is so shy. He won't want to ruin their friendship, so he's going to have to make sure she returns his feelings before he asks her out.**

**Cheerfully Blue: You actually liked it? Well in that case, I hope you like the revised version even more.**

**S.H. Raven: Glad you liked that part, I hope you like the revised part of that even better. I read your story and dropped a review! It's quite good.**

**Queer King Stephen: Yeah, it was kinda blah. I hope you think the revised version is better.**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Thanks! I hope you like the fixed version even more!**

**Seasidesimone: Thanks, I didn't really like that chapter, so I went back and rewrote most of it. I think it's even better now and I hope you like it.**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS FOR CHAPTER 18!**

**Cheerfully Blue: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I know this one is not as good and is kinda anti-climatic in my opinion. I'll most likely go back and fix it up when I have time.**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Monkey? I don't know about a monkey being in my story, there is a pine marten though, and yes he does have a purpose. He's Izora's familiar, like Neville's toad.**

**Hunter of Slytherin: Glad you liked that part, I 'awwwed' when I rereading it. **

**Nizuna Fujieda: Glad you liked that chapter. :P**

**S.H. Raven: Yay! I read A LOT of HP fics when I first started reading fanfiction, now I read practically everything, from HP to TMNT to Aliens/Predators to Naruto, I'm all over the place fanfic wise.**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Yeah, sorry I didn't update soon. I hope you like this chapter, despite it being suckish.**

**XxBookXxWormXx: Cool, I've already have some ideas for it, though it's gonna be awhile before it's up and running. **

**She Who Must Not Be Named 77: Are you a new reviewer? I really can't keep tracked of you people anymore. Anyhooties, dudette that sounds freaky-deaky, awesome but freaky. Thanks for the review though. I'm glad you like the story so far and I apologize for the mistakes. Sometimes my brain moves faster than I can type so I either leave words out or misspell things, thank god for spell check though. Izora's pet is a pine marten, their part of the ****mustelid family (weasels, otters, badgers, wolverines, ect.), there's a picture of what I think Draci Icre looks like on my profile if you want to check it out. I think Draci Icre is pronounced Dray-key Ick-cray, I could be wrong though.**


	21. Chapter XX

_Hogwarts; Three Days Before Halloween_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!"<p>

Izora glanced from her book to the fuming redhead that was pacing around the sixth year dorm room. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the shorter girl when she didn't elaborate on what she couldn't believe.

"What exactly can't you believe? And was it something James did?" The taller girl asked, only mildly curious.

Lily hissed like a wet cat at the mention of the bespectacled heartthrob, "No, for once it wasn't that bloody toerag."

Izora gave an exasperated sigh when Lily went back to pacing and silently fuming.

"Well then what has your knickers in such a twist?"

Izora's lips twitched when the redhead turned fiery green eyes on her in a dark glare, "My knickers are _**not **_in a twist, you chit."

Izora rolled her eyes and placed her book down on her nightstand, "Get on with it then!"

Lily huffed and collapsed back on to the blonde's bed, "I forgot you weren't at breakfast this morning." She muttered before continuing, "There's going to be a Halloween ball. Dumbledore announce it during breakfast." The redhead turned to look at her blonde friend, "Why weren't you at breakfast anyway?"

Izora shrugged, "Cramps."

Lily gave her a sympathetic look, "Anyway, that's why there aren't any classes today, so students can go to Hogsmeade to dress robes for the impromptu ball."

Izora frowned slightly, "Is anyone allowed to go?"

Lily shook her head, messing up the back of her hair, "Third year and up, but the third and fourth years have to leave at ten, I believe."

The blonde nodded, "Makes sense, I suppose."

Suddenly, Izora sprung up from her bed making Lily blink in surprise and sit up on her elbows.

"What the devil are you doing?" The redhead demanded as she watched the thinner girl pull on comfortable clothes that weren't her pajamas.

"We, my dear Lilyflower, are going to Hogsmeade."

The redhead merely groaned and collapsed back onto the bed in a huff while Izora laughed at her.

* * *

><p><em>In the Marauder's dorm room<em>

"So, who are you going to the Halloween bash with Moony?" Sirius drawled from his sprawled position on his bed.

The scarred boy glanced over at his darker haired friend, "I don't know. I haven't giving it much thought."

This peaked James's curiosity, "Really? Why not go with that one Ravenclaw girl?" The bespectacled boy tapped his chin, "What's her name… Samanatha? No, Sandra? That's not right either…"

"Sarah Smithson?" Sirius asked.

"That's the one!" James exclaimed, "Sarah Smithson. Wait, how do you know her name, Pads?"

Sirius grinned rather lecherously, but didn't comment.

James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Never mind her then." James muttered and frowned in thought.

"Why don't you ask Izora?" Peter squeaked from his spot on his own bed where he was eating some crisps.

"Don't be stupid Wormtai-" James started, but was cut off by Sirius.

"That's actually not a bad idea."

Remus looked between his two dark haired friends, suspicious of the sudden grins they were giving each other.

"I'm sure she's going to go with Dmitri or Galen, maybe even Lily." Remus said, dismissing the idea entirely.

James and Sirius were about to protest when there was a loud knocking on the door.

The four boys looked at each other before James went and opened the door.

"Izzy! We were just talking about you an-" James was once again cut off, this time by Remus who had rushed over and slapped a hand over the messy haired teen's mouth.

"Hello Izora." Sirius said pleasantly, as he walked past were James and Remus were wrestling on the floor.

A pale blonde eyebrow rose as the girl stared at them oddly before replying, "Lily and I are going to Hogsmeade to get dresses for the ball. We-" She was cut off by Lily shouting from down the stairs.

"YOU! NOT WE!"

Izora's lips twitched, "Right, I, was wondering if you four would like to accompany us, but I can clearly see you are busy."

James was finally able to get the taller boy off him and he rushed over to Izora, hazel eyes shining with glee.

"Of course! We would love to escort two such fair ladies!" James turned to look at his friends, "Won't we?"

Remus grunted and stood, rubbing his head were James had bopped him, before nodding.

Sirius shrugged, "Not like we have anything better to do. You coming Wormy?"

The pudgy boy shook his head, "I think I'm going to try and start on that Charms essay that was due today."

Sirius shrugged, "Suit yourself. Come, love, let's go find you a costume."

Izora rolled her eyes and slipped away from Sirius with a slightly grin when he tried to put his arm around her.

"You may want to but on some clothes before coming downstairs. It would be quite horrible if you were mobbed by hormonal teenage girls." She drawled before walking down the stairs.

James guffawed and slapped Sirius on the shoulder, while Remus snorted a laugh. Sirius frowned and looked down at himself, blinking when he realized he was only in his underwear.

"Perhaps she's right…" He muttered before beginning to look for some clothes.

James grinned and shoved Remus out the door, "Go and wait with the girls, we'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

Remus looked at them suspiciously but complied, he really did not trust the smile on James's face.

'_What are they up to?' _He thought to himself before shaking his head and walking down to the common room.

* * *

><p>Izora was lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room, while she and Lily waited for the boys to come down. Lily was sitting in the armchair to her left with the back facing the stairs leading to the boys dorms, her pale arms crossed and a death glare of epic proportions directed at her blonde friend.<p>

"I can't believe you actually invented them to tag along!" She snapped after a few moments of silence.

Izora rolled her eyes, but didn't comment, thinking it best to let her hot-tempered friend get it out of her system.

"I'm mean honestly! I understand having Remus come along, he's actually tolerable, but did you have to invite that toerag and his sidekick?"

The blonde had to bite her lip to keep from laughing while Lily continued to rant and rave about Sirius and James. A smiled lit up the thin girl's face when she saw Remus come down the stairs and head towards them and Izora put her finger to her lips and gestured to the oblivious and raving Lily.

Remus nodded and leaned against the back of the couch near Izora's head, smiling slightly while he listened to Lily.

"You know I can't stand Black and I absolutely loath Potter!"Lily snapped and glared her smiling friend, not even sparing Remus a glance, ""I mean are you serious!"

"No, but I am." The Hogwarts heartthrob said quietly near her ear.

The redhead leapt out of her chair with a shrill shriek, before whirling around and cursing at a smirking Sirius and James.

"You-you-UGH!" Lily snarled and stalked out of the portrait hole, leaving a laughing Izora with three of the four Marauders.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, did you have to do that?" Izora asked through her chuckles, "Now she's going to be impossible to shop with!"

"Me!" Sirius said indignantly and placing a hand on his chest, "You, dear, could have warned her I was coming."

Izora smiled and stood, "Touché." The thin blonde stretched before nodding towards the portrait hole, "Shall we?"

James hurried out of the common, while Sirius, Izora, and Remus followed at a more sedate pass. Izora grinned and looped each of her arms through the two boys'.

The three caught up to where James was trying to talk to Lily and the redhead was steadfastly refusing to acknowledge his existence.

"Finally." Lily snapped and pulled Izora from Sirius and Remus then dragged her out of the castle towards Hogsmeade.

The three boys grinned and ran after the two girls hurriedly.

"Wait for us!" Sirius and James called, laughing, while Remus looked on with quiet amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Holy crap! I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating earlier and for how short this chapter is! I could give you guys a bunch of excuses, but that would be stupid because the only reason I didn't update sooner was because I was feeling uninspired and school has been driving me bat-shit crazy (school gets out on the 25<strong>**th**** and cramming for finals has NOT been fun.) Anyhooties, I have to tell my lovely and loyal readers that I love all of you annnnnd since I'm only one review away from 200 I'd like to say that I will be posting the first and second chapters of Izzy, Dmitri, and Galen's story from the early years before the Marauders. The boys will also have girlfriends later in the story, so I hope that will make up for that lack of updates. Now on to the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Samasbananas: I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Cake-san: I'm sooooo glad you like the new chapters! I'm also very flattered that you think this story has turned out so well! I was a bit nervous and worried about posting it in the beginning, since I was really unsure of my writing ability. I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Thanks for pointing out that you are a new reviewer, I get so confused sometimes. _ **

**Cetacea-of-Time: Sweet! I'm glad you liked the better version of the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Chocolatpen: Hello new reviewer! I think…Anyhooties, I'm glad you like this story so far! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Seasidesimone: Thanks, I feel bad for Sirius too, hope you like this chapter, not as melancholy as the last one.**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Muchos gracias, darling!**

**Queer King Stephen: Sorry about that, I hope you like the fixed version. You should totally tell me in a review for this chapter. (wink wink)**

**S.H. Raven: No problemo!**

**Cheerfully Blue: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Patience grasshopper, these things take time! Don't worry though, it won't be too long before SOMETHING interesting happens.**


	22. Chapter XXI

_Hogsmeade; Three Days before Halloween; Same Day_

* * *

><p>It had been almost two hours since the Izora and Lily had arrived at Hogsmeade with three of the four Marauders tagging along, much to the redhead's vexation, and so far neither girl had been able to find a dress to the Halloween ball.<p>

"Ugh!" Lily groaned in exasperation as the two girls left yet another dress shop empty-handed, "This is impossible! We might as well not go, since there appears to be _**nothing**_ here!"

Izora giggled slightly at her friend's dramatics and smiled placating, "Don't worry, Lily, we'll find something."

"Yeah, don't worry Evans!" Sirius exclaimed as he slung his arm around Izora, appearing out of nowhere with the other two Marauders.

Izora jumped and gave the dark haired boy a glare and slapped his chest with her gloved hand, "Don't startle me like that you git!"

Sirius clutched his chest in mock pain and stumbled away from the blonde, "Such violence from such a skinny girl!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to Remus and James, "Where did you run off to anyway?"

James gave her mischievous grin before glancing at Lily who had walked slightly ahead and then leaning close to Izora, as if he was about to tell her a great secret.

"Zonkos." He said in a stage whisper, "Shh, don't tell Evans."

Izora nodded solemnly before giving a very unladylike snort of laughter at the silly look on James's face.

Said bespectacled boy grinned and hip checked her slightly, "So you two haven't found anything yet?"

The thin girl shook her head, "Nope. Lily thinks we should just give up." She said just loud enough for the redhead to hear.

Lily promptly made a rude hand gesture without turning around, causing Izora and James to laugh loudly.

"Why don't we get some lunch?" Remus suggested, "Then you two can continue looking and the three of us can see if we can find something as well."

Izora gave the tallest Marauder a warm smile, "That's a wonderful idea. I'll go tell Lily."

She quickly rushed after her red haired friend, who had gotten further ahead than any of them realized.

James and Sirius grinned at each other, before sidling up on either side of the scarred teen.

"So Moony, have you given any thought about asking Izora to the dance?" Sirius asked innocently.

Remus rolled his eyes, "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't."

James gave him an affronted look, "And why the bloody hell not?" he demanded.

The taller teen shrugged his shoulders, "Why should I? I highly doubt she'll want to go with me."

This time Sirius rolled his eyes, "What makes you say that mate? Izora absolutely adores you."

Remus snorted, "She only sees me a friend, besides why would she want to go with someone like me?" he asked rhetorically.

James answered anyway, "Maybe because she's actually likes you and doesn't care about your furry little problem."

"Prongs is right, Izora would no doubt love it if you asked her." Sirius added.

Remus rolled his eyes again, "It was a rhetorical question." He muttered.

"You should ask her anyway, the worst she could do is say no." James said encouragingly.

"Yeah besides if you don't ask her, I will." Sirius spoke with a lecherous grin.

That comment made Remus turn and glare at him darkly, "Fine. I'll ask her, if only to keep _**you **_away from her."

With that said, the tall boy hurried after the two girls walking just out of earshot. Sirius and James high-fived, grinning broadly.

"Nice touch there, mate." James complimented.

"It was ingenious wasn't it?" Sirius gloated with a smirk.

The messy-haired teen nodded and the two moved to catch up with their friends at the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

><p>Izora was humming to herself as she and Lily walked down the streets of Hogsmeade arm in arm. The two had left the Three Broomsticks ten minutes ago, the three Marauders trailing behind them, and were now looking at the shop windows.<p>

Izora stopped suddenly, forcing Lily to stumble slightly at the abrupt halt. The redhead turned to ask her friend what was wrong when she paused too. Izora was staring through a window of a small, antique like shop, where a few rows of dresses could be seen in the back.

"Why don't we check in here?" The blonde asked, not waiting for a response before she headed towards the door.

Lily shrugged and glanced at the three boys, who had stopped a little bit a ways and were whispering furiously with each other, before following her taller friend. The redhead smiled slightly when she saw Izora rummaging through one of the racks of dresses. Lily headed towards another rack to look as well, only searching half-heartedly.

"Oh!" Izora's gasp made Lily look up from a rather ugly pink gown she had found.

"What's wrong Izora?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Lily you have to come see this dress! I think you would look amazing in it!" The blonde said, gesturing for her friend to come over to her.

Warily, Lily headed to where Izora was standing two racks away from her. Green eyes blinked in surprise at the gorgeous dress the blonde was holding up. It was a beautiful strapless Grecian style dress in royal blue with a silver belt that looked like leaves that wrapped just under the bust. Izora was practically beaming at the stunned expression on her friend's face.

"You should try it on." The blonde said as she shoved the gown into Lily's hands before pushing her towards a little dressing room area.

Lily shook her head, "I couldn't possibly lo-"

"No buts, you are going to put that dress on even if I have to put it on for you!" Izora exclaimed, successfully cutting her off.

Lily bit her lip before smiling widely and hurrying into the dressing room. Izora smiled and shook her head before continuing to look through the other dresses.

"Oh."

The soft exclamation pulled Izora from her search and she rushed over to the dressing room area.

"Let me see!" She said excitedly rocking on her heels as she waited for her friend to exit the little room.

Blue green eyes widened considerably when Lily stepped out.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Izora squealed, practically bouncing over to her blushing friend.

"Really?" Lily asked, looking uncertain.

Izora nodded rapidly, "You're stunning."

Lily smiled and twirled slightly, before looking at the price tag. Her emerald green eyes widened.

"Merlin! I couldn't possibly buy this!"

Izora plucked the tag out of the redhead's hands, "Don't worry about it. I'll get it for you."

"I can't ask you to do that, Izora." The redhead protested.

The blonde grinned cheekily, "Good thing you aren't asking then. I'm buying it, if for nothing else, to see the look on James's face when he sees you at the dance."

Lily flushed as red as her hair, "You are a cruel woman, Izora Hallowell." The girl bit her lip, "Do you really think he'll like it?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Izora's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Lily Evans!" She cried in a whisper, "Do you like James Potter?"

Lily blushed an even dark shade of red, "I- I don't know, maybe?"

Izora squeaked in excitement and clapped her hands like a child, "Oh this is so exciting!"

Lily quickly grabbed her friend's gloved hands, "You can't tell him!" The redhead said panicked, "He's already so arrogant, and I refuse to be some notch in his bedpost."

Izora stopped dancing around and blinked at Lily owlishly, "Is that why you always reject him? Because you think he's just trying to string you along?"

Lily scoffed and hurried back into the dressing room to change, talking through the door.

"Of course. Why else would he want to go out with me? Other than because I said no the first time he asked."

Izora frowned, "I think he genuinely cares about you, Lily." She said, trying to reason with the stubborn redhead, "It might have been that way in the beginning, but I think it's different now."

Lily exited the dressing room, the dress folded over her arm, "I doubt that. Now how about we find you a dress?" She asked changing the subject.

Izora gave the shorter girl an indulgent smile and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>An hour later and the two girls left the store, carrying two bags each. One had their dresses and the other had shoes and accessories.<p>

"Where do you suppose the boys are?" Izora asked a happy smile on her face as she practically skipped down the street.

Lily sniffed, "How should I know? You know them better than I do."

Izora laughed and bumped her friend with her hip, "That's no fault of mine, now is it Miss Evans."

Lily blushed and gave her a friend a glare, "If you say anything to him, I'll hex you into the next century, friendship be damned."

The blonde tossed her head back with a laugh, but didn't say anything else as the two continued to look for the three Marauders.

"Merlin's pants it took you girls long enough!" Sirius's rather obnoxious exclamation came from the girls' right.

Lily huffed but didn't respond.

Izora on the other smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry Sirius, did you want to buy a dress too?"

Sirius was stunned into silence while Remus and James choked on their laughter, and Lily giggled helplessly.

Izora's sweet as honey smile was replaced by a triumphant smirk, "Imagine that." She drawled, "All it takes is a witty comeback to shut him up."

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, an annoyed expression on his face as he stalked past his laughing friends and Lily.

Izora's eyebrow rose and she glanced at Remus, who was still chuckling slightly.

"Did I hurt his feelings?"

The scarred teen shook his head, "No, just give him a little bit. He is unused to girls openly mocking him."

Izora giggled and looped her arm though Remus's, "He should get used to it, if he wants to hang out with me."

Remus smiled slightly and patted her gloved hand that rested on the crook of his elbow, "I doubt he'll ever get used to it."

This made the blonde girl laugh loudly, "Touché."

James grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder, "That was bloody brilliant, Izzy."

Lily nodded from James's other side, "Absolute genius!" she agreed.

The bespectacled boy froze, his arm falling from Izora shoulder and turned to the redhead with wide hazel eyes, his mouth hanging open in shock that she had just agreed with him. Lily glanced at him and sniffed slightly.

"Close your mouth Potter, you'll catch bugs." She commented lightly.

James's mouth snapped shut instantly and he continued to stare at the green eyed girl, surprisingly speechless. Only Izora noticed the slight smile that curled the corners of Lily's lips as she walked beside the blonde as they all headed towards the castle.

'_Well, isn't this an interesting development.' _Izora thought with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello my dear readers! I was hoping for a bit more of response to <strong>_**The Girl That Can't Be Touched: The Early Years**_** but oh well. Anyhooties, I updated! Huzzah! School is official out and I'll hopefully be able to update more regularly, even with the summer classes I have to take. I hope my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter enough to drop a review, because us authors need them to survive as you know. Oh yes, I've been on a Transformers kick lately (don't ask, my attention span is crap), and I have a new poll up asking if I should write a Transformers fic. I'd like to have your guys' opinions on it, if the response is positive, then the story will either be a Bumblebee/OC (cliché I know and my personal favorite), an Optimus Prime/OC (not as cliché as the B/OC, but still), or an Ironhide/OC (my second personal favorite). Anyhooties, please give me your feedback on that and this chapter. Now on to the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Cake-san: Yeah, I hope the whole ball thing was to cliché or anything, but it just kinda popped into my head and I was like 'A Halloween ball would be so much awesomer than a Christmas/Yule ball, so why the hell not?' my though process astounds me sometimes. **

**Buahaha, I'm glad you like Lily! And as for Galen and Dmitri getting dates… Well let's just say that I have opened my mental closet of female characters and am still searching for the perfect girls. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it focused more on Izzy/Lily friendship thingy.**

**Cheerfully Blue: Don't fret, my dear, Izora is a pure-blood after all, she's practically raised around ball and all that fun crap. I'd say she had plenty of experience in wearing dresses that still look amazing and keep her skin protected. I'm glad you liked the last chapter though, and I hope you like this one!**

**Queer King Stephen: I'm glad I'm back too, it was such a drag being stuck with writer's block, but! That is finally over and so is school, Huzzah!**

**Cetacea-of-Time: I dunno about that either, to tell you the truth. Maybe, maybe not, we won't know until the smoochy action comes up. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update more frequently!**

**LittleMissMia123: Remus is most definitely fun to tease, but I think Izzy enjoys messing with Sirius the most, he just gets so riled up it's hilarious! Psh, you look up fiery red-head and you see a picture of Lily Evans, at least that's what I think. XD**

**Don't worry, he'll ask her out soon! I hope…. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Have I mentioned that I can type out your username without looking at the keyboard now? Without making any mistakes either? It's quite an accomplishment for me. Anyhooties, random moment over, I haven't seen the Avengers movie yet. I'm not too fond of Captain America, but Thor and the Hulk are awesome, so that's really the only reason I want to see it. Have you seen it? Was it good, if you did?**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Sweet! I'm glad it made your day and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Hunter of Slytherclaw: Yay! I hope you like the new story and I hope you like this chapter!**


	23. Chapter XXII

_Hogwarts: Saturday, Day Before the Halloween Ball_

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Lily and Izora had gone to Hogsmeade with three of the four Marauders, and the Halloween ball was the next day. Lily had been asked by James the other day, and she agreed, much to the surprise of everyone. And in true James fashion, he ran around the common room shouting in glee, much to Lily's chagrin. Sirius was taking a seventh year girl and Peter had asked a sweet Hufflepuff girl in sixth year.<p>

Oddly, Izora had been asked by three boys in the past two days. Each time she had politely turned them down, and each time the boys would huff angrily and storm away. To say Izora was confused would be an understatement.

Izora was still in a state of confusion and frustration when Remus found her hiding in the back the library later that day. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face hiding in her arms.

"Are you okay?" The tall boy asked after taking a seat on the floor beside her.

The blonde made a noise that was cross between a grunt and a groan. Remus cocked an eyebrow at her curiously. He had heard from Sirius and James about what was happening with the guys that kept asking her. The last one had apparently said some not so nice things after Izora had turned him down. The Marauders put him in the Hospital Wing an hour later.

"That's not really an answer." He commented lightly.

Izora huffed and turned her head slightly so she could look at him with one eye, "Do men go out of their way to be confusing?"

Remus blinked warm gold eyes, he hadn't expected that.

"I don't know. Do women?"

The blonde snorted and shrugged.

Remus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You still didn't answer my question."

Izora lifted her head and leaned it against the wall, "I guess. I'm confused though."

Remus moved closer to her subtle and draped his arm around her shoulder, "Confused about what?"

She made a vague gesture with a gloved hand, "Everything. I don't understand why boys I don't even know keep asking me to go to the dance with them." She sighed and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

The sandy haired teen cleared his throat, trying to ignore the elated feeling he got when she leaned against him.

"Well, um, you have- you are…" Remus sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, "You're friends with us." He said at last.

Izora shifted to look at him, her blue green eyes confused, "So?"

Remus bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to focus on the conversation and not how close their faces were, "Well, you know how popular the Marauders are right?"

Izora nodded, still confused.

"Well, because you're friends with us, you have, uh, become desirable to the male population of Hogwarts."

Pale brows furrowed slightly and Izora stared at her hands that were in her lap. Remus watched with trepidation as realization dawned on her pale face.

"Oh." She said her eyes widened, "Oh!"

Remus couldn't help the twitch his lips gave at her slightly mortified expression. He watched with barely concealed amusement as she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"This sucks." She muttered into her hands.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Remus said jokingly, "Sirius and James seem happy to beat up your potential suitors. Especially the ones that don't take rejection well." This last part was said in a slightly dark tone.

Izora glared at him through her fingers, "That is not helping!"

The golden eyes boy chuckled and squeezed her shoulder gently, "Sorry."

Izora simple huffed and rested her head against his shoulder again, "Maybe I should just go with you, then they'd leave me alone."

Remus stiffened and looked down at her blonde head with wide eyes. Izora glanced up at him and sat up quickly.

"Sorry!" She squeaked, mistaking his tense posture and wide eyes as anger.

"I was just kidding. Not that it would be bad to go with you! I mean it would be nice because I like you and everything!" Her eyes became huge and she scooted away from him, waving her hands in front of her spastically, "As a friend! I- I mean, what I mean to say is that, oh, I don't know what I mean!" she wailed quietly and covered her tomato red face with her hands.

Remus, who had been quiet throughout Izora's rambling, had a huge grin on his face, "You like me?"

The blonde looked up at him from between the curtain of pale hair, "Y-yes."

The uncharacteristically large smile on his face widened and he leapt up, scooping Izora into his arms as he did so and twirling her around.

"Would you go the Halloween ball with me, Izora?" He asked, after setting her down on her feet.

Izora face was the same color as Lily's hair and she bit her lip before nodding shyly, "Yes."

Remus smiled and hugged her tightly. Izora was only too happy to return the embrace, her heart beating rapidly.

* * *

><p>Izora was practically beaming as she skipped into the sixth year girls' dorm. Lily glanced up from the book she had been reading, while the other two girls in the room ignored the strange blonde and went about their business.<p>

The blonde flopped onto the foot Lily's bed with a happy sigh and a content smile. The redhead's eyebrow rose nearly to her hairline, having never seen the usually quiet girl so…bubbly.

"Are you feeling alright, Izora?" she asked carefully, thinking maybe she had gotten his with a cheering charm.

"Fine." The skinny blonde said, with a 1000-watt smile.

"Oh-kay?" Lily said it skeptically, "What happened?"

Izora giggled slightly and moved to sit beside her friend against the headboard.

"Remus asked me to the dance." She whispered so the other girls didn't hear.

Lily was stunned into the silence for a few minutes before she squealed and grabbed Izora's hand, pulling her up to stand on her bed.

"Oh my gosh!" The redhead cried, jumping on her bed in excitement, the movement forcing Izora to jump as well.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it!" Lily whisper-yelled, ignore the sneering looks from the other girls as they hurried out of the room, "I knew there was something there! I knew it!"

Izora laughed loudly at her friend's excitement, she was pretty excited herself.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Lily gushed, yanking Izora to sit back down on the bed beside her, "Okay spill! I want details!"

The blonde laughed again, "Well…." She started with a smile.

* * *

><p>In the Marauders' dorm room, Remus was getting the third degree from his two dark haired friends.<p>

"Alright Moony, talk. " James demanded after he and Sirius had corned him in the loo.

"Yeah, we can see something happened between you and Izora. I've never seen either of you look like that." Sirius added, folding his arms across his chest.

Remus flushed and shrugged his shoulders, trying to be nonchalant, "Nothing happened."

"Bull bloody shit!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You both looked like Chudley Cannon fans after they won!" James threw in, making both Sirius and Remus roll their eyes.

"Nothing happened, honestly. I asked her to the dance and she said yes." Was all the tallest Marauder said as he shouldered past his two stunned best friends.

'_Three. Two. One.' _Remus thought to himself just as Sirius and James burst out of the bathroom.

"WHAT!" They both hollered in unison, making Remus cringe.

James grabbed Remus's arm and spun him around, hazel eyes wide with surprise, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius said with a grin.

James slapped his best mate upside the head, "Shut it Padfoot, this is a big deal!"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head with a scowl direct at the bespectacled boy, but he didn't comment.

James stared at him through narrowed eyes and nodded when Sirius didn't say anything else. Then he turned his attention back to Remus.

"Tell us what happened." The bespectacled boy demanded.

Remus sighed in exasperation before starting, "She had been hiding in the library…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: SQUEEE! Remus asked her out! Remus asked her out! Huzzah! –happy dance –<strong>

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and the cute little Remus/Izora fluff up there and I hope the whole asking her out thing was up to your guys expectations! I, personally, thought it was adorable. But that's just me. Y'all should tell me in a review if you liked it. –winkwink– Anyhooties! I just got the TMNT movie and have been watching it like crazy! I love the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Sadly, the Bookmans near my house, didn't have the first Transformers movie –sadface– but that had the second one, so that's was okay…. Now enough about me and on to the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**x XRoweenaJAugustineX x: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! As for continue to post about the Marauder era, yes. It's my favorite to write about, though I may do something in Harry's era, with an OC. I dunno yet.

**Cake-San: **Hahaha! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little Harry in a baby carriage! XD

I'm glad Lily didn't lose her awesome Lily-ness, that is definitely going to be a bit of a challenge to write in later chapters. But I am up to the challenge! It's okay, I posted the bloody thing at like 1 AM. XD Hope you like it though.

**Tigerlils: **Hello reviewer! Whelp, in the top right corner of the site there are two buttons, 'Sign In' and 'Sign Up' just clicky the 'Sign Up' button and register and VIOLA! You have an FF account. Once you do that, if you'd like to send me a PM, I can help you with posting up stories.

**Swimmingintears: **I think you're a new reviewer, I'm glad you like the story so far! As for writing about Izzy's family life, you'll have to check the companion fic to this, _The Girl That Can't Be Touched: The Early Years, _that's basically about Izora, Galen, and Dmitri's lives at Hogwarts before the Marauders and some of their family lives for when they are on break and they stay with each other.

**Cetacea-of-Time: **Yes, I'm hoping to update at least every two-three days, with the occasion update every day, it just depends on how much work I have to do. And no, I don't really know yet, I have a vague idea, but nothing set in stone quite yet. I should figure it out before the 'smoochy action' so there will be no doom! Yay!

**Cheerfully Blue: **Lily's always liked James, he's just so obnoxious and arrogant that she just never admitted it, because she didn't want to be a notch in his bedpost. I hope you like this chapter!

**GothGirl3030: **Hope you like this chapter!

**Queer King Stephen: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**SeverusSnape18: **Sweet! My dad and I are supposed to see it at some point, though we've been kinda wary since neither of us particularly like Captain America. Glad you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter!

**Outthere101: **Well, I feel honored that you like my story enough to review. I don't review all that often either, unless the story is really, really good. I'm glad you like the plot, took me forever to think of something that wasn't over done and to do something without making a Mary-Sue.

**S.H. Raven: **I hope you like this chapter too! The next one will be about the ball.

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Loki is amazing! I love him, he's so much better than Thor. I feel ya on the bad guys front, I tend to more attracted to them then the good guys. XD Hope you like this chapter!


	24. Chapter XXIII

_Hogwarts: Two Hours Before the Halloween Ball_

* * *

><p>Lily frowned and glared at her reflection in the mirror. The ball would be starting in two hours and she didn't know what to do with her hair and she hadn't even gotten dressed yet!<p>

"Ugh!" She groaned, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Izora poked her head into the bathroom and gave her friend a curious look, "What's wrong?"

The redhead made a face, "I don't know what to do with my hair."

Izora blinked and stepped into the bathroom full. Lily gave her an envious look, her hair looked immaculate and she was already in her beautiful dress. The dress was a floor length, burgundy color with gold accents, a swooping neckline with a corset like top that had gold ribbon down the front and sleeves that were partly fabric that stopped just above the elbow before continue into sheer, chiffon sleeves that brushed Izora's calves. It made Izora look absolutely stunning, in Lily opinion and it made her blue-green eyes stand out. The blonde had curled her hair so it hung in thick waves down her back and over her left shoulder, the gold circlet she wore keeping it in place. The outfit was completed by a pair of red elbow length gloves and gold slippers. The blonde wore no make-up.

Lily sighed, quietly and looked back at her reflection. She doubted she'd look half as good as her blonde friend.

"Hmm…" Izora bit her lip, completely unaware of her friend's thoughts.

The blonde snapped her fingers, "I know just what to do." And with that, Izora set to work on her friend's red hair.

An hour and forty-five minutes later and Izora stepped away. Izora had turned Lily away from the mirror ten minutes after she started doing her hair, and the blonde spun her friend around so she could see her new hairstyle. Lily gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, her emerald green eyes wide.

"Oh!" She cried and flung her arms around the taller girl, "It looks wonderful, Izora! Thank you so much!"

Izora laughed and gently pushed her friend away, "I'll go get your dress."

Lily nodded, unable to tear her gaze away from her reflection. Izora really had done a wonderful job. Lily's formerly straight red hair was now in thick curls and pulled up in a half up-do, with some magically made shorter strands framing her face. Izora had even conjured up some flowers that were woven into the curls that had been piled on top of Lily's head. There were even a few woven into the tresses that hung down her back.

Lily was torn from admiring Izora's handiwork when the blonde girl herself walked back into the bathroom holding up Lily's blue dress.

"Alright Evans, in you get. We're going to be late as it is." Izora commanded with a good natured grin, "I'm sure the Marauders are jumping out of theier skins by now."

Lily sniffed, "The best of the best are always fashionably late, my dear Izora." She commented haughtily as she stepping to the dress.

Izora snorted in a very unladylike manner and zipped the dress up, smoothing out a few wrinkles before she stepped away.

"You look amazing, Lily. James won't be able to pick his jaw up off the floor when he sees you." Izora stated honestly.

Lily turned the color of her hair, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

The redhead smiled and practically floated out of the bathroom, with Izora trailing behind her. While Lily was slipping on her silver sandals, Izora walked over to her trunk and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a box. The blonde walked over to Lily and opening the box, she plucked a tapered, silver neck cuff from it.

"Here." Izora said, holding it out, "This will look amazing with your dress."

Lily looked at her friend with wide eyes, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly."

The blonde rolled her eyes and placed the neck cuff around Lily's thin neck, "I insist."

Lily touched the necklace and hugged her friend tightly, "Thank you."

Izora smiled and embraced the petite redhead back, "Your welcome. Now come on, there's a certain Quidditch chaser's jaw that's about to intimately know the floor and I don't want to miss it!"

Lily laughed and quickly led the way down the stairs leading to the common room.

* * *

><p>Sirius groaned from his spot on the couch, "Where are they? The ball started twenty minutes ago and my date is probably fuming!"<p>

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "Since when have you cared about that?"

"I don't, but there's a less likely chance of snogging her if she's pissed!"

The gray-eyed boy frowned when he got no reply and was about to turn around but a hand slapping the back of his head stopped him.

"OI!" He yelped.

"Serves you right for being such a man-whore." Izora's voice reached Sirius's ears and he leapt up.

"Finally! I was about…" He trailed off when he got a look at the tall blonde.

'_Merlin's balls, where has she being hiding __**THAT**__ body…' _Sirius thought, staring at the girl in shock and amazement.

He wasn't the only one either. Remus, James, even Peter had been stunned speechless when she had come down the stairs.

James was the first to snap out of it though, "Where's Lily?"

Izora glanced over her shoulder, "Hm? She didn't follow me?"

The bespectacled boy shook his head and Izora sighed, before gliding past Remus and back up the stairs.

The blonde patted his chest lightly with a gloved hand, "I'll be right back."

The scarred teen could only nod dumbly.

It was silent for a few heartbeats before Sirius opened his mouth.

"Bloody fucking hell!" he breathed, "Where the hell has she been hiding that body of hers?"

That snapped Remus out of his stupor and he whirled around to face his friend with a growl. Sirius barked a laugh while James and Peter grinned.

"Don't listen to him Moony. Lewd comments are the only form of compliments he knows." James said and patted Sirius on the head, "He's a real dog that way."

Remus's relaxed slightly and snorted a laugh when Sirius shoved James away from him.

"Oh sod off you wanker." He snapped with mock anger.

The four boys laughed, but quieted when Izora reappeared at the bottom of the steps, one arm still hiding behind the curve of the stairs where she was clearly holding onto something, or someone.

The blonde cleared her throat, "Gentlemen, I present to you, Lady Lily Evans." She said with a flourish and gave a particularly aggressive yank that sent Lily stumbling into view.

Izora watched with unconcealed amusement as James's jaw fell open in shock. The blonde gave her redheaded friend a cheeky smile.

"Told you so." Was all she said before walking over to Remus, "Shall we?"

Lily was still the color of a tomato as she walked towards James, who held his arm out to her. The blushing girl placed her hand delicately on the crook of his elbow and allowed James to lead her out of the portrait hole.

Sirius and Peter followed; glad to finally be on their way. Remus smiled and held his arm out for Izora to take. The tall blonde beamed at him and looped their arms together, lacing their fingers. The grin on Remus's face widened and he lead the beautiful girl at his side out of the common room and after their friends.

As they walked Remus leaned down close to Izora's ear, "You look beautiful, by the way."

Izora flushed and peaked at him through her lashes, "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, wolfboy."

Remus snorted a laugh, having almost forgotten about that little nickname.

* * *

><p>Izora laughed lightly at the semi-awkward way Lily and James were currently dancing. Both were still so unsure of the other, it truly was comical. The group had been at the ball for nearly two hours and Sirius had disappeared with his date about an hour ago, while Peter and the sweet Hufflepuff girl he was with were on the dance floor, swaying a little bit away from where Lily and James were trying to dance. Izora was currently sitting down at the table the group had commandeered, while Remus got them some refreshments.<p>

"What's so funny Zora?" Dmitri's familiar voice asked from behind her.

Izora grinned and glanced at her two friends, before she gestured towards the dancing pair, "Lily and James of course."

The two boys sat down across from her.

Galen's eyebrows shot to his hair line, "She actually came with him?"

Dmitri snorted, "Clearly."

The burly Slytherin cuffed his friend playfully, "Shove it."

Izora giggled and rolled her eyes, "So who did you two come with?"

That got both of their attention and they shrugged together.

"Who did you come with?" Dmitri asked, not so subtly redirecting the question.

Izora's cocked an eyebrow and flicked her hand in the direction of the refreshment table where Remus was, "Remus. Now answer my question."

Galen was about to answer but was interrupted.

"There you two are!" A cheerful, slightly accented voice called.

Izora glanced over her friends' shoulders to see two girls heading towards them. Both girls smiled brightly when they saw Izora sitting with Galen and Dmitri.

"Oh hello! You must Izora!" The girl who had spoken first said, holding out her hand, "I'm Sacha O'Connor, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

Izora gave her a confused smile and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you as well."

The blonde gave her two best friends a look that clearly said 'you two are so dead later' over Sacha's shoulder. Izora's attention was pulled back to the bubbly girl who had pulled the second girl forward.

"This is Darcy Avellanos, she came with Galen." Sacha said brightly.

Darcy gave a soft smile, her dark blue eyes warm, "Hello, Izora. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard a lot about you."

Izora found herself instantly liking the girl, "Likewise, Darcy. Though I find it unfortunate to say that I haven't heard anything about either of you." The blonde gave Galen and Dmitri another dark look.

Darcy laughed slightly, "Don't be upset with them. I'll admit it's probably Sacha's and my fault anyway."

Sacha nodded from her spot in Dmitri lap, when she sat there Izora had no idea, "We were so nervous to meet you, that we kept putting it off."

Izora's eyebrows rose, "Nervous?"

Darcy cleared her throat and sat in the seat beside Galen, "Well, yes. Both Galen and Dmitri hold your opinion in high regard and we were worried that you wouldn't like us."

Izora blinked and looked at her two blushing friends, "Really?"

The boys nodded, Dmitri looking anywhere but at his blonde friend.

Izora smiled at the, her heart clenching in happiness at that little tidbit, "Well, they have nothing to worry about. As long as you two make them happy then I'm happy."

Darcy smiled and patted Galen's arm, "Why don't you two go get us something to drink."

Galen nodded and stood, but Dmitri seemed a bit hesitant, "Come on mate."

The burly Slytherin grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him along after Sacha had stood from his lap. The petite girl sat in Dmitri vacated seat and it was silent between the three girls for a few minutes.

"It's okay, you can say what you really think." Sacha said easily, looking at Izora a little coolly.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "I meant what I said before. Though now that you mention it…" Izora leaned forward, "If you hurt them, I will make sure you both wished you have never been born, understood?"

Darcy and Sacha blinked and sat back in shock, they had not been expecting the blonde's immediate acceptance, nor did they expect the seemingly timid girl's threat.

"We would never hurt them intentionally." Darcy said at last.

Izora merely shrugged gracefully, "I don't care if it's intentional or not. Those two boys are my life and I will do anything to make sure they're happy." Hard blue-green eyes meet dark blue and bright hazel, "Anything."

Darcy nodded in understanding; she could see the unconditional love that the blonde had for the two boys.

Sacha, on the other hand, huffed angrily, "What gives you the ri-"

"Don't Sacha." Darcy chided gently, "Galen and Dmitri are like her brothers. Wouldn't you do anything to make sure your brothers were happy?"

"Of course." Was Sacha's immediate reply, "Oh. I see your point."

"Everything alright here?" Remus asked casually, as he walked up with Galen and Dmitri.

Izora smiled and took the cup he handed towards her, "Everything is just perfect."

Darcy and Sacha agreed immediately, but the three boys could see the slight amusement that the girls regarded each other with.

"If you say so…" Dmitri trailed off and sat beside his date, while Galen did the same.

The six sat in companionable silence until James came walking over with a giggling Lily in tow. Izora and Remus instantly noticed the amused tilt to James's lips.

"Someone spiked the punch." The bespectacled boy said as he sat Lily in the seat on the other side of Izora.

Izora pulled a face and placed the cup on the table, "Let me guess, Lily had quite a bit of it and is now tipsy?"

The messy haired teen nodded with a huge grin, "She's a funny drunk. And honest. Very, very honest."

Izora's lips twitched at the implications that James was making, "She is? How interesting."

James sat beside the still giggling redhead.

"Izzy!" Lily cried, wrapping her arms around the blonde, "When did you get here?"

Galen and Dmitri snorted, and grabbed their dates hands, standing as they did so.

"We're going to, uh, go. I doubt Lily will want this many people seeing her drunk." Dmitri said with a smirk.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow, Izora." Galen promised.

Izora waved, "Bye boys. Bye Sacha, Darcy. It truly was a pleasure meeting you."

Sacha nodded and waved, unable to say anything as Dmitri dragged her away.

Darcy smiled, "We should plan a Hogsmeade trip sometime, just us girls. Lily can come if she wants."

Izora smiled brightly, "That's sounds wonderful. Have a nice night."

Galen and Darcy waved over their shoulders before disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh no! Why are Galen and Dmitri leaving?" Lily wailed slightly.

Izora chuckled, "Why don't you two find something nonalcoholic for us to drink? It should help."

The two boys stood up, but Remus paused.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

Izora waved her hand at him with a fond smile, "Positive. Go on and help James."

Remus smiled and picked up her hand, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles, "I'll be back soon." He murmured before heading off to find James.

* * *

><p>Izora made a noise of surprise when Lily lifted her head up suddenly.<p>

"Are they gone?" The redhead asked, sounding surprisingly sober.

Izora blinked at her friend, "You're not drunk."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm not drunk."

"But, James said-"

"I was faking." Lily blew out a breath of air, "I figured he wouldn't take it seriously if I told him I liked him if he thought I was drunk."

Izora's lips twitched, "That backfired."

Lily scowled slightly, "Pretty much. Damn it, now he knows I like him."

Izora patted her friends back, "Come on, let's go out in the hall. We can talk better there."

Lily nodded and stood, following the tall blonde through the crowd and out into the hall. The two walked a little bit a ways before stopping. Izora sat on the floor, curling her legs underneath her and patted the ground beside her. Lily sighed and did the same as her friend.

"Alright spill." Izora said simply.

Lily winced slightly, "I- I couldn't think of a way to tell him. I was scared so, I thought if I acted like the punch was spiked and I'd gotten drunk then he wouldn't really take it seriously and I'd have gotten it off my chest." Lily sucked in a lungful of air, having said all that in a single breath.

Izora smiled slightly, "James cares about you, he'll take any admonishing of you affection seriously, unless you, figuratively speaking, pull the rug out from under him."

Lily huffed out a breath and would have responded but what cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Well, well, well, look at this."

Izora lifted her head and frowned when she saw Sirius's date standing in front of her with two other girls.

"Can we help you?" Lily demanded rudely, standing up so it didn't feel like the three girls were towering over her.

Izora stood slowly, even in flats she was taller than the other three girls, who were in heels.

"Yeah, actually, you can." Sirius's date, Izora thought her name was Amber, sneered, "You two whores can stay away from The Marauders."

"_**Excuse**_ me?" Lily snarled.

"I think you're delusional, the only whores here are you three." Izora said calmly, placing a gloved hand on Lily's shoulder, "If you'll excuse us, we have to get back inside."

The two girls on either side of Amber stepped in Izora and Lily's way, effectively cornering them against the wall.

"Oh I don't think so." Amber said with a smirk, "You see, my friends, Anna and Delilah here are in love with James and Sirius. And well frankly, we think you two aren't good enough for them."

"Yeah, you two are just gutter garbage that they took pity on." Delilah sneered.

Anna nodded, "Especially you, Blondie. You're just a charity case nobody."

Izora sighed and tossed her head, "Honestly, you'd think Ravenclaws would come up some better insults."

Lily nodded sagely, "You would think."

"You bitch!" Anna shrieked and pointed her wand at Izora, while Delilah and Amber pulled their wands out from somewhere.

'_Where in the world did they put those?' _Izora wondered idly, looking at the short, almost nonexistent dresses the three girls wore.

"What's going on here?" The familiar deep voice of Sirius demanded from behind the three Ravenclaws.

Amber spun around, hiding her wand behind her back, "Nothing Siri! Me and my friends were just chatting with Izora and Lily."

Unfortunately for Amber, her friends didn't hide their wands and kept them pointed at Izora and Lily.

"Really? Then why are your friends pointing their wands at them?" Remus's raspy voice sounded and Izora felt her knees go weak with relief.

Amber flushed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. We were just talking?"

"You've said that before and yet, those two idiots still have their wands pointed at _**our **_girls." James, Lily's shoulders slumped in relief and she leaned against Izora when she heard his voice.

Lily and Izora heard Amber swallow and continue to stutter, fumbling with her words.

"You know for a Ravenclaw, you're pretty stupid." Sirius said blandly, having enough of this girl's excuses, "Get away from them, now."

"But, but we had to get rid of them!" Anna said desperately.

"We love you, don't you see that?" Delilah pleaded.

Izora saw the disgusted looks on the three Marauders faces

"Yeah, right." James muttered in revolution.

Remus silently agreed

"You three need to move or the three of us, will do it for you." James continued, glaring at the three girls.

They glanced at each briefly, before rushing away as fast as they could in heels. Remus and James were by Lily's and Izora's sides in moments.

"Are you okay?" James demanded holding Lily at arm's length as he looked her over.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Remus asked softly, checking Izora over as well, but being careful not to touch her skin.

"Fine."The two girls chorused.

James and Remus looked unconvinced, but Sirius stepped in.

"Looked like they were holding their own to me." He commented lightly.

Lily blushed slightly, "That was all Izora. I didn't do anything, really."

"Thank Merlin for that." James said good naturedly, "Those girls would have been stuck in the Hospital Wing for weeks and Lily's detention less reputation would have been ruined."

"Shove it, Potter." The redhead snapped and shoved him away from her before stomping up the Grand Staircase in a huff.

James laughed and hurried after her, "Wait up Lily!"

Sirius glanced at his friend before looking at Remus and Izora. The gray-eyed boy smirked and slipped away to give the two some privacy.

'_Don't you ever let that girl go, Moony. She's one of a kind.' _Sirius thought with a grin as he headed back towards the Great Hall and the ball.

Neither Remus or Izora noticed that their friends had left, both too caught up in their thoughts.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked softly, lifting his hand to touch her face but stopping just before he did, instead he let his hand fall to his side.

Izora bit her lip, wishing not for the first time that she didn't have her stupid gift, "A little shaken up at being threatened for going on a date with a boy, but I'm alright."

Remus's lip twitched, "Sirius was right, you did hold your own pretty well."

The blonde smirked, "It helped that those girls were complete morons."

Neither had noticed that their faces were inching closer to each.

"Yeah…" He murmured, his warm eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips.

"We should probably head back to the party." She whispered, slightly breathless.

"Probably." There was only a few centimeters between their lips now, all Remus had to do was lean a little closer.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Hallowell." The strict voice of Professor McGonagall sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: OMIGOD don't kill me! –hides behind Galen and Dmitri(PS- if you want to see what Izzy and Lily's outfitshair looked like, there are links on my profile, so go check them out if you want)**

**Heehee, sorry for the cliffy, but it's 1 AM and I'm tired and that looked like a good place to stop. Anyhooties, wow two update in less than 24 hours, I'm on a role. The next chapter could possibly be posted later today… -gigglesnort- Betcha guys just loved Amber, Anna, and Delilah. I don't even know why I wrote that little bit, seemed like a good idea. Y'all should tell me what you think. Those three bints will most likely make another appearance sometime down the road, because romances always need a little drama from the mean girls. At least I think so, if you don't then I'll try to keep that stuff to a minimum…. Holy shite, I just realized that this is over 3k words, damn that's a lot for me… Random moment over now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**QueenAnneMagic: **Oops! Sorry 'bout that. I was excited XD.'What I like about your writing is that I got so connected to your characters that I am genuinely happy for them' Heehee, my ego totally got bigger at the comment. If it makes you feel better, I'm jealous of Izora sometimes too, I mean she's know a werewolf! How cool is that? Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter.

**Queer King Stephen: **Tell me about it! I would love to know someone like Izora. And Galen and Dmitri for that matter… Especially Dmitri, he's definitely my kinda guy… Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter.

**Cheerfully Blue: **Thanks! Glad you loved it. I thought letting it slip accidently would be a very Izzy thing to do, she just can't control what comes out of her mouth when she rambles. –gigglesnort- I liked that part too, sadly I could totally picture them with fluffy towels wrapped around their heads and painting each other's nails while gossiping and Remus is just like 'WTF' anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**DemontaDark: **Hey, you're new, hi. Glad you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter.

**x X RoweenaJAugustineX x: **Haha, that happens to me all the time. I'm happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Bad guys are freaking sexy! It's the appeal the dark side has. I mean seriously, would you really want some goody-two shoes? That's just boring. Bad guys though… They are just awesome… -dreamy sigh- Gotta pull my mind outta the gutter… -clears throat- Anyhooties! I hope you like this chapter.

**Nizuna Fujieda: **Yay! It makes my day when I can make someone else's day! I hope this chapter was up to your expectations!


	25. Chapter XXIV

The two teens leapt about as if they had been burned and whirled around to face Professor McGonagall. Izora blushed from the tips of her toes to her roots of her hair when she saw not only McGonagall, but the headmaster himself. Remus's wasn't fairing any better.

Dumbledore looked at the two, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement, while McGonagall stared at them sternly.

"There is to be no loitering in the halls, students are to either stay at the party or their common rooms. I expected you to know this Mr. Lupin as a Prefect." Professor McGonagall said her accented voice firm.

If possible Remus and Izora turned even redder.

"Sorry, Professor." The scarred teen murmured, looking anywhere but at the headmaster's knowing eyes.

Izora could only nod, her voice all but disappearing in her mortification.

"Come now Minerva, teenagers will be teenagers." Dumbledore said, winking at the two, "But in any case, perhaps you two should return to the party?" the wizened old wizard trailed off lightly.

The two Gryffindors nodded rapidly and Remus grabbed Izora's hand, skirting around McGonagall, who was staring at the strictly and rushing into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore chuckled at the look Minerva leveled him with.

"Albus, do you think a relationship between them is wise?" McGonagall asked tentatively.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I do. I believe they will be good for each other. Mr. Lupin just might be the catalyst that allows Miss Hallowell control of her gift." He said it lightly as he walked back towards his office.

Minerva frowned slightly before following; she knew she would never understand how her friend's mind worked.

* * *

><p>Sirius grinned broadly when he saw Remus and Izora rush into the Great Hall and he waved them over to where he was sitting.<p>

"You two certain took your time returning." He drawled, delighted in the blushes that rapidly spread across his friends' faces.

Izora moaned quietly and sat down in the seat next to the gray-eyed boy, covering her flaming face with gloved hands.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "Certainly Moony is _**that **_bad of a snog."

Said boy scowled and slapped his friend upside the head before sitting down heavily on Izora's other side.

"Nothing happened."

Sirius's other eyebrow joined the other half-way up his forehead, "Then what took you so long."

"McGonagall and Dumbledore." Came Izora's embarrassed and muffled reply.

Sirius frowned before realization dawned on him and he barked a laugh.

"Woo-hoo! Don't tell me Minnie and the headmaster caught you snogging!" Sirius crowed, laughing.

Remus and Izora glared at him.

"Shut up!" they chorused before looking at each other and blushing all over again.

Sirius just continued to laugh before standing, still chuckling. He clapped a hand on each of his tall friends' shoulders.

"Come on you two. Let's head up to the common room." Sirius grinned wickedly, "Maybe you can continue what you were doing uninterrupted.

"Sirius!" Izora squeaked indignantly and hit him at the same time Remus smacked his head.

The shaggy haired boy just laughed and hurried out of the Great Hall, his blushing friends following him.

'_James is going to love this.'_He thought as he rushed up the Grand Staircase.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!"<p>

"Finally!"

"You go Lily!"

Sirius, Remus, and Izora all cried out when they walked into the common room a few minutes later, only to see James and Lily locked in an intense looking kiss.

The two jerked apart, Lily turning the color of her hair while James gave a lopsided grin, his glassed askew and a faint red tint to his cheeks.

"What are you guys doing here?" James asked, fixing his glasses, trying to act nonchalant.

Sirius grinned, "Minnie and Dumbledore caught Moony and Izzy in a similar situation to this one."

"What!"

"Sirius!"

Lily and Izora practically shrieked. Lily in excitement and Izora in embarrassment.

The redhead stood and rushed over to her blonde friend, "Girl talk. Now." Lily dragged Izora towards the girls' dormitory stairs, kissing James on the cheek chastely as she passed, "Night boys."

Izora looked back at them helplessly, pleading with her eyes to save her but James and Sirius just grinned while Remus gave her an apologetic smile.

'Goodnight.' The scarred teen mouthed.

Izora waved slightly before she was yanked up the stairs by Lily.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, James and Remus whirled around to face Remus.

"Damn." The teenage werewolf sighed when he saw the looks they were giving him.

James and Sirius grinned evilly at each other before turning to Remus.

"Let's go have a chat, shall we Moony?" Sirius said, grabbing one of the taller teen's arms while James grabbed the other.

"Yes, we have much to discuss." James commented as the two dark-haired teens dragged their friends up the boys' staircase.

"Double damn." Remus muttered as he let himself be pulled up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As soon as Izora was yanked into the sixth year dorm, Lily slammed the door and used a Silencing and Locking Charm on it.<p>

The redhead spun around to face the fidgeting blonde, "Alright spill. What the hell was Black talking about?"

Izora fidgeted with the ribbon on the front of her dress, looking anywhere but at Lily, "Um… I don't know what you're talking about?"

Izora cringed slightly when it came out like a question instead of the confident statement she wanted it to be.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, "I'm waiting."

It was quiet for a few minutes, the two girls standing off, one nervous and fidgety and the other stubborn and unmoving.

"I almost kissed Remus." Izora blurted out and clapped her hands over her mouth, blushing furiously.

Lily grinned and squealed slightly, dragging Izora over to her bed.

"Almost? How did you almost kiss him?" The redhead demanded.

Izora blushed even darker, "We were sort of interrupted by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore."

Lily giggled, "Oh that's horrible! You didn't get to find out if Remus was a good kisser!"

"Lily!" Izora whispered unnecessarily, her previously receding blush returning tenfold.

'_I seem to be blushing a lot tonight.' _Izora thought with wry amusement.

Lily gave her friend and unabashed look, "What? I've never seen Remus with a girl and I've always been curious."

Izora rolled her eyes, "What about you and James then? Is the Quidditch wonder as good a kisser as the rumors say?"

It was Lily's turn to resemble a tomato, "Better." She said with a dreamy sigh before she shook her head, "Don't change the subject!"

The blonde gave an unrepentant smile, "Lily likes Ja-ames, Lily likes Ja-ames." Izora sang and hopped off the bed, darting away from her blushing friend.

"Izora!" Lily yelped and lunged at her friend, who slid over her bed onto the other side, keep it between the two girls.

Lily snatched a pillow and chucked it the cackling blonde, successfully smacking her in the face. Izora gave Lily a stunned look before throwing the pillow back, thus a pillow fit occurred between the two girls, both still in their dresses.

The small skirmish lasted about fifteen minutes and then both girls fell onto their stomachs on Izora's bed, laughing loudly.

"I have a question." Lily said after a few moments of comfortable silence as their giggle fits dissipated.

Izora turned her head to look at her friend, resting her cheek on her folded arms, "Oh?"

Lily mirrored Izora position, "What do you think would have happened if Remus had kissed you?"

A pale blonde brow rose, "What do you mean?"

Lily frowned slightly, "Do you think you'd have been pulled into a memory because of your gift."

The green-eyed beauty blinked in surprise when Izora shot up into a sitting position with gasp. Lily sat up slowly, watching her friend with wary confusion at the panic that was reflected in Izora's blue-green eyes.

"Oh! Oh Merlin!" Izora all but wailed, "I didn't even think of that!"

The blonde leapt from the bed and began pacing the length of the room furiously, her hands gripping her scalp.

"Oh how could I have been so stupid? It would have been horrible!" Izora instantly back-tracked, "Not the kiss, I have no doubt that would have been amazing. But I would have ruined it with my stupid gift!"

Lily stood and grasped her friend by the shoulders, halting her in her pacing, "Izora! Izora, you have to calm down!"

Izora looked at her with tear glazed eyes and Lily felt her heart clench at the sight.

"Maybe there's a way around it." Lily said comforting, "Doesn't Galen have a theory about that?"

Izora sniffled and wiped the corner of her eyes, "Yeah, he thinks enough skin-to-skin contact with someone would let me become, immune to their memory in a sense."

Lily smiled encouragingly, "Exactly, why don't you try it out on Remus?"

Izora looked away, "What if it doesn't work?" she murmured despondently.

Lily frowned and moved her hands from her friend's shoulders to her hands, holding the gloved appendages tightly, "Then we can test it out on me first."

Izora's head jerked around to fast, Lily was amazing she didn't get whiplash, "I couldn't possible do that! Memories are personal and they should be someone's private sanctuary."

Lily smirked, "Then it's a good thing I'm not asking. I demanded that you try it."

Izora bit her lip, wanting to protest but at the same time wanting to try it desperately.

"Okay."

Lily nodded and led her friend back to her bed, "Alright let's get to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to give too much away. Hope everyone likes this chapter, despite it shortness and all that. Whoot whoot for JamesLily smooches! Haha, tell what y'all thought of that little twist! Anyhooties, I want to give my lovely readers/reviewers a little challenge…. If you guys can get this story to 250-300 reviews in the next, say 4-5 chapters, then I will write a one-shot/short little ficlet of your guys choosing! Sort of like the one-shot I wrote for when we reached 100 reviews. I'll put up a poll asking what couples (you read right, coupleS, I'll write about at least two in the ficlet), you want the ficlet to be about and I'll make it happen. IF we can get 250 reviews in 1-2 chapters, then I'll post a one-shot, 275 reviews in 3-4 chapters will earn you guys a two-shot, and 300 reviews in 4-5 chapters will get you a small ficlet (about 5-8 chapters). So make sure you guys go check out the poll on my profile and VOTE! Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Cake-san: **Haha, sorry about that, I was on a roll and couldn't wait to post the next chapter. Glad you liked it though and I'm glad you like Darcy and Sacha! Sweetness, Lily is still awesome! Huzzah! Hope you like this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Yeah, I'm not too fond of those kind of girls either, they're annoying. Hope you like this chapter!

**DemontaDark: **Hahahaha! Sorry, but that's hilarious! My family stopped looking at me like I was a nutter a loooooog time ago. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**WumpsQuill: **Heehee, your name made me giggle. XD Remus is fun to write, he's just such a cutie! I hate cliffies too but it sadly needed to be done. To build suspense and all that lovely crap. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Invisible-gurl: **Haven't heard from you in awhile! Welcome back! XD Sorry about the cliffy, I was irritated with it myself, but I think it gave the story a much need 'oomph.' Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LittleMissMia123: **XD That is quite a conundrum isn't it? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

**Cheerfully Blue: **Dmitri doesn't have a thing for Izzy, at least not in the romantically sense, if that makes any sense… Dmitri is a very multi-faceted character, I hope I can go more in depth about him in _The Early Years. _Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Cetacea-of-Time: **S'okay. I updated kinda fast, so I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews for that chapter. I'm super happy you liked them both though! Sacha and Darcy were fun to write! I can't wait until they get introduced in _The Early Years, _where we will be mainly focused on their relationship with Izzy's favorite boys (next to Remus of course) once it's caught up with this timeline. Sorry about the cliffy! Honestly, I wasn't planning on putting it, but it just kinda turned out that way! Anyhooties, hope you like this chapter!

**GothGirl3030: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!


	26. Chapter XXV

Izora gasped and jerked her uncovered hands away from Lily's, sweat glistening on her brow and tears in her blue-green eyes. Lily didn't look much better. Neither girl had realized how potentially painful Izora's gift could be for the person she was touching.

"No more!" The blonde panted harshly, her head throbbing in time with her rapidly beating heart.

Lily nodded and responded weakly, "Alright." Her own headache beating at her temples.

Izora shuddered, the breeze from the window they had opened about an hour ago blowing across her sweaty body. Neither of them had changed out of their dresses yet and Izora stood from Lily's bed, heading towards her trunk. She was so out of it, that she didn't even blush as she striped out of the dress and pulled on some sleep clothes. Lily watched her friend tiredly before following her example.

"Do you think it worked?" The redhead asked quietly, heading towards the loo to brush her teeth.

Izora shrugged her bony shoulders, "I don't know. " she said, following Lily into the bathroom.

Lily nodded again and began to brush her teeth, Izora did the same. Once they were done, the two headed towards their beds and crawled under the covers making sure to face each other.

It was quiet for a few minutes and Izora thought Lily had fallen asleep.

"Izora?" Lily whispered quietly, sounding hesitant.

"Hm?"

"Can- can I lay down with you?"

The question caught Izora off guard and she sat up in her bed, still facing Lily.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

Lily blushed brightly, not that Izora could see it in the dark.

"I just-just don't want to sleep alone, you know?" Lily clarified, but when Izora didn't answer she hurried to speak again, "Nevermind, it was a stupid thing to ask."

"Lily?" Izora said softly, cutting of her friend's rambling, "I don't mind. Just let me grab my gloves."

Lily exhaled in relief and slipped out of her bed, while Izora grabbed her normal, gray gloves and slipping them on. After the gloves were on securely, Izora scooted over and lifted the duvet up for Lily to crawl in. The two girls lay facing each other quietly; both exhausted but at the same time too wired to sleep.

"Do you want to try again tomorrow?" Lily asked, "Since Dumbledore is allowing students the day off."

Izora closed her eyes, feeling exhaustion settle over her foggy mind, "If you want too."

Lily made a noise of confirmation, before closing her own green eyes and letting sleep take her. Izora fell asleep not long after.

* * *

><p>"You must have been a horrible snog if you made Lily start liking girls."<p>

"Shut up Padfoot, I'm an excellent snog!"

'_Sirius? James? Am I dreaming?' _She thought sleepily, still not quite awake.

"Be quiet both of you. We shouldn't even be here."

An unconscious smile made its way to Izora's lips, _'Remus? What is he doing here?'_

"Remus?" She murmured, rolling to face the direction the voice had come from.

Izora heard a snickered, "Look what you did Moony."

"Sirius! Get away from her!"

Izora cracked her eyes open only to bolt upright with a yell when she saw Sirius's face inches from her own. She struck out, her gloved hand smacking the gray-eyed boy's face. Sirius recoiled, one hand to his cheek as the three boys stared at the now wide awake blonde.

James was the first to break the silence as he began to sputter with laughter, clutching his sides with one arm and pointing at the still stunned Sirius with the other. Remus joined him in his laughing fit soon after.

"That!" The bespectacled boy choked out, "Was bloody brilliant!"

"Ugh? Whasoinon?" Lily slurred as she sat up, rubbing her eyes to clear the sand from them.

She shrieked and jerked the duvet up to her chin when she saw the three Marauders standing around Izora's bed, "What the hell are you doing up here?"

James grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Sirius grunted and crossed his arms, the red handprint on his face fading, "Getting slapped apparently."

Izora squeaked, "Sorry."

James rolled his eyes and slapped his friend upside the head, "Come off it Padfoot. Seeing you mug this early in the morning was terrifying for the poor girl."

"Oi!" Sirius snapped and tackled the bespectacled boy to the ground.

Remus smiled at the two girls apologetically, "Sorry about them."

Lily sniffed and climbed out of Izora's bed before rushing into the bathroom. The door slamming shut caused the two wrestling Marauders too look up.

"Where Lily go?" James asked, looking around in confusion.

Izora pointed to the bathroom and slipped out bed, stretching languidly as she did so.

Sirius nudged James in the side, flicked his eyes in Remus's direction. James gave him a confused look and Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded towards where the tall Marauder was standing. James looked and grinned broadly when he saw Remus's attention was focused intently on Izora's stretching figure.

James grabbed a shoe that had been lying beside him and throw it Remus. The sandy haired teen jerked when the trainer his shoulder and turned to glare at his two grinning friends. James wiggled his eyebrows at him while Sirius made kissing noises.

"What are you two doing?" Izora asked looking at them oddly.

The two boys instantly snapped their attention to the blonde, "Nothing!"

Izora twitched and looked at Remus for answer.

The golden-eyed boy shrugged and twirled a finger near his ear in the universal gesture for craziness.

"Okay then…" She muttered and opened her trunk, pulling out comfortable clothes for the day.

Straightening she looked at the three expectantly. Sirius and James grinned up at her from their positions on the floor, knowing exactly what she wanted them do to.

"Boys." She huffed in exasperation and pointed at the door.

"Aw, come on, Izzy." Sirius whined, "It's not like you have anything we haven't seen before."

"Sirius!" Remus snapped, blushing from his collarbone to his hairline.

Izora just rolled her eyes, "I know you enjoy looking in the mirror, but honestly I don't want to hurt your ego with my amazing body."

Silence…

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "You'd think you would be used to my witty comments by now."

Sirius began to sputter indignant, while James shook his head with a grin. Remus just sighed and palmed his face with a hand, before grabbing James and Sirius by the arms and dragging them out of the dorm room.

"We'll be waiting downstairs." The tallest Marauder called over his shoulder and shut the door.

Izora smiled and shook her head, "You can come out now Lily."

The redhead poked her head out and walked to her trunk, pulling out clothes while Izora disappeared into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she said I look like a girl!" Sirius cried out and flopped down onto the sofa near the fireplace in the common room.<p>

James grinned and slapped his best friend on the shoulder, "You can't blame her for being honest!"

Remus snorted and sat in an arm chair, stretching out his long legs and ignoring his two bickering best friends. He was too busy thinking about Izora and the way her sleeping shirt had ridden up when she stretched. The scarred teen shook his head quickly, trying to dislodge the images in his head.

'_I'm starting to think like Sirius.' _He thought to himself with wry amusement.

"So Moony did you enjoy the view our dear Izora provided this morning?" Sirius's voice pulled Remus from his musings and the werewolf blushed darkly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Remus said as nonchalantly as he could, but James and Sirius weren't buying it.

"Bull shit!" James yelled and perched on the arm of the chair Remus was sitting in.

Sirius sat on the other arm, "Did you see the little mole on her hip, James?" he drawled with a wink over Remus's head.

"Why yes I did, Pads. Quite cute wasn't it?" James agreed catching on easily.

"She didn't have a mole on her hip." Remus said, correcting them instantly before blushing an even darker red when he realized he had just admitted to staring at skin Izora had unwittingly shown them.

James and Sirius grinned at each other victoriously and would have continued to tease their friend unmercifully if said girl and Lily hadn't appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?" Izora asked as she passed them on her way to the portrait hole with Lily, "I'm starving!"

Starving, in Izora's opinion, was an understatement. She felt as if she hadn't eaten in a week at least and she was desperate to eat something.

"Lead the way, fair lady." Sirius said valiantly and with a flourished bow.

Izora laughed and stepped out of the portrait hole with Lily, waiting for the three boys to follow them. Once the boys had followed them out, Izora looped her arm through Remus's and smiled up at him, a light blush on her face. Remus smiled back and laced their fingers together, more than happy at the moment.

Sirius grinned and nudged James before nodding towards a semi-awkward looking Lily who was standing besides Remus and Izora. James rolled his eyes and walked towards the redhead.

The bespectacled boy cleared his throat, "Can I walk with you?"

Lily looked at him calculatingly for a moment before holding her hand out, "Alright." She pulled her hand back just before James could grab it and pointed a finger at him, "But if you try anything funny, I'll hex you into the next century, got it?"

James grinned and nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Lily Evans."

The redhead stared at him narrowly for a moment and then laced her fingers through his, "Good."

Sirius rolled his eyes and hurried ahead of the two couples, not wanting to be a part of _**that **_scene.

"Merlin, I'm the only bachelor group. Also the only sensible one it appears." He muttered, glancing back briefly and making a slightly disgruntled face at the adoration that was clear between the two couples.

"It's insanity, I tell you." He shook his head and hurried into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whoot whoot! Another chapter! Who's awesome? I'm awesome! –happy dance- Anyhooties! As you guys can see, this is the first chapter since the little challenge I gave you readers and I personally think we can do it. Remember <strong>**I'll post a one-shot, 275 reviews in 3-4 chapters will earn you guys a two-shot, and 300 reviews in 4-5 chapters will get you a small ficlet (about 5-8 chapters). So far, we only need 4, here that FOUR more reviews before I post the one-shot. And as of now, I need more of you guys to go VOTE on the poll that's on my profile, I can't write a one-shot/two-shot/ficlet if I don't have couples to write about! So go do that after you read this chapter! I mean it! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, even though it's kind of a filler, in my opinion. The next one will be better because our favorite Hufflepuff and Slytherin will be in it. Oh, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, because my ratty is going to have babies in the next few days and she's gonna need some EXTRA care. But I will try to keep updating at least every other day or every two days. Promise.**

**Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Invisble-gurl: **That's part was hilarious wasn't it? Uh oh, if you forgot about her ability, then I haven't been incorporating it enough into the story. Hmm… I have to fix that…

**Cheerfully Blue: **Haha, I thought it would be uproariously funny to have Dumbledore and Minnie catch Izzy and Remus in a compromising position. XD Clearly, it was a good idea if you and the others like it.

**Cake-san: **Haha, sorry about that! I've just always done it, kinda like saying 'Have a nice day' or something. I'll try not to say it too often if you want.

"Lily likes Ja-ames, Lily likes Ja-ames." Totally thought you'd get a kick outta that! As for Lily and James snogging, I always imagined that there is quite a lot of built up, um, how should I put this? Sexual tension? Yeah that works, between the two. Warm and fuzzy is awesome, I compare the feeling to eating cotton balls after they just got out of the microwave. XD

**SeverusSnape18: **Thanks! I'm so glad you think so! Authors always love to hear that their readers think they're great writers! At least I do…

**DemontaDark: **Haha, yeah I have those moments with my family too. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape:** Glad you loved the last chapter and what do you mean by 'how much time do I have?' Because in all honesty, it depends on the day.

**LittleMisMia123: **But, but nonsensical gibberish is fun! XD Anyhooties, I updated so never fear! You can stop going insane for now, at least until I update again…

**Cetacea-of-Time: **Exactly! Haha, I thought it would be a good way to show how much Lily cares and values her friendship with Izora by letting her be a metaphorical guinea pig, just so Izzy can snog her werewolf. XD The next chapter will mostly likely have a more in depth/detail about their experiments… That sounded so_**wrong**_**!**


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Quick Note: This chapter was inspired by Emmy Rossum's song **_**Slow Me Down**_** and Idina Menzel's song **_**I Stand**_**. You should go check them out, they are both amazing songs. Oh, I realize I hadn't been including Peter in the story very often and there is a reason which I'll explain in the Author's note at the end of the chapter. Now with the story!**

_Hogwarts; Same Day, Middle of the Afternoon_

* * *

><p>Lunch had just ended and the Marauders, Lily, and Izora were sitting outside under a large tree near the Black Lake.<p>

"So what was Lily doing in your bed anyway, Izzy?" Sirius asked casually from his sprawled out position in front of the group.

Lily twitched and blushed while Izora just shrugged, only a faint tint to her cheeks.

"We were both a little upset about what happened at the ball and we fell asleep on my bed." Izora said easily, glancing at Lily briefly.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I must have lost track of time and just fell asleep there."

Sirius simply leered at them, "Whatever you say."

The two girls rolled their eyes simultaneously and huffed at his perverseness.

James snorted from his beside Lily, leaning against the large tree trunk, "Shut up Pads."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his best mate, before turning to look at Remus.

"What do you think Moony?" He asked.

The scarred teen looked up from his book, "I think you should mind your own business."

Sirius sat up with a huff and threw his hands in the air, "I swear, you give the two girlfriends and they turn against their only bachelor best friend."

Izora grinned and nudged the dark-haired boy, "Peter doesn't have a girlfriend." She looked up at the pudgy boy sitting in the branches above them, "Or are you and the Hufflepuff, Samantha, dating now?"

Peter shifted, a blush spreading across his face, "We're dating, Izzy."

Izora smiled brightly up him, "Congratulations then! She seems very nice."

Peter smiled shyly and nodded, "She's amazing."

Lily and Izora giggled together at how cute Peter acted when he talked about his girlfriend.

"Maybe the three of us can go on a triple date sometime." Lily said with a giggle as she gestured to James and herself then Izora and Remus.

Both Remus and Izora blushed, neither of them really sure if they were technically a couple and both were unsure on how to broach the subject.

The sound of Izora's name being called caused the six friends to turn towards the castle curiously. The blonde couldn't help but smile brightly when she saw Sacha's petite form practically dragging a clearly disgruntled Dmitri towards them. Galen and Darcy were walking at a more sedate pace behind them with another girl trailing beside them shyly.

The auburn haired beauty plopped down across from Izora with a bright smile, "Hi!"

Izora's lips twitched, "Hi, Sacha. Dmitri."

The lanky boy grunted and crossed his arms over his chest having friend his right hand from the petite Irish girl's death grip.

Sacha twitched and glared at her boyfriend slightly, "Sit down and stop acting like an arse."

Izora bit her lip to keep from laughing, while Lily giggled and the Marauders laughed at his expense.

Dmitri scowled, but sat down beside Sacha, "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because she'd kick your arse otherwise." Galen said casually as he walked up, Darcy at his side, "Hello everyone."

The Marauders made very sounds of greeting and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Galen, Darcy. How was your morning?" the redhead asked, her green eyes moving to the girl hanging back slightly.

Izora noticed her too, "Hello, Samantha."

Peter perked up instantly and jumped down from the tree branch he'd been sitting in, "Samantha?"

The girl smiled shyly at the shortest Marauder, "Hi Peter."

The group of friends noticed the huge smile that spread across the slightly pudgy boy's face as he hugged the Hufflepuff, placing a chaste kiss to her chick.

"Aww…" The four girls cooed together, causing the two to blush brightly and smile sheepishly.

The moment was ruined by Sirius and James wolf-whistling and catcalling.

"OW!" They yelped when Lily, Sacha, and even Darcy smacked them. Izora simply giggled and leaned against Remus.

Lily's eye literally twitched as she glared at James, "Why do you have to be such a-a toerag!" She huffed and stormed back to the castle.

James looked confused, "Wait! Lily!" He yelled and ran after, "What did I do?"

The others were silent for a moment before everyone began chuckling.

"At least some things never change." Remus commented lightly.

Sirius snorted in agreement while Peter nodded rapidly with a chuckle.

"Oh!" Izora said, sitting up straighten suddenly, "I just remembered." She leaned over and punched Dmitri's shoulder then pinched Galen's leg since he was still standing

The others nickered while Dmitri and Galen rubbed their injuries.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Dmitri demanded with a scowl.

Izora sniffed, "That was for not telling me you had girlfriends."

The dark haired boy just gave her an incredulous look, "Seriously."

Galen smiled ruefully, "We really should have expected that, huh?"

Sacha was the one that answered, "Yes, you should have."

Izora smiled at her brightly, "Now tell me how it happened." She demanded playfully.

All six boys groaned while the three girls giggled together.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Izora said with a loud laugh, as Sacha told her how she and Dmitri met.<p>

The auburn haired girl nodded with a giggle, "Honestly, I swore I was going to murder him! He was so-so…" She trailed off trying to think of a word to describe the lanky boy.

"Obnoxious? Arrogant? Rude?" Izora supplied with a smile.

"Exactly!" Sacha cried and nodded vigorously, "All of those! It was so annoying!"

Izora laughed again, enjoying the company of her two best friends' girlfriends. The three of them had since walked back to the castle after listening to the boys complain –mainly Sirius and Dmitri- complain about not wanting to listen to their girl talk. Peter and Samantha had politely excused themselves a few minutes before they girls had left, disappearing into the castle. Sirius and Dmitri had been slapped ruthlessly after some rather inappropriate comments.

"Yes, that's Dmitri for you." Izora laughed again before turning to look at Darcy, "And what about Galen? How did you two meet?"

Izora smiled slightly at the dreamy expression that appeared on the shorter girl's face.

"Oh it was like one of those fairy tales I used to read when I was younger." She said with a sweet smile, "We were potions partners and I was so distracted that I messed up the potion we were making. It exploded and the nasty stuff would have gotten all over me if Galen hadn't stepped forward and covered me with his robe."

The blonde giggled, "Galen always has been such a gentleman."

"Don't I know it." Darcy giggled, "He's always doing the sweetest things!"

Sacha nodded, "Dmitri does too. He may act like an arse, but he's a big softy."

Izora beamed at the two as they both got far away looks on their faces, their eyes reflecting the adoration they felt for the two most important boys in Izora's life.

"I'm glad they met you. I can see you care for them both very much."

"We do." The two girls assured the blonde simultaneously.

Izora nodded with a smile, and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Lily's familiar voice shouting.

"Don't talk to me!"

Izora and the two girls exchanged a glance before hurrying towards Lily's voice, all three thinking that the redhead was shouting at James.

To Izora's surprise, Lily was not screaming at James, but at Severus Snape who was looking at her pleadingly.

"Please, Lily, just let me explain!" The skinny boy pleaded.

"No!" Lily all but yelled, pushing Severus's hand away when he reached for her, "I'm just a filthy mudblood remember!"

Izora saw the boy flinch violently when Lily said that, "Lily, I didn't mean-"

"Don't! Just, don't, Severus." The last part was said in a pained whisper.

Izora turned to Darcy and Sacha, "Can you give me a minute?"

The two nodded in understanding.

"She's your friend, she'll probably won't want us to see this." Darcy said quietly, grabbing Sacha's hand.

"We'll tell the boys that you went back to the Gryffindor common room. Alright?" Sacha murmured.

"Thank you." Izora said, surprising the two girls by hugging them gently.

The two smiled and hurried off back the way the three had come. Izora waited for them to disappear around a corner before hurrying to Lily's side and wrapping her in a tight hug. The redhead had turned away from her former best friend and tears were trickling down her pale face. Severus looked at a loss and Izora almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I think you should go." Izora said it quietly, but there was a firmness to her tone that brooked no argument.

Severus scowled, "Mind you own business."

Izora's lip curled slightly, yes she was grateful to the boy for not turning her over to his Death Eater friends, but that didn't mean she liked him for what he did to Lily.

"Lily is _**my**_ friend, and when someone hurts her, then it _**is **_my business." Izora snapped harshly, her blue-green eyes like hard gems.

Severus hesitated and opened his mouth to continue arguing but Lily's voice cut him off.

"Please, Severus, just go." She asked in a choked whisper.

Izora could see the pain in his dark eyes, before they became blank and he spun on his heel, disappearing down the hall.

As soon as he was gone, Izora turned her attention to the weeping Lily in her arms.

"Shh… Come now, love, let's get you back to the dorms. Then you can cry all you want." Izora comforted and led the crying girl to the Gryffindor common room, taking some of the secret passages the Marauders had shown her.

* * *

><p>It only took about fifteen minutes for Izora to get Lily up to the sixth year girl's dorm. Lily had stopped crying five minutes before and was just staring blankly at the ground and quite frankly, that worried Izora.<p>

"Lily?" Izora asked gently after sitting the redhead down on the edge of her bed.

Lily lifted her head up slowly, "He saw James and me together."

Izora sat beside her, gently rubbing her back and remained quiet.

"He caught me k-kissing James. Oh, Izora, he looked so hurt and angry!" She cried and covered her face with her hands.

"He started shouting and then James started yelling at him, threatening him. I panicked and told James to go." The redhead sniffled and wiped her eyes, "James was mad, I could see it. He-he looked even more hurt than Severus did. Oh, Izora what did I do?"

Izora continued to rub her back, "You told James to go to prevent a fight. I'm sure he'll understand."

Lily was shaking her head, "You didn't see his face, Izora. He looked… broken. Like I'd just ripped his heart out and stomped on it."

The blonde winced at the description, "You did what you had to, to keep them from hurting each other. You care for Severus, he was your best friend, those feelings don't go away overnight and James is just going to have to deal with it."

"He must think I was choosing Severus over him. Oh, he's going to hate me!" The redhead wailed.

"James couldn't possibly hate you. It's astronomically impossible for him too."

Lily looked at her the girl she considered her best friend, "You think so?"

Izora nodded decisively, "I know so. How about we go down to the common room and wait for them, so you two can talk?"

Lily hesitated, "Can we just stay up here for a little while longer? I-I don't think I can face him yet?"

Izora was nodding before Lily had finished speaking, "Of course, love. What would you like to do?"

"Why don't we try to work on your powers? Just for a little bit?"

Izora bit her lip, but nodded at the pleading look on her friend's face. It was clear to the blonde that Lily was desperate for a distraction of some kind.

"Alright, but just for a little bit." She agreed and pulled off her gloves and shifted to sit crossed-legged in the middle of the bed.

Lily followed suit and held her hands out for Izora to grab.

"Ready?" Izora asked, her pale and slender hands hovering over Lily's.

"Ready." Lily assured with a determined look on her face.

Izora nodded once and grasped Lily's hands quickly, gasping quietly as she was drawn into a memory.

It wasn't as painful or sudden as it usually was, Izora noticed, as she tried to work at separating her mind from Lily's memories.

"_Did you see that, Evans?" A twelve year old James asked, puffing his chest up proudly after he had just cursed some Slytherin._

"_James Potter, you arrogant toerag!" A younger Lily screamed at the younger James in irritation. _

The memory cut off and moved to a different one.

"_Do you think we'll be friends forever, Sev?" A nine year old Lily asked, lying in the grass next to her best friend._

_A nine year old Severus rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed Lily's smaller hand in his, "Of course we will. We'll be friends forever and ever."_

_The younger Lily smiled and squeezed Severus's slightly larger hand, "You're right. I'm being silly."_

_Severus snorted in agreement, "Yes you ar-"_

The memory was broken when Izora slipped her hands out of Lily's grasp and she took a deep breath. Lily did the same, it was a little disconcerting to see her own memories without her having to think of them.

"Does it feel any different?" Lily asked after the two girls had gotten their breath back.

Izora nodded, "Yes, it wasn't as painful or sudden."

The redhead grinned slightly, "So it working!"

The blonde couldn't help but smile as well, "It looks that way."

"We should keep practicing just in case." Lily said, nodding her head to herself.

Izora just smiled and shrugged, slipping her gloves, "Maybe we should go and see if the Marauders are downstairs now?"

Lily sucked in a deep breath, steeling her resolve before she nodded again, "Alright, let's go."

The two girls stood and headed towards the door. Izora paused just outside the door and grabbed Lily's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you for doing this, Lily." The blonde whispered.

Lily smiled and pulled her friend into a tight hug, "You're welcome, Izora. You and Remus deserve to be happy."

They smiled at each other before continue down the stairs. Completely unaware of what they were about to walk in on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Dun dun dun duuun! Sorry about that last, itty bitty cliffy, all I can say to my dear readers is; Be prepared, James is going to do something INCREDIBLY stupid, like super duper stupid. So expect a lot of drama in the next two chapters or so, because let's face it Hogwarts is basically magical high school and there is always drama in high school. Anyhooties! I caught my first 'flame', I'm not really sure if it's an actual flame-flame, but I was excited nonetheless. Gigglesnort, I can't believe it took 25 chapters to happen, I'd expected it to happen sooner. Anyhooties, again! In regards to Peter's often absence from the story, I think this period was when Peter started to distance himself from his friends and be lured in by Bellatrix and them. Because seriously, I don't think you can convince someone to just turn their back on the friends they've known for years in a single school year. Something like that takes a little bit of time, so when Peter is absent then it generally means he's either with the Deatheaters or maybe with his girlfriend. I hope that cleared things up a bit for any readers that were wondering. Let's see… Oh yes! My rat had her babies on Saturday (she gave birth to 13, but 4 passed on throughout the day and another one early this morning, so she's down to 8). Anyhooties once again, depressing news aside, go VOTE on the poll on my profile! Because so far, we've passed 250 reviews in 1 chapter, so exciting! As for the poll… This option is in the lead: <strong>_**The oneshot: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily, the two-shot: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily, the ficlet: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily, **_**so go vote or something, so I know what to write about for the one-shot/two-shot/ficlet! Okay, I think that's everything… now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS! (I'm going to address the flame throwing person first)**

**Ffhjj: **You're right I don't like Peter, and I haven't left him out, he's just not present in most of my chapters, because as I explained in the author's note above, sixth year is when I believe he really started to pull away from the Marauders and act as a spy for the Death Eaters in Training. And on a side note if you're going to insult someone's story at least make your insult articulate.

_**Now onto the people whose opinions actually matter to me…**_

**Tigerlils: **Ah, yes, I remember being that age… I had an FF account, I just didn't post anything… Hmm… Well if you use your mobile, have you tried going to the regular site on our phone? There should be an option at the very bottom that says 'Regular Site' and it turns the page into the normal site, like when you use a computer. You should be able to sign up that way. As for your other comment, haha, sorry you didn't have the longest review for the last chapter, maybe this chapter? I'm glad you love the story so far!

**Cetacea-of-Time: **Yup, poor womanizing Siri is girlfriend-less. Haha, yeah that was really dirty sounding XD I think James and Sirius have corrupted me!

**DrNikiReid: **Are you a Spencer Reid fan from Criminal Minds too? I'm glad you love the story so far and I hope you'll continue to love it! Heehee, the kissing will come soon enough, I promise!

**Cheerfully Blue**: The boys will find out sometime soon, not the next chapter I don't think, maybe in two or three chapters, I'm not sure yet. Oh yes, poor Remus will definitely not enjoy doing that to Izzy just so he could kiss her, but because he's such a gentleman and adores Izora, he'll do it, for her at least. Gigglesnort, your right that_**did **_sound funny.

**Queer King Stephen: **Yup, little drama in this chapter though and even more drama in the next sadly.

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **I dunno in your review for the last chapter, you asked 'how much time do you have?' I was kinda confused…

**Invisible-gurl: **Oh, okay, as long as you didn't forget because that makes me feel so much better!

**XxBookXxWorm: **S'okay! As long as you back now that's all that matters! Haha, yeah, Sirius definitely needs a girl that can kick his ass into gear. XD Writing a girl like that would be fun!

**ElleJTriX: I **shall post a one-shot and a two-shot and a 5-8 chapter ficlet! Once I get to 300 reviews that is and I get enough votes on that poll on profile so I know_**which**_couple(s) to write about.

**LittleMissMia123: **Haha sorry for driving you insane! XD Remus is adorable isn't he? Cute and sweet little werewolf… Sigh, I want a Remus… Anyway, I hope I cleared up your question about Peter in the author's note, let me know if you think I should try an clarify it a bit more, I know it was a bit jumbled.


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Quicky/Important AN: Oh my God! I am so, so, so freakin' sorry for not updating sooner! I got temporarily banned from uploading ANY chapters, because I posted the petition as a story and it's apparently 'against' the rules or something. Anyhooties, I'm back now and am ready to give y'all what you've been waiting for (meaning James is about to get his bespectacled**_** ASS**_** handing to him by a certain blonde). Also to get into the desired mood to right this chapter, I listened to some 'break up/scorned girlfriend' music… Shudders, never doing THAT again (I'll post a list at the end of the chapter)… Anyhooties on to the story! **

**PS- Lots of cursing in this one, so if you don't like it, just kinda skim over it or something. Y'all are about to find out that Izora has quite the potty-mouth when she's mad. PSS- I'm going to up the rating because of Izzy occasional potty-mouth, I hope I don't lose readers… **

_Hogwarts; Common Room, Same Day_

* * *

><p>Lily and Izora had just made it down the stairs of the girls' dormitory when they were accosted by a familiar shaggy haired boy.<p>

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Sirius demanded his voice raised an octave as he grasped Izora by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

Izora made a noise of surprise and stared at him with wide blue-green eyes, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Black, you idiot, let her go!" Lily all but screeched, slapping his arms away from Izora.

The gray-eyed boy whirled to face her, a decided canine-esque snarl on his handsome face, "STAY OUT OF THIS EVANS!"

This snapped the blonde into action and she stepped in between the furious Sirius and the bewildered and angry Lily.

"Sirius. Calm down" She said gently, taking his face in both her hands to make him focus on her, "What's happened? And where are the others?"

Sirius breathed in deeply, placing a large hand the gloved hand that was resting on his cheek and closing his eyes, "James is in the Hospital Wing. Remus and Peter are with him now."

Izora saw Lily flinch out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't take her eyes off of Sirius, "Let's go then. You can tell us what happened on the way there, okay?"

The dark-haired boy nodded and opened his hands, gently taking Izora's hands from his face but he didn't let one of them go, keeping it clasped in his tightly. Izora didn't comment, just gave his hand a squeeze before taking Lily's hand in her free one and leading the two out of the common room.

* * *

><p>The walk was silent for the first ten minutes before Izora decided to break it.<p>

"What happened, Sirius?" She asked, turned her head to the left look at him, "Why is James in the Hospital Wing."

The boy breathed in deeply through his nose, his gray eyes flickering to Lily before resting on Izora's blue-green eyes.

"I-" He glanced at Lily again, clearly unsure about saying whatever happened in front of the redhead.

The girl took the hint and dropping Izora's hand, she hurried in front of the two until she was out of ear shot. Izora frowned and pivoted on her foot so she was facing Sirius. The boy stumbled slightly to avoid running into the tall girl and he looked anywhere but at her eyes.

"Sirius…" She said, a clear warning in her tone and her arms crossed over her chest.

Sirius winced faintly at the tone, he could tell the blonde was pissed that he had basically told Lily to shove off, "Sorry, but I didn't want to say anything to Lily."

He breathed in deeply again and looked Izora in the eyes, "James is in the Hospital Wing because he and Snivellus got into it."

Instantly, Izora's arms came uncrossed and her face reflected her worry, "What do you mean? What happened, Sirius?"

The boy cleared his throat and looked away from her, "Prongs told us what happened with him, Lily, and that git. He was furious that Lily had told him to go instead of Snape…" he trailed off, still not looking at her.

Izora groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, her worry fading slightly in favor of agitation, "And?"

The boy fidgeted, "He- Well, that is to say…" He stumbled over his words, something Izora never would have thought possible.

"Spit it out, Black."

Sirius groaned and covered his face with his hands, "I may have suggested a way to get back at Evans…"

Izora physically felt her eye twitch at the boy's answer, "And _**what, **_pray tell, did you _**suggest**_?"

He peaked at her through his fingers, biting his cheek at the hard look on his sweet blonde friend's face and her clenched fists.

"Now, Izzy, remember violence doesn't solve anything." He said in a small voice.

"SIRIUS!" She barked, her blue-green eyes darkening.

"." He said in a rush, the words blending together.

"You… What?" The blonde asked in a strained voice.

"I-I told him to get together with another girl." The Gryffindor closed his eyes, feeling slightly ashamed for what he did when he saw the look on the blonde's face.

"Did he?"

"…Yes…"

A loud gasp made the two turn simultaneously. Lily stared at them with wide, tear-filled emerald green eyes. Her hands were clasped over her mouth and the utter look of pain on her face made Izora and even Sirius's heart clench.

"Lily, I-" Sirius started, the feeling of shame and guilt increasing to uncomfortable levels.

The red head wasn't having any of it, "Don't." she choked out, "I-I have to go."

"Lily." Izora moved towards her, but stopped when Lily waved her away.

"I-I need to be alone right now, Izora." She said through a strangled sob, "Go and see James."

With that the redhead darted past them and headed back in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Izora spun around to face Sirius again, her eyes furious.

"I'm going to kill James." She snarled.

Sirius took a step back, his Gryffindor courage leaving him in the face of the blonde's wrath, having never seen her truly angry unlike Dmitri and Galen, who had become used to it.

"Izzy?" He asked tentatively, a little wary of the way the thin blonde was glaring murderously at the stone floor, her gloved hands clenching and unclenching.

He jerked back when she lifted her head to look at him, her normally bright blue-green eyes dark with fury.

"What else happened? I doubt the girl he decided to use put him in the Hospital Wing." She asked harshly, "Who was the girl anyway?"

Sirius paused, unsure if he should answer the last question, because of the look in the blonde's eye.

"Snivellus saw him and the girl, um…" He trailed off, shifting from foot to foot, unsure how to tell the blonde that the Slytherin had found his best mate and the girl almost naked in an empty class room.

"What? Snogging? Shagging?" She snarled.

Sirius cleared his throat, "The last one, almost anyway. Snape interrupted them before anything could really happen…"

The blonde gave a sarcastic laugh and through her hand in the air, "Oh, oh, so the stupid fucking idiot was caught with his trousers around his ankles is that it?"

The dark-haired boy nodded and ran his hands through his hair, pitying his best mate as he reminded himself never to piss of the skinny blonde in front of him

"Basically." He confirmed, "Snivellus was furious and he started shouting and cursing him. It became a shouting match between them. Remus, Peter, and I came in to see what was happening when we saw the girl come running out of the classroom."

"Remus was there?" The question was asked in soft voice and Sirius flinched in surprise.

'_Oops.' _He thought to himself, watching an unidentifiable emotion flash across the girl's face before being replaced by anger again.

"Then what?" Was all she asked.

The boy cleared his throat, "Then the three of us went to see what was happening. James and Snape were brawling when we got there. Remus tried to stop them but I told him to leave it, since it wasn't our fight." Sirius explained, trying to get his other best mate back into the blonde's good graces.

"And?" She asked, seemingly unfazed by the news that Remus had tried to stop the fight.

The gray-eyed boy hesitated, "Then they pulled out their wands."

Izora paled and her fists clenched in worry at her sides.

"It happened so fast. Snivellus sent a curse at James and the three of us stunned the bastard, but James was already on the floor. He was bleeding everywhere. Whatever curse Snape sent, cut him up badly. Then we rushed them both to the Hospital Wing."

Sirius bit his cheek and waited for the blonde to say something. He had to wait a few minutes.

She pivoted and began walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the Hospital Wing just as Remus and Peter were helping James out the doors. Sirius walked forward and clasped his friend on the shoulder.<p>

"Glad to see you're alive." He joked slightly, before glancing over his shoulder at a silently staring Izora who had stopped a few feet away from them, "Though I don't know for how much longer…"

James gave him a confused look before following his best mate's line of sight. He straightened slightly, so he no longer leaned on Remus or Peter.

"Izzy!" He said happily surprised before looking around a little warily, "Is Lily with you?"

"No." The blonde's voice was short with anger, "She's probably crying her eyes out in the dorms."

"What?" James asked in confusion.

The skinny blonde stalked forwards quietly, her blue-green eyes hard. None of the boys say her clenched fist until it connected with James's face. The bespectacled boy grunted and fell on his arse, his glasses hitting the floor beside him.

Remus sprung into action moments later, wrapping his leanly muscled arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest when she had started towards his fallen friend. Izora began to struggle against the scarred boy's grip immediately.

Sirius helped James up while Peter grabbed his glasses, handing them to the now standing boy.

"What the hell, Izzy?" James demanded, holding his glasses and cupping his nose with his hands.

Izora just hissed at him like a pissed off cat or pine marten.

"Izora? What's wro-BLOODY HELL!" Remus started only to yelp in pain and release the blonde when she stomped on his foot.

As soon as she was free, Izora stomped forward and jammed her finger into James's chest.

"You! You-you stupid, ignorant, cocky, egotistical _**PRICK**_!" She screeched at the end, poking him roughly in the chest with each word.

James was glaring now and let his hands drop to his sides after placing his glasses on his face, his nose still tender but not bleeding or broken.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snarled, leaning close until the two were nose to nose.

Standing at nearly six feet tall, Izora was able to glare furiously into James's hazel eyes without having to tilt her head back to much.

"You!" She hissed, "You are my fucking problem!"

James through his hands in the air, "Yeah, I got that part! What the hell did I do to you, though?"

A sarcastic and furious laugh left the blonde's mouth and the four boys flinched at the sound. Remus especially, having never thought his kind and soft spoken Izora could make such a sound, or hit that hard for that matter.

"You-you really are an oblivious and egotistical son of a bitch." She said through her chuckles as she shook her head.

James was taken aback when the girl stepped away from him, having expected her to hit him or something. Instead, she turned away and headed back the way she and Sirius had come from, pausing only for a moment.

"You really don't deserve Lily, especially after what you did."

Those words hurt James more than when she had punched him, but Izora had started talking before he could reply.

"She told you to go, because if you had stayed a fight would have broken out and she wouldn't have been able to tell her _**best friend**_, " She stressed those two words, "That she didn't want to hear, talk, or see him ever again. That she was choosing you over him."

The blonde spun around suddenly, her eyes bright with angry tears, "And you ruined it and broke her heart."

"Izora, I-" James began wanted to defend himself, to explain and make things right.

The blonde waved her hand, dismissing anything he had to say.

"Stay away from her James. I doubt she'll want anything to do with you after you so easily tossed her aside because you were angry."

The bespectacled boy flinched and Sirius stepped forward to defend his friend.

"Now wait a minute, Izora." He started but she cut him off.

"No, Sirius. You're lucky I didn't break your pretty face when you told me it was _**your**_ bloody _**idea**_."

He flinched like his friend, the shame and guilt coming back tenfold, but Izora wasn't done. Not yet.

"It's going to be a real bitch when you find a girl that you actually care for and she won't want anything to do with you." She knew she was being cruel, but she didn't care. What they did was horrible and uncalled for.

"Izora, you don't mean that." Remus said quietly in a firm tone, not believing a word of what the girl just said.

The blonde gave him a sardonic smile in return and shook her head, "You're supposed to be the logical one, Remus, the one that thinks things through. You knew something like this would crush Lily and yet you let it happen anyway. To me, that's even worse than what they did." She gestured to a silent James and Sirius.

Remus looked at her, his gold eyes showing the hurt her words had inflicted and Izora felt the urge to take it back and hug the boy to her tightly, but she didn't. She shook her head instead and turned away from them.

"I think it would be best if we didn't talk to each for a while." She murmured, just loud enough for the boys to hear before she sprinted away from them, the tears she had kept back while she spoke flowing down her face as she ran in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

><p>The four boys just watched as the blonde disappeared down the corridor, all of them feeling guilty and ashamed.<p>

"She's right…" Remus muttered, looking at the place Izora had been remorsefully.

James nodded slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he glared at the floor. Sirius was in a similar position, as was Peter.

"We have to find away to fix this." Sirius said suddenly with conviction.

The other three boys looked at him quietly for a moment.

"Yeah." James said, tentatively at first before gaining confidence, "Yeah!"

Remus nodded, "We should still give them some space though. Let them cool off."

"Moony's right. We need to think of a way to win the girls back and that'll take time." Sirius said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

James grinned slightly, though still hurt, he was more excited and hopeful that the four of them could make things right between them and the two girls.

"Maybe we can get Dmitri and Galen to help us too." James said optimistically.

Remus smiled slightly, "That's a little doubtful, Prongs. They'd more likely try to put us in the Hospital Wing for hurting Izora."

The bespectacled boy frowned, "Not if we explain everything."

The scarred teen shrugged, still doubtful, "Maybe."

Sirius grinned and threw his arms around his two friends, "Come on gents, we've got two girls to win over."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Holy crap! Long chapter is LONG! -spazz attack- James you moronic nincompoop!<strong>

**Anyway, again I am super, super duper, sorry for not updating sooner! Anyhooties, we passed 275 reviews in 2 (TWO!) chapters since the challenge! I am so excited! Even though 6 of those reviews are on the petition… Sorry, sidetracked, 19 (NINETEEN!) more reviews and we'll have reached 300! Let's see if we can get to that magic number in the next two chapters (including this one). Because as soon as I get to 300 reviews you, my lovely readers, will get your one-shot/two-shot/ficlet! Don't forget to go VOTE on the poll on my profile though! So far this is the score**

**1:**_** '**__**The one-shot: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily, the two-shot: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily, the ficlet: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily' **_**with 6 votes. **

**2:**_**'The one-shot: Remus/Izzy , the two-shot: Remus/Izzy, the ficlet: Remus/Izzy' **_**with 4 votes.**

**3: **_**'The oneshot: Galen/Darcy and Dmitri/Sacha and Remus/Izzy, the two-shot: Galen/Darcy and Dmitri/Sacha and Remus/Izzy, the ficlet: Galen/Darcy and Dmitri/Sacha and Remus/Izzy'**_** with 2 votes.**

**4: **_**'The oneshot: James/Lily, the two-shot: James/Lily, the ficlet: James/Lily' **_**with 2 votes.**

**5: **_**'The oneshot: Galen/Darcy and Dmitri/Sacha, the two-shot: Galen/Darcy and Dmitri/Sacha, the ficlet: Galen/Darcy and Dmitri/Sacha' **_**with 2 votes.**

**6: **_**'The oneshot: Remus/Izzy and James/Lily, the two-shot: Remus/Izzy and James/Lily , the ficlet: Remus/Izzy and James/Lily'**_** with 2 votes.**

**7: **_**'The oneshot: Remus/Izzy and James/Lily, the two-shot: Remus/Izzy and James/Lily , the ficlet: Remus/Izzy and James/Lily' **_**with 1 vote.**

**8:**_**'The oneshot: Sirius/OC, the two-shot: Sirius/OC, the ficlet: Sirius/OC' **_**with 1 vote.**

**9: **_**'The oneshot: James/Lily and Sirius/OC, the two-shot: James/Lily and Sirius/OC, the ficlet: James/Lily and Sirius/OC'**_** with 0 votes.**

**Geez that's long… One a side note, the songs that basically helped me write this chapter are; **_**Irreplaceable**_** by Beyoncé, **_**Take A Bow**_** by Rihanna, **_**So What/There You Go**_** by Pink, F**_**ighter**_** by Christina Aguilera *Shudders*, **_**Survivor**_** by Destiny's Child, **_**Before He Cheats/Cowboy Casanova**_** by Carrie Underwood, and **_**Goodbye Earl**_** by Dixie Chicks *Funny ass song*. Anyhooties! The special mentions will be divided because some peoples reviewed the Petition chapter I made, I'll address those after the reviews for Chapter 26. Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Comfortably Grey: **I think it would definitely be interesting to write for Sirius! I have to come up with an OC girl with the perfect balance of being able to put up with Sirius's shit, but not being a pushover and able to tell the womanizer to piss off.

**Cheerfully Blue: **Oh yeah, don't worry Sacha and Darcy are really just ways to explain where those two boys are off to when they aren't with Izora and such. That way it doesn't seem like Dmitri and Galen are fading into the woodwork so to speak. Speaking of such things, I hope what James did wasn't _to _cliché and I hope you think Izora responded appropriately, because if I was in her position and one of my guy-friends basically cheated on the only gal pal I had, I'd be so pissed. I'd more than likely make sure my guy friend's 'special bits' became intimately aquatinted with the steel toe of my boots… Seriously, James needs a good kick in the butt, just because his head is so far up it. Hope you like the chapter and sorry for the wait.

**Laveycee: **Hi! Welcome to the most successful work of my insane imagination! I'm glad you started reading this story again, I love having new readers/reviewers! They totally make my day.

**Tigerlils: **Damn girly… To answer your first review, I didn't think it you was named Pat, because you didn't sign your other reviews that way, so yeah. To the second review, which is marked as 'anon' though I'm pretty sure it's you, don't worry about having the longest review or anything like that, I'm just happy you reviewed and that you like my story, no need to make it a competition. But, if it makes you happy, you definitely won the 'Most Reviews For One Chapter' award.

**XxBookXxWormXx****: **Tell me about it! I've always kind of pitied Peter, but I still don't really like him, because NOTHING would make me turn against my friends. Peter does kinda remind me of Neville now that you mention it, thank God Neville didn't turn out like Peter though, cuz I like Neville. He's awesome. As to the second part of you review, yes, Izora would have to constantly touch Remus (Oh God, so wrong XD), so that she can build up a tolerance. She's only practicing on Lily to see if the theory is possible. Anyhooties! I hope you like this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****: **Ohhh that explains the strange question. I do that all the time anyway. Yeah, you're probably gonna want to kick both James AND Sirius's asses. The gits… Alas it was necessary to stay with the story-line that James and Lily officially got together in 7th year.

**lyds-luvs-books****: **Hi! You're new, I think! Anyhooties, welcome to my story, I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the cliffy, I don't usually put them in unless absolutely necessary.

**Woodshrew****: **Exactly, but Lily is an emotional teenage girl. They don't tend to see sense when an idiot of a boy that they like does something horribly stupid. I'll try to add more Remus and Izzy in the story, the only reason there isn't a lot of Izzy/Moony goin' on is because I like to take my romances slowly, I'm not terribly fond of the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am stories you see on this site nowadays. Anyhooties, hope you like this chapter.

**LittleMissMia123****: **Huzzah for man-whore Sirius! Who is going to get a taste of his own medicine at some point! (Insert Evil/Maniacal Laughter Here). Yeah, I've always liked the stories where Wormy has a girl, because he is a Marauder and he isn't a terribly ugly dude. He's more average compared to the sexy Sirius and James and the absolutely adorable Remus.

Haha, trust me, when I got the email that said I had a review and I actually read the review, I started bouncing around and yelling in excitement. My female parental unit thought I was a tad crazy because 'flames' aren't good things. But I didn't take it seriously, cuz y'all have already told me my writing/story is pretty good, so Ffhjj's opinion didn't really matter.

Poor Lily is right! Stupid James! And stupid Severus! Being all jerky and toe-raggy, the buttmunch. Haha, Izora is a BAMF isn't she? She certain can keep Snape and the boys in their places! I seriously, wish I had a friend like Izzy, life would be sooo much better!

'Unless your plan is for them to kiss and a memory happens and GASP PLOT TWIST. O_O' Bah! Shhh! Don't give it away! –shifty eyes–

Soooo…. Do I get my virtual cookie-brownie for updating? XD

**Bri P****: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Cetacea-of-Time****:** Maybe… Sorry, you aren't wrong that James got a girl to, uh, distract him. BUUUT Lily didn't walk in on it, I'm not THAT cruel, though the thought of doing that crossed my mind. I thought it may have been a little too cliché though. I hope you liked Izora's reaction though, even if she didn't hex him, she certain packed a punch! With her fist and her words!

**Petition Chapter Reviews!**

**cocoa85715****:** Wow! Thanks! I'm so glad you like the story! I admit, I was a little worried about posting it, but I am so glad I did, I get so many amazing reviews every chapter. It definitely makes me feel better about myself as a writer and way more confident than I was before. I'm super glad you like Izora and you think she fits in well, she's quite fun to write about! Especially her interactions with the other characters.

**Woodshrew****:** That's fine, darling! I'm just glad you think those views are good, it would suck to have to many great stories taken down because of people who read stuff they don't like just to complain about it.

**Tigerlils:** Haha, Sirius/OC stories are pretty awesome. Though Remus will always have my heart. XD

**Cheerfully Blue****: **Thanks for the info! I'm glad I just kept the chapter up and decided to post another chapter instead. Thanks for adding the petition to your stories!

**Eva Sirico****: **Done! Thanks for the support!

**Bri P****: **Done too! Thanks for the support!


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Quicky Note: Hey y'all! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but life is killin' me! Anyhooties, this is just a quick note to let my AMAZING readers that there is gonna be a two month time skip. Now, I'm not the biggest fan of time skips, but the story kinda need to get a move on, which means…. IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS TIME! Huzzah! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

_Hogwarts; December, One Week Before Christmas Break; Friday_

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Lily groaned as she bursted into the sixth year girls' dormitory. Izora looked at her friend agitated red haired friend curiously as she continued to plait her pale blonde hair.<p>

"Is something wrong?" The blonde asked quietly from her spot on her bed.

The redhead huffed and dropped her satchel beside her trunk before sitting across from Izora on her bed.

"Everything is wrong!" She cried dramatically.

Izora gave her best friend an exasperated look, "What exactly is everything?"

Lily made a face and crossed her arms moodily, glaring at the comforter the two girls were sitting on.

"It happened again."

Instantly a look of understanding came onto the blonde's face and she quickly tied off the end of her braid and pulled her friend into a hug. Over a month had passed since the incident with James and Lily, as well as the falling out between the four Marauders and Izora, which was now public knowledge. In that time period, both girls had been approached and propositioned by some the male population of Hogwarts. It seemed that they suddenly thought the girls had become 'easy' and were fair game now that Izora and Lily were no longer affiliated with the four heartthrobs.

The redhead returned the hug briefly before pulling away, "I just hate this! I hate it so much!"

Izora could only smile sympathetically, "I know."

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her red hair, "I wish they would just leave us alone."

"I know." Izora said again, though she didn't bother to tell her friend that her potential suitor was bound to end up in the Hospital Wing in a few short hours.

The blonde had noticed that all the boys that had asked either of the girls out on a date suffered such a fate, whether they had boils or other inflictions. The tall girl knew it was the Marauders doing, not that any of the cursed and hexed boys would admit it.

Lily sighed again and gave her best friend a weak smile, "At least Christmas Break is only a week away. Are you still coming over to my house after Christmas Day?"

Izora grinned and nodded rapidly, "Yes. Are you going to be able to come over to Dmitri's on the twenty-third?"

The redhead nodded, smiling at the excited look in the blonde's blue-green eyes, "Of course. Do you mind if I ask, why you're spending Christmas at Dmitri's house?"

Izora fidgeted slightly, "I've always spent Christmas either at Dmitri's home or Galen's." The blonde tugged on the end of her braid, "My family doesn't celebrate the holiday, mother doesn't approve."

"Oh." Lily murmured, she knew a little of Izora's home life from when they practiced controlling the blonde's gift.

Said blonde shook her head slightly and grinned at the redhead to lighten the mood, "Enough of this sad talk, I'm starved!"

The redhead laughed and slipped of the blonde's bed at the same time Izora did.

"Me too, let's head down to the Great Hall, dinner should be ready soon."

The blonde nodded eagerly and lead the way down to the common room.

* * *

><p>James huffed and crossed his arms, glaring darkly at the Ravenclaw boy that had dared to ask out <em><strong>his <strong>_Lily over Remus's shoulder.

"Ah, come on Moony!" Sirius whined from beside James, "We weren't gonna hurt him too badly."

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't care. The fact that you two have continuously been putting guys in the Hospital Wing isn't right! Do you really think Izora and Lily would approve?"

Remus knew it was a low blow to bring up both girls and he felt slightly guilty when his two friends flinched at their names.

"No." They chorused and looked away, pouting.

Remus sighed again at their petulant attitudes before turning to look at the sixth year Ravenclaw, "I apologize for these two."

The Ravenclaw just huffed, "Whatever, mate. Those two bints aren't worth it, if _**this**_ is what's going to happen."

James and Sirius growled, taking a threatening step towards the boy, who squeaked and backed away. Even Remus had to refrain from hexing the Ravenclaw into the next millennia because of the insult.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Remus stated firmly, his voice strained with barely contained anger, the fact that the full moon was only a week away doing nothing to help his temper.

The Ravenclaw boy clearly did not need to be told twice and he rushed away before three of the four Marauders could finish was James and Sirius had started.

"Hey, you okay mate?" James asked with concern, clasping a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Fine." Remus assured, voice still strained.

"Don't sound fine to us, Moony." Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

The taller teen whirled around to face them, a slight snarl on his face, "What would you like me to say?" He demanded harshly, "That I feel like ripping off the face off every guy that _**even**_ approaches Izora? Is that what you want me to say?"

James and Sirius looked at each before turning to give the scarred teen cheeky looks.

"Feel better?" James asked with amusement while Sirius laughed.

Remus groaned and had to resist the urge to bang his head against the stone wall of the corridor.

"You both are impossible." He muttered as he turned away from them and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>Izora and Lily were talking to each other quietly as they walked to the Great Hall, their heads close as they whispered.<p>

"I think all you need is to practice for a few more days before you come completely immune to my memories." Lily whispered her theory to the blonde beside her.

Izora shrugged slightly, "Maybe. It's not as bad as before, I mean I can still function unlike before."

"Exactly!" The redhead whisper-shouted, her excitement obvious, "You can touch my hand without your gloves and not go into the catatonic trance that you used to! You just brush off the memories like they aren't there!"

Izora couldn't help but giggle at her friend's rather contagious excitement, "I kno-Oof!"

The breath was knocked out of the blonde when she collided with what felt like a wall to her and fell on her bottom.

"Izora!" Lily gasped, rushing to help her friend stand.

"Ow…" The skinny blonde groaned and looked up at the impassive face of none other than Regulus Black.

"S-sorry." The blonde stuttered in apology and with Lily's help, she stood.

Regulus Black looked the blonde girl up and down before responding, "You should watch were you're going." He drawled in a bored tone.

Izora flushed with indignant anger and embarrassment, "Maybe if you didn't skulk around the halls then I could have avoid running into you!"

"Izora!" Lily hissed warningly at the blonde, knowing how quick to hex someone the youngest Black brother was.

But the Black brother surprised the redhead Prefect by laughing throatily.

"Ah, so _**that's**_ what drew my dear older brother's attention." Regulus commented with a smirk, looking the tall girl over again, "I had always wondered, seeing as how he's always preferred girls with fuller assets."

Lily flushed in anger at the lewd and insulting comment directed at her friend, but Izora just sneered.

"I guess that means you and your brother are a lot alike then." She retorted, a satisfied smile appearing on her face at the look on the younger Black brother's face.

"A girl of your social status should know when to hold her tongue." The boy growled and took a step closer to the blonde.

Izora refused to be cowed by the younger boy though, "Perhaps, but then _**children **_ofyour social status should be seen and not heard." She said, stressing the word 'children' and successfully reminding the dark haired Slytherin that he was younger than her.

The Slytherin sneered and was about to respond, but Izora just sniffed primly and walked around him.

"If you'll excuse me, my friend and I have better things to do than entertain the likes of you."

And with that, the blonde grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away from the fuming boy, disappearing down the hall in moments later.

* * *

><p>Regulus growled to himself slightly as he glared at the retreating blonde's back before a smirk slowly made its way onto his handsome face.<p>

"What an interesting little Gryffindor." He murmured to himself, before continuing to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you just did that!" Lily all but screeched when the two girls walked down the Grand Staircase and towards the open doors of the Great Hall.<p>

"Did what?" The blonde asked with feigned innocence.

Lily made an exasperated noise and slapped her hands over her face. The blonde gave her friend and odd look before giggling slightly.

"Oh calm down, Lily. The git needed to be put in his place anyway." The blonde mused to herself with another chuckle.

The redhead looked at her friend from between her fingers as they enter the Great Hall and sat down, "Maybe so. But did you have to be so, so _**confrontational**_?"

Izora just smiled serenely, "Of course. That's the only way to get your point across to Pureblooded bigots like him."

Lily groaned and thumped her head on the table, causing a few first and second years to look at her strangely and scoot away. Izora giggled and patted her friend's back briefly.

"Stop being so dramatic, Lily." The blonde rolled her eyes fondly and began to pile food onto a plate.

Lily mumbled something against the table before doing the same as the blonde. The sound of boisterously laughter made the two glance towards the entrance of the Great Hall before turning to look at their food when they saw the familiar figures of the Marauders enter.

Izora noticed Lily's hands clench tightly and the blonde placed a gloved hand on her fist. The redhead was still angry and hurt about what happened with James, especially since the next day the two girls had walked into the Great Hall to see one of the Ravenclaw girls that had cornered Lily and Izora the night of the Halloween Ball sitting in the bespectacled boy's lap. Lily had rushed out of the Great Hall and Izora had followed after giving the boy a dark glare usually reserved for the people she was about to hex into oblivion. Needless to say, Lily had spent that day cursing James Potter's very existence.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked the redhead gently.

Lily gave Izora a tight smile, "Fine. Let's just eat."

Izora gave her a weak smile in return and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>Peter had met up with other three Marauders when Remus, James, and Sirius had reached the Grand Staircase and the four boys had entered the Great Hall together, laughing and teasing a blushing Peter about his girlfriend.<p>

Remus paused slightly when he caught sight of Izora sitting with Lily at the far end of the Gryffindor table. The scarred teen had to suppress the desire to go to her and pull her to him. Instead he looked away with a sigh and followed his three friends to an empty spot at the table.

Remus noticed James cast a wistful look towards where the redhead was sitting next to Izora.

"Are you alright James?" Remus asked quietly so that Sirius and Peter, who were sitting across from James and Remus, wouldn't hear.

James gave him a wide and fake grin, "I'm alright. Just miss her I guess, y'know?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, I know."

Both boys shared a look of understanding before returning to the conversation they'd been having with the other two Marauders before they had been distracted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: OHMIMERLIN! Sorry it's taken me so freakin' long to update! As I said above, life has just been kicking my bloody arse! Anyhooties, this is kinda a filler chapter I think. Oh! Did y'all like the little IzzyReggy interaction? I know I did! Girl totally verbally kicked his sorry ass! Muahaha, 8 more reviews and I'll be able to post the one-shot/two-shot/ficlet with the couple(s) of your choice! Those couples just so happen to be Remus/Izzy, Sirius/OC, and James/Lily since that option is in the lead, if you don't want to read about them then go VOTE on the POLL on my PROFILE... That was subtle wasn't it? Gigglesnort, I crack myself up sometimes. Anyhooties! Onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Tigerlils: I like Izora too. She's fun to write about, especially her interactions with the ****Marauders and Lily.**

**XxBookXxWormXx****: Izzy and Sirius would have certainly made an interesting couple, but I agree I much prefer her with Remus. Not only because I love Remus, but because if I put Izzy and Sirius together, I'd **_**have**_** to write something about him being a man-whore which would end up with Izzy getting hurt and all that. And that is just so, so… Cliché? I dunno. You'd be right about Izzy not going out with anyone else, not just because she loves Remus (not that she knows THAT yet…) but because she's very romantically/socially naïve. Phew, James is gonna have to work is idiotic ASS off to get Lily to forgive him, after all redheads are so freakin' stubborn! Anyhooties, hope you like this chapter!**

**Woodshrew: Thank you! I'm super happy you liked the last chapter! It was both painful and fun to write. James is an ass isn't he? But that's kinda why we love him, that and he's just so adorably idiotic sometimes. Y'know, except when he does stupid things like he did in the last chapter…**

**DaughterOfAthena8975: Hi new reviewer! I'm glad you love my story! I'm also super glad you like Izora! She was super fun to make and is even more fun to write about. Hope you like this chapter too!**

**She Who Must Not Be Named 77: Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely LOVE your penname? No? Well then, I absolutely LOVE your penname! Sorry I made you cry! I promise it does get better between Remus and Izora. And you're right it won't be right away, the whole thing kinda set back the whole boyfriend/girlfriend relationship that the two were working towards. I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Cocoa85715: Thank you! The screaming match was fun to write, because I could just picture it happening in my head, it was quite hilarious! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Nizuna Fujieda: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**LittleMissMia123: O.O I melted you brain! OMM (Oh my Merlin, haha, I crack myself up). unfortunately (or fortunately if you like Hufflepuffs), the girl was in fact Delilah. That Ravenclaw skank from chapter 23. Huffleslut made me giggle though, I'm going to have to remember that one. Anyhooties! I loved writing a pissed off Izora, it was great fun! And mercy? Psh, Izzy doesn't know the meaning of the word! 'Specially if it involves her friends. **

**Of course the boys never learn! They're boys! It takes A LOT to get through a teenage boy's thick skull, especially James and Sirius. That's like trying to use a spoon to smash a concrete wall. **

**Waah! No cookie-brownie! Do I get one now? Even though I didn't update as quickly as I wanted too? –insert puppy dog eyes here-**

**Cheerfully Blue: Maybe, but really only Sirius and James bounced back kinda quickly. Sirius because he's confident the Marauders are gonna win the girls over and James because, well y'know, he's been bouncing back from rejection since, what? Second year? Remus didn't bounce back as quickly, he just didn't want to crush any hope the other boys had. As for Izzy reaction, boy was THAT just a hoot to write, I was laughing so hard when I wrote it. She's like a stick of dynamite, looks just like an innocent little candle until it explodes in your face. **

**Yeah, I was a little surprised myself at writing about James almost doing the nasty, but that was the direction MuMu was pulling the story in so I was like 'What the hell, we'll see how it turns out.' Of course I was secretly cheering Snape on when he walked in on James and that hussy before they could get it on. Psh, it's gonna take a freakin' miracle for James to get back into THAT redhead's good graces. Anyhooties, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Cetacea-of-Time: Haha, yeah, I wasn't too happy with any of the Marauders during that chapter. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Same here. I'm tryin' to make Snape seem less like a bad guy, without deviating to far from the actually story line. Since, y'know, I think he kinda needs to be this bad/good guy.**


	30. Chapter XXIX

**_Hogsmeade Station; One Week Later_**

* * *

><p>The week before Christmas Break passed quickly for Izora and Lily, since both were terribly excited to at the prospect of visiting each other. Izora was particularly excited about meeting Lily's family; they would be the first muggles she'd ever met other than Galen's mother. Lily was just happy to have someone hang out with since she and Severus were no longer friends.<p>

Currently the two girls were huddled against each other in one of the thestral drawn carriages, waiting for Dmitri and Galen.

"Zora!"  
>Galen's familiar call had the blonde turning around to scan the crowd of students in search of her friend.<p>

"Zor- Ow! Watch where you're bloody going you idiot!" Dmitri shouted in irritation, his voice coming from Izora and Lily's left.

"Galen? Dmitri?" The blonde called out and stood up so that she could see over the tops of the students better.

"There's they are!" Lily yelled slightly, pointing towards where a laughing Galen and a scowling Dmitri were making their way towards the girls' carriage.

"Over here boys!" Lily shouted again, waving her arm to catch the two boys' attention.

As soon as Galen and Dmitri reached the carriage, the Hufflepuff jumped up and collapsed on the bench with a dramatic groan, throwing his arm over his face while he did so.

The girls had already retaken their seats on the opposite bench and Galen sat on Izora's other side so that she was in between Lily and him.

"What's his problem?" Izora asked, nudging the prone Hufflepuff with the toe of her boot.

Said boy swatted at her leg and a half-heartedly growled curse at Galen when the burly Slytherin began to laugh.

"He almost got bowled over by a group of first years." The brawny boy said between chuckles.

Izora and Lily looked at each other briefly, before erupting into girlish giggles at the lanky boy's expense.

"Did you truly, Dmitri?" Izora asked, "I thought those dance classes your mother makes you take would have made you more graceful."

Dmitri responded by sitting up and making a rude gestured at his blonde friend followed by a hissed, "Shut up, you bloody cow."

That comment earned him a smack upside the head from Galen and another round of laughter from the two girls.

Izora shook her head fondly as the two boys began to bicker like an old married couple as the carriage began to make its way towards Hogsmeade station, "Ah, it's good to be going home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts Express; Halfway to Platform 9 ¾<strong> _

Izora, Lily, Galen, and Dmitri had managed to commandeer an empty compartment on the last car of the train as soon as they had arrived at the station and now the three friends were regaling Lily with stories of the past Christmases the three had shared.

"Oh!" Izora gasped, "Remember when Nikolai used some Sleeping Draught on Dmitri back in fourth year?"

Galen started to roar with laughter, "I remember! He slipped some of the potion in Dmitri's drink at dinner and just when Dmitri was starting to wake up, Nikolai dropped him in the lake!"

Dmitri huffed and rolled his eyes while his two friends cackled madly at the memory, Lily giggling slightly.

"It wasn't that funny." The Hufflepuff muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, but it was my friend!" Izora cried out, still laughing, "You're face was priceless!"

Lily smiled slightly as she watched the way Izora acted around the two boys. The redhead had never seen the blonde so open.

"Who's Nikolai?" Lily asked, after the Galen and Izora had calmed down enough.

Galen cleared his throat slightly, still chuckling slightly, "He's Dmitri's older brother."

"He goes to Durmstrang." Izora added helpfully.

Lily nodded in understanding, a large smile making its way onto her face as the this time Dmitri brought up an embarrassing story about Izora.

Alas, the happy air was abruptly halted when something slammed into the compartment door.

"What was that?" Izora and Lily yelped simultaneously as the boys jumped to their feet.

Both Galen and Dmitri moved to stand protectively in front of the girls when the blonde and redhead had stood from their seats, the sounds of hexes and curses being thrown reached them.

"Stupefy!" A familiar voice shouted, just as a flash lit up the compartment door window.

"That's James!" Lily yelped, clutching Izora's arm with panic showing in her emerald green eyes.

Galen and Dmitri spared a glance at each other before pulling out their wands and moving to open the door.

"You two need to get down." Galen said firmly, looking back at Lily and Izora, getting ready to open the compartment door.

"Like hell!" Izora snapped her wand already in her hand.

Lily nodded, her green eyes hard with determination as she pulled out her own wand, "As a Prefect, it's my job to stop any fights from happening on the train."

Galen frowned and was about to protest but a stray spell suddenly stuck the door, throwing it wide open.

"Damn it." The burly boy swore and ducked away from the door just as another spell came careening down the corridor of the train, Dmitri doing the same not a moment later.

Izora didn't even wait for two to get their bearings before she stalked forward.

"Immobulus!" She shouted, pointing her wand in the direction the last spell had come from.

The immobilizing spell struck a familiar blonde Slytherin in the chest, locking his limbs instantly. Izora noticed the other four Slytherins had turned their attention to her and she ducked back into the compartment just as a hex was sent her way. She didn't have to worry though, Galen, Dmitri, and Lily had regained their feet and had sent immobilizing spells at them.

The duel ended just as abruptly as it started, with the Lucious Malfoy's goons, the Lestrange brothers, Crabbe, and Goyle in various states, ranging from completely immobilized to unconscious. Izora couldn't help but notice the absence of Snape and Regulus Black before she glanced down the opposite end of the train cart and was unsurprised to see all four of the Marauders standing there.

Lily stepped out of the compartment, her green eyes snapping with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" The redhead demanded, glaring at the Slytherins and the four Gryffindors, "Galen, Dmitri would you two go get the teacher that's on train, please?"

Both boys nodded and slipped passed the nervously shifting Gryffindors, while Izora stepped fully out of the compartment, her blue-green eyes meeting gold ones briefly. The blonde glanced away from Remus quickly, instead focusing on an apparently unconscious Peter. She quickly made her way over to the cataleptic boy, kneeling down to check him over while Lily verbally ripped into the Slytherins and three of the Marauders.

The blonde was so focused on her task that she didn't notice Remus kneeling down on Peter's other side until he spoke.

"He was hit with a stunning spell." The scarred teen said quietly, trying to catch the blonde's eye which she studiously avoided.

"Thank you." She muttered before pointing her wand and the shortest Marauder, "Rennervate."

Peter's watery blue eyes flew open and he groaned, clutching his head in pain. Remus carefully helped the boy to sit up and Izora sat back on her heels. She glanced up briefly when she heard Galen and Dmitri reenter the train cart, two teachers following.

"Of course." One teacher muttered when he saw the Marauders and Lucious Malfoy's group.

The other teacher pointed his wand as the Slytherins and remobilizing them, "You lot, come with me." He commanded, waiting for the group of Slytherins to walk past him before following them out of the cart.

The first teacher tapped his foot, glaring at the four Marauders, "Would any of you like to explain what happened exactly?"

None of the boys said anything and the teacher sighed in frustration, "This way you four. The rest of you can go back to you compartment." The teacher said dismissing Galen, Dmitri, Lily and Izora.

Izora heard Remus sigh quietly as he began to help Peter into a standing position. The blonde quickly grabbed the wobbly Marauder's other arm, helping him regain his balance briefly.

"Thank you." Remus murmured as he past Izora, his hand brushing her gently before he disappeared into the next cart with Peter in tow.

The four friends were silent, choosing to ignore the whispers that they could plainly hear coming from some of the compartments.

"Well, this was certain the most eventful train ride we've had." Dmitri commented dryly.

Izora couldn't help the unladylike snort of laughter that escaped and she turned walked back into the previously vacated compartment. Galen just shook his head with an exasperated laugh and followed the blonde. Even Lily chuckled lightly with as slight shake of her head as she two disappeared into the room.

Dmitri rolled his eyes and followed, shutting the door behind him as he muttered, "I didn't say anything funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wheee! An update! Huzzah! Kind of a filler chapter, the next one will be better since we get to see a brief interaction with Izzy's parental units and then it's over to Dmitri's house! Whoot, whoot! Ah, before I forget, you guys will be more or less officially meeting our favorite pessimistic Hufflepuff's brother in the next three or four chapters of <strong>_The Girl That Can't Be Touched: The Early Years__**. **_**And on a side note… WE'VE GOT OVER 300 REVIEWS! In LESS than 5 CHAPTERS! I'm so excited and happy! That means y'all get your one-shot/two-shot/ficlet! The option that one the poll is;** _The oneshot: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily, the two-shot: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily, the ficlet: Remus/Izzy and Sirius/OC and James/Lily__**. **_**So expect the one-shot and two-shot to be uploaded sometime this week! Anyhooties, now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!**

**Cetacea-of-Time: **Thank you! I thought I'd throw Reggy in the story for a little plot twist.

**Electogirl88: **Thank you for the compliments! They make me happy! I hope you like this chapter too.

**Cocoa85715: **Uh, no love triangle. I'm not terribly fond of love triangles, they give me headaches. BUT, there will be some conflict of interest between our lovely heroine and the troubled Black brother.

**Cat of Flames: **Hey! I think you're new! Anyhooties, thanks for loving my story! I hope you like this chapter!

**Woodshrew: **Haha, yeaaaah, Remus's little verbal explosion was funny. One of my favorite parts of that chapter, next to Izzy verbally kicking Regulus's Deatheater arse of course.

**Sailor Ninja Turtle: **Holy Merlin's Balls! I LOVE your penname! Sailor Moon and TMNT ROCK! I'm happy that you love my story and I hope you like this chapter!

**XxBookXxWormXx: **Oh yeah, little Izzy is stubborn as a mule. In fact, I'm pretty sure she could give Lily a run for her money in the stubborn department. As for Reggy being interested in Izzy, you could be right. It's entirely possible he may try to pursue the lovely blonde simply because he thinks Sirius is interested in her. Then again, it could be something completely different. I'm not really sure to be honest. .

**Dakota48: Haha, **OMM, one of the best things I've come up with in a while. Thanks for loving my story! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Cheerfully Blue: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. As for why Remus has been trying too hard to get back into Izzy's good graces, he's trying to be respectful to her wishes by giving her some space. But don't worry, there's only so much our loveable werewolf can take before he decided to sweep her off her feet, with or without her consent. XD

**Tigerlils: **It would be sad wouldn't it? Now I'm curious if there are authors on this site that don't like their main characters… I must do more research on this…

**The british epicface: **Yup! I hope this satisfied you in regards to the Death Eater butt-kicking!

**She Who Must Not Be Named 77: **It is smart and awesome! Someone will be all like **'Hey what's your name?'** and you can be all like **'I am SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED! Muahahahahaha!'**

…. Wow, I need to lay off the sugar and caffeine when I respond to these reviews. Anyhooties! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, despite its filler-esque quality. Hope you like this filler-ish chapter too!

Queer King Stephen: Hope you like this chapter!

Nizuna Fujieda: Haha, that was my favorite part too! Hope you like the semi Death Eater butt-whooping in this chapter!

**Comfortably Grey: **I am fond of Reggy too and don't worry he's gonna be popping up in some of the chapters after the Christmas Break arc and maybe even in one or two chapters during said arc… In regards to the poll, the winner involves three couples (ay yi yi), one of which is Sirius/OC and I was thinkin' of maybe kidnapping my OC, Andraste, from my other Marauders Era story for the one-shot/two-shot/ficlet. What do you think?

**LittleMissMia123: **He and Prongsie are still working on it. In fact, I'm thinking about having the next chapter completely about the Marauders with only a brief appearance of Izzy, Lily, Galen, Dmitri.

Haha, THAT was definitely one of my favorite parts to write in the last chapter. I could totally picture them putting the various males of Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing for getting to close to 'their' girls.

Yup! Izzy's control of her powers is certain coming along nicely, if I do say so myself. As for Reggy, that particular Black definitely has a scheme. What it is, I'm not sure yet, he's refusing to share with me at the moment, the git.

Ravenskank? Gryffinwhore? Love it! Hmm… Now that got me thinking though, what about Slytherhoe? No offense to you or your house of course. I've never actually gotten on Pottermore before, I've taken a very quizzes that are supposed to tell you which house you're more suitable for and so far the results seem to be tied between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. No Gryffindor or Hufflepuff for me apparently, oh well. Anyhooties! Hope you like this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **I couldn't have described Snape better myself.


	31. Chapter XXX : I HAVE RETURNED

**Quicky Author's Note: I AM ALIVE! Halle-Freakin-Lujah! It took me for-friggin-ever to get over that damnable case of pneumonia, and then the bloody coughing fits after that were so bleeding terrible that I was damn near exhausted just from that. Fortunately, I'm better now and I HAVE RETURNED WITH A VENGEANCE! (pun sorta intended). **

**PS – THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WELL WISHES! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME! –virtual hugs all around–**

_**Platform 9¾: Christmas Break**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Platform 9¾ was bustling with people, muggle and magical alike. Parents waiting eagerly for the return of their children and younger siblings near vibrating with excitement of the grand stories of magic their older siblings are guaranteed to tell them if they asked nice enough.

Amid the hustle and bustle of bodies, a couple stood quietly just off to the side where the fireplaces were strategically placed for the families that Floo'd the platform. The woman was tall and slender, with raven black hair in a severe bun at the base of her skull; her eyes were steel gray and just as cold, while her mouth was pressed into a thin line. She kept her hands clasped firmly in front of her while she glared out at the chaotic mass of bodies. While the woman was harsh and cruel, the man to her left was warm with an easy-going smile playing at his lips. He was exceptionally tall, even for a man with broad shoulders and a muscular build, his sun streaked black hair was pulled back in a neat queue with a piece of ribbon while his amber eyes danced around the crowded platform.

The familiar sound of a train whistle caught the man's attention and he straightened almost imperceptibly and took a few steps forward while the woman visibly tensed and stayed where she was. The man's amber eyes lit up with unconcealed happiness when the cherry red engine of the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9¾ and rolled to a stop. There was moment of quiet before dozens of children from ages eleven to seventeen swarmed off the train and onto the platform, into the waiting arms of their family members. The smile that had been playing at the man's mouth became a full fledged grin and slipped into the crowd without a word to the woman behind him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Izora laughed lightly as she stepped off the train with Lily, each dragging their trunks. The two girls moved a little bit away too wait for Galen and Dmitri to get off the train before they would go their separate ways in search of their parents.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Lily gushed, "It's going to be so much fun having you over."

Izora nodded, "I can't wait. I've only ever been to Dmitri or Galen's house. It'll be nice to spend time at a girl's house for once."

"Oi!" Dmitri snapped in mock outrage, "Look at that Galen, she becomes friends with a woman and suddenly six years of friendship becomes nothing but rubbish."

Galen clutched at his chest dramatically, "Oh who you wound us, vile woman."

Lily and Izora laughed, the blonde pushing the burly Slytherin lightly.

"Oh shut up you two." She said with a laugh.

Both boys grinned unrepentantly at her, Dmitri going a step further and poking her side gently and making the blonde squeak.

Galen laughed and shared an exasperated look with Lily before turning his attention to Izora, "You'll be coming to Dmitri's house on the twenty-third, right?"

The blonde giggled and pushed Dmitri's hand away when he went to poke her again, "Yes. Then Lily will Floo over in the afternoon on Christmas Day."

Lily nodded, "Then she gets to spend the next five days with me until New Years."

"Where you all shall then invade my home again." Dmitri finished outlining the plan dryly.

Izora giggled and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Exactly."

The lanky boy swatted at the blonde's gloved hand with a scowl, "Cow."

"Wanker." The blonde returned without missing a beat.

"Children!" Galen chided, wagging a finger at the two, "Behave."

The Izora and Dmitri looked at each other before saying simultaneously, "Yes, mother."

Lily covered her mouth as she giggled, "Oh! There are my parents." She exclaimed suddenly.

The redhead hugged Galen and Dmitri quickly before embracing Izora, "I'll see you at Christmas. Don't forget to write." She said, grabbing her luggage and hurrying away.

Izora waved quickly before turning to look at the two boys and embracing them quickly, "I'll see you both in two days."

"Bye." They called out as the blonde disappeared into the crowd of people, her trunk trailing behind her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Izora wandering through the crowd, looking for either her father's familiar face among all the people while hoping that she didn't find her mother's. The blonde was just about to give up and head towards the fireplaces when a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Angel!" The deep bass rumble of her father's voice caused Izora to spin around, nearly clobbering some poor soul with her trunk.

A smile lit up the blonde's face when she saw a tall, dark haired man rushing through the crowd towards her.

"Papa!" She cried out happily as she rushed forward to meet the man, dropping her trunk when she was within arm's reach of him.

Alexander Hallowell laughed and wrapped his arms around his daughter, spinning her in a small circle before setting her back on her feet. He placed his hands on Izora's shoulders and held her at arm's length, taking her in.

"Ah, my sweet angel, I have missed you." He said and pulled her into another quick hug before releasing her and grabbing her trunk, "Come, your mother is waiting over by the fireplaces."

Izora grimaced but followed after her father, holding his free hand tightly. Moments later Izora was standing in front of a dark haired woman, who stared down her nose contemptuously at the blonde.

"Hello Izora." The woman, Edith Hallowell, said coolly.

"Mother." Izora murmured, blue-green eyes focused on her mother's shoes.

Edit sniffed disdainfully before turning to face her husband, "Shall we go now? Being surrounded by so many mudbloods makes my skin crawl."

Izora tensed, her fists clenching at her sides as she glared at the ground.

"Edith." Alexander said quietly, warning clear in his voice.

The elder female Hallowell merely lifted her chin before Apparating away.

Alexander sighed and touched his daughter's shoulder gently, "Don't mind anything she says, angel."

Izora nodded slightly, "Yes papa."

The dark haired man smiled, raising his hand to touch his daughter's cheek but stopping when his hand was only a centimeter away. Izora gave him a sad smile and Alexander felt his heart clench, but he smiled at her quickly and out his free arm to her.

"Shall we, m'dear?"

Izora giggled, just as he meant her too, and looped her arm through his and taking a deep breath just as her father Apparated them home.

****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****

_**Platform 9¾: Christmas Break; The Marauders**_

"Thank Merlin!" James cried out exuberantly when he and his friends were finally allowed off the train,

"I thought that old bat would never let us go!" Sirius exclaimed, stepping out of the train after James.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friends' antics as he followed them, Peter trailing behind him.

"I swear if we stayed there a moment longer, she was going to try to have her way with us." Sirius commented with a shudder of horror.

James nodded and patted his grey eyed friend's back sympathetically, "On the bright side, she would have started with you which would give the rest of us time to escape."

Remus snorted a laugh at what James had just said while Sirius sputtered in outrage. Peter gave a nervous chuckle as he followed his friends through the crowd of people on Platform 9¾.

"James Potter!" A warm feminine voice shouted from somewhere to the boys' left.

"Mum!" James said happily, a silly grin spreading across his face as a slender woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes hurried towards the four boys, a dark haired and bespectacled man following after her.

"James Potter!" The woman shouted again when she was with in reaching distance of her son and his friends, "You have some serious explain to do young man!"

James ducked his head, trying to hide his grin from his mother's wrath. Beside him, Sirius grinned at the lecture that was no doubt about to assault his best friend's ears.

"James Pott- Sirius Black what are you smiling at?" The woman demanded when she saw the look on the boy who had become like a second son to her was giving his friend, "You are in just as much trouble as James, mister!"

Sirius instantly ducked head like his friend, "Yes, mum. Sorry mum." He said, trying to sound repentant.

The woman glared at the two boys through narrowed eyes, before huffing in annoyance, "Oh come here."

James and Sirius lifted their heads and grinned before folding the tiny woman in hug.

The man had stopped behind his wife, a slight smile on his own lips as the two boys charmed their way out of trouble again before he turned to the other two boys, "Hello Remus, Peter."

"Mr. Potter." Remus said respectfully, shaking the hand the older Potter male had extended to him, Peter doing the same right after.

"Oh Remus! Peter!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, swatting at James and Sirius to envelope the scarred teen in a tight embrace and then hugging Peter just as tightly.

"I'm so glad you'll be spending the holiday with us, Remus." Mrs. Potter said happily, before turning to Peter, "You'll be staying with us for Christmas won't you Peter?"

Peter smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I better go and find my parents. It was nice to see you again Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter shook the shortest Marauder's hand again and Mrs. Potter hugged him goodbye. James, Sirius, and Remus clapped Peter on the back and shoulder with exclamations of farewells.

The group of five waited until Peter was out of sight before James turned to face his parents again.

"I'm starved." The hazel eyed teen announce with a grin, causing Sirius to let out a bark of laughter, Remus and Mr. Potter to chuckle in amusement, and Mrs. Potter to sigh in exasperation.

****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****

**Author's Note: **This chapter is another filler (I think, I can never really tell). Anyhooties, next chapter will focus more on the Marauders, with only a brief appearance of Izzy and her gang. Buauhahahaha, I am so FREAKING EXCITED to be back. I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things which may take a few days, but do not fret! I shall make sure that I update at least once (maybe twice) a week, ATLEAST. I will also try to post the oneshot/twoshot/ficlet either sometime this week or the next. I hope everyone likes this chapter. There won't be any SPECIAL MENTIONS this chapter, but I promise to do it in the next one.

**PS – **Any grammatically mistakes are Voldemort's fault because it's almost 3 AM where I live so I can't be bothered to take the blame for bad grammar. XD


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Quick AN: Grrr, freaking FF isn't letting the page-break lines show up which is extremely annoying. I miss the old version of FF, the new one is aggravating. Anyhooties, the point of this author's note is to explain that the annoying **_**X**_**'s signify a page break like the lines did before FF got stupid. Oh, P.S. this chapter is going to focus mainly on the Marauders and their plans to get back into Izzy and Lily's good graces, with the help of our favorite Hufflepuff and Slytherin of course. So Lily and Izzy will only have a **_**very **_**brief appearance in this chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**December 22**__**nd**__**, Three Days before Christmas; Potter's House**_

James Potter was irritated. Ever since the _**incident **_that caused him to lose not only Lily's affections, he and his mates had lost Izora's friendship a month, he and Sirius had been trying to find a way to enlist Galen and Dmitri's help in getting both girls back. So far, everything they've come up with has failed.

"Why don't we send them an owl asking them to meet us in Diagon Alley?" Sirius suggested, running a hand through his hair.

James waved his hand in disagreement, "No, we have to assume that Izzy told them what happened so that won't work."

Sirius made a face at James before turning to Remus, who was sitting on the sofa in the Potter's living room with a book, "How about a little help from the genius?"

The scarred teen glanced over his book at his two scheming friends, "I think sending them an owl may work. They'd most likely agree, if for no other reason than to inflict bodily harm on us."

James opened his mouth to disagree, but paused a thoughtful expression coming onto his face, "You know, he has a point."

Sirius looked at them like they were both insane, "So you two are suggesting we basically send an owl to Galen and Dmitri _inviting _them to beat our bloody brains out?"

James grinned broadly and slapped his best friend on the back, "Exactly, mate."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face with both hands, "Alright then."

Remus shook his head and smiled slightly before going back to his book while James and Sirius set about writing letters to Dmitri and Galen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Leaky Cauldron was full of witches and wizards getting a bite to eat before finishing any last minute Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley when Sirius, James, and Remus stepped out of the pub's fireplace. The three boys had been surprised at how quickly both Galen and Dmitri had replied to their letters, having received replies within in a few hours of being sent. The three Marauders had been only slightly shocked when Izora's closest friends had agreed to meet them in the Leaky Cauldron that same day, late in the afternoon.

"Do you see them?" James asked as he took off his glassed to clean the soot off of them.

Remus shook his head, looking around the dimly lit pub for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff while Sirius dusted his clothes off.

"Are you three boys lookin' for Silverwood and Tepes?" A throaty feminine voice asked from the boys' left.

The three Marauders jumped slightly and turned to see an older woman wearing an apron around her waist looking at them expectantly.

"Er…" James faltered, "Yes?"

The woman smirked and gestured for them to follow her, "This way, ducks."

Remus, James, and Sirius looked at each other briefly before following the woman through the slightly crowded pub towards a shadowed back corner. Sitting on one side of the table was Dmitri and Galen, mugs of butterbeer in front of them.

Galen was the first to notice their approach and he flashed a quick grin at the waitress, "Thanks Lena."

The woman, Lena, smiled back and patted his cheek in a motherly fashion, "Yer welcome, love. You stay outta trouble now." She said sternly before moving away, leaving the three Marauders to their fate.

Dmitri waved his hand vaguely towards the empty chairs across from them, "Sit. We don't have much time before Izzy comes looking for us."

"Izora's here?" Remus asked with a wary hope.

Galen smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes, she's staying with Dmitri's family the day after Christmas."

The taciturn Hufflepuff snorted, "She wouldn't let me go to Diagon Alley without her, said she had some last minute shopping to do."

"Oh." Remus murmured, the slight disappointment in his voice not lost on the two boys sitting across from him.

An awkward silence descended on the table for a few minutes, before Galen cleared his throat.

"So what did you want to meet us for?" The burly Slytherin asked nonchalantly.

James jumped at the chance to dispel the awkward air, "We wanted to ask for you help in getting back into Izzy's good graces and then she can help me get Lily back."

Dmitri snorted with amusement while Galen cocked a curious eyebrow at the boys across from him.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"We miss her." Sirius said instantly, realizing with slight surprise that it was true.

Galen and Dmitri looked at each other, seeming to silently communicate with each other while the three Marauders shifted in their seats.

Finally, Dmitri gave a put upon sigh, "She's going to skin us alive if she finds out, you know."

Galen merely grinned and clapped the Hufflepuff on the back, "That's what makes it so much fun."

The brawny teen turned to look at James, Sirius, and Remus with a wide grin, "We'll help."

"But only because we're tired of Zora being moody and waspish." Dmitri interjected quickly.

Galen rolled his eyes at his friends before returning his attention to the boys across from him, "So what's the plan?"

The Marauders smiled at each other mischievously before leaning forward.

On the other side of the room, Lena the barmaid, glanced over at the table and chuckled when she saw the widening grins on the five boys' faces at the whispered to each other.

"Boys." The barmaid muttered to herself with a fond smile before going to serve another customer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

An hour and a half later the Galen and Dmitri left the Leaky Cauldron to go search for the blonde girl they had just been talking about.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, a satisfied grin on his face, and waved to a passing barmaid to fetch them a couple of butterbeers.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Remus asked, tracing the scratches in the table top with a finger.

Sirius clapped him on the back, "Of course it is."

James nodded with a grin, "It's fool proof."

Remus chuckled, "You two say that about every plan."

Sirius's grin widened, "Touché my friend."

James laughed but sobered quickly, "Don't worry Remus, we'll get Izora back and then you two can start snogging each other senseless."

The scarred teen flushed and gave the bespectacled boy a mock glare, "Shut it."

Sirius laughed, thanking the barmaid when she deposited three mugs on their table.

"And don't you worry Prongsie. Once we get Izzy back, we'll work on getting you back into Evans's good graces."

James smiled and took a drink of his butterbeer, "Brilliant."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Galen and Dmitri exited the Leaky Cauldron and headed into the crowded of witches and wizards that swarmed Diagon Alley in search of a certain blonde.

"Do you really think this harebrained scheme of theirs is going to work?" Dmitri asked after they had walked a little bit away from the pub.

Galen shrugged and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, "Dunno, to be honest. Any outcome depends on Izora's reaction."

Dmitri grunted in agreement, "Where is that silly chit anyway?"

Galen shrugged again, glancing into shop windows in hopes of catching a glimpse of his blonde friend.

"Oi, what's she doing with that prick?" Dmitri suddenly demanded, pulling Galen's attention away from looking inside Flourish and Botts.

"What?" The burly teen asked looking in the direction Dmitri pointed, cursing violently when he saw Izora, laden with shopping bags, standing in front **Quality Quidditch Supplies **talking to none other than Regulus Black.

"Come on." Galen snapped, hurrying over to the thin blonde with Dmitri following him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Izora's view was blocked by her newest purchase when she stepped out of **Quality Quidditch Supplies**, so it was no surprise when she didn't see the person on the other side of the door until she had already run into them.

"Oof!" The blonde grunted when she landed on her rump just outside of the Quidditch supply store, her packages and bags landing on and around her.

The blonde groaned and was close to just throwing herself onto the cobbled street in frustration when the person she had run into spoke, causing her to squeak surprise.

"We really must stop meeting like this, Hallowell." Regulus Black's smooth voice commented from above her.

Izora blew a strand of pale hair out of her eyes and glared at the younger Black brother, "Perhaps if you stopped skulking around like some demented shadow, I could avoid you better."

Regulus's smirk became a grin that the blonde missed as she stood and began gathering her purchases. The younger Black wiped the smile from his face and snatched the package she had just bought from **Quality Quidditch Supplies**, looking at it with interest.

Izora huffed and placed her hands on her hips in irritation, deciding to ignore the bags that had falling down from their place on her arms and smacked the back of her legs.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have that back."

Regulus looked up at her and shook the package, "What this?"

The blonde scowled and her blue-green eyes darkened with her vexation, causing Regulus's smirk to return full force.

"Yes that you bloody git." She snapped and attempted to snatch it out of Regulus's hands.

The dark-haired boy pulled it back and tsk'd at the blonde, "Now, now that's not very nice."

"I'll show you something not very nice." The blonde muttered darkly, glaring at the boy in front of her, but she didn't try to take the package back again, at least not yet.

Regulus smiled patronizingly, "There was that so hard?"

When the blonde just continued to glare at him instead of answering he shrugged, "Who's this for anyway?"

"That is none of you business, Black." Izora said cool indifference.

One of Regulus's dark brows rose in amusement, "Ah, so it's for my dear brother then? Funny, I thought he and you were no longer on good terms." The younger Black leaned closer to the blonde, causing her to back up a step, "Is it because he threw you away for another girl? One with better assets than you?"

Izora felt her face flush with indignant anger at the comment.

'_The vile, arrogant little worm!' _She thought furiously.

Outwardly, Izora appeared composed and indifferent, except for the faint blush on her cheeks.

"If you open your mouth again, boy, I will not be held accountable for actions." Izora said, the sweet smile on her face contradicting the anger burning in her blue-green eyes, "It would be such a shame to ruin your pretty face. Then again, maybe it would be a good thing."

Regulus masked his own anger with a veil of condescending amusement, "And why is that?"

Izora's sweet smile became cold and this time she leaned towards him, "At least then you wouldn't have to put up with the girls who only want you because you look like Sirius. Always second best, no?"

The younger Black snarled and took a threatening step towards the blonde, raising his free hand to strike her. Izora closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow but when it didn't come the blonde's eyes snapped open.

'_Thank Merlin´ _Izora thought with relief when she saw Galen had caught Regulus's wrist in a tight grip while Dmitri had placed himself in front of her.

"Is there a problem here?" Galen asked affably, though his brown eyes blazed with anger.

Regulus wrenched his arm out of the burly Slytherin's grip, "Not at all. I was just helping the lovely lady with her packages, but it seems she has all the help she needs."

The younger Black gave Izora a charming smile and held out package she had gotten from the Quidditch supply shop. The blonde gave him a wary look, and grabbed the package, but before she could take it, Regulus grasped her hand in his free on and placed a kiss on the back of her gloved knuckles.

"Until we met again, Izora." Regulus said with a smirk and tossing the package at Dmitri, he stalked away.

The three friends watched the younger Black disappear into the crowd before Galen and Dmitri turned to face Izora, looking her over for any injuries. Both boys looked distinctly disgruntled and Galen grabbed all of Izora's shopping bags on one arm, before taking her hand in his free one with Dmitri trailing on her other side.

"You should stay away from that one." Dmitri comment, his voice strained with anger.

"Yes, he's nothing but trouble." Galen agreed immediately.

Izora didn't bother to point out that they had said the same thing about the Marauders all those years ago. Instead she just nodded demurely and followed them to the nearest fireplace.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: **Uh oh, what are those boys planning now? Let's hope that Izzy is prepared for it.

Muahaha, Izzy kicked Reggy's ass again! Funnily enough, he wasn't supposed to be in this chapter, he just kinda showed up. Uninvited, but since he was already here, I couldn't kick him out. So I hope everyone liked that little verbal sparring match between the younger Black brother and our favorite blonde.

Anyhooties, I hope everyone likes this chapter, and I hope it's not fillerish, because that was sooo not my goal. Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **I missed me too, it was so boring not being able to do anything.

**Snarlingwolf: **Haha, I think I have a pretty good idea. I was waiting that long too! Ugh, it siriusly sucked not being able to write anything while I was sick.

**Cat of Flames: **Thank you, it's great to be back. Ah, the reason Izzy's mom detests her will be explained in later chapters.

**Nizuna Fujieda: **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

**LittleMissMia123: **Yes, I am alive. It was a little iffy for awhile (just kidding, sorta, it felt like I was dying anyway). Psh, why else would Mrs. P be mad at James and Sirius? Can you imagine all the letters she gets because of them and their antics? It would drive me absolutely bonkers!

Yeah, I don't like Izzy mum very much either, but alas she is necessary. Her dad though is freaking awesome! Hope you like this chapter!

**Queer King Stephen: **Yes, yes it was Voldy's fault. He's terribly illiterate don't you know? XD

**Theta-McBride: **Hey! You're a new reviewer! I think… Anyhooties, yes it was all Voldemort's fault. He kept trying to take my keyboard away and I had to keep explain to him that he need to be at a fourth grader's spelling level, but he just wouldn't listen. Kept saying that second grader's was enough. –shakes head sadly–

Anyhooties! Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!


	33. Chapter XXXII

**Author's Note: Holy shite! Sudden and completely unexpected burst of inspiration that I had in the shower when I realized I hadn't written Draci Icre in any of the chapters lately! Not that any of you needed to know where I got my epiphany, but that's besides the point, I think, and I stress the word **_**think **_**I've gotten over my writer's block but we'll just have to see. SO without any further ado, the next long awaited chapter of The Girl That Can't Be Touched!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 22nd, Three Days before Christmas; Tepes' Manor<strong>_

"Oi, Galen, did you notice the five extra presents Zora had?" Dmitri asked as he and his burly friend shoveled snow off the back patio.

Galen paused in his work and leaned against his shovel, wiping the sweat of his forehead as he thought about what Dmitri had said.

"Yeah, I have." The brawny teen grinned at the other boy who was leaning on his own shovel as well, "Who do you think those are for?"

Dmitri returned the grin and was about to respond when a loud yell followed by a string of curses in Russian grabbed both boys' attention.

"That sounded like Nikolai." Galen commented offhandedly, staring at the back door.

Sudden tinkling laugh followed by more Russian curses reached the two boy's ears.

"And that was Izora." Dmitri stated obviously before sighing and leaning his shovel against the side of the house, "Let's go see what she did to my poor brother."

Galen grinned and left his shovel beside Dmitri's before following him into the house, towards the living room where the curses and laughter were loudest.

* * *

><p>Izora sat on the living room floor of the Tepes' family house, her lips pursed as she stared at the mound of wrapped, partially wrapped, and not even wrapped presents in front of her. Mrs. Tepes had asked her to finish wrapping presents while she and Mr. Tepes went out to buy groceries.<p>

With a sigh, the waifish blonde grabbed some muggle tape and set to work on the partial wrapped presents. Mrs. Tepes, genius that she is, had put a charm on the gifts that prevented anyone from knowing what they were. Izora worked steadily for the next hour or so, placing the gifts she had wrapped in a pile with the others Mrs. Tepes had already wrapped, she could hear Galen and Dmitri shovel the snow off the back patio and Dmitri's older brother, Nikolai, messing around in the kitchen to her right. Strangely enough, the blonde found the sounds comforting as she wrapped the presents.

A few minutes later and Nikolai's lean form slunk into the living room, two plates balanced precariously in one large hand while the other held two glasses.

"Here you go mоя милая." He said handing the blonde a plate and glass before taking a seat beside her.

Izora smiled at the Russian endearment and sipped the glass of juice the older Tepes brother had given her.

"Thank you, Nik." She said quietly, taking a bit out of the sandwich on her plate.

The older teen merely grunted, wolfing down his own lunch as if he were starving. The two were silent, the sound of chewing or sipping being the only noise in the room for a few moments. Finally, Nikolai set his plate down beside him, a second sandwich still there and turned to face the blonde who was picking at her half-eating lunch.

"So tell me about the boy."

The suddenness of the statement made Izora look up and blink at him in shock, "What?" she squeaked, "What boy?"

The older boy sighed dramatically, "The boy that has you in such a tizzy, of course."

Nikolai watched with interested amusement as the blonde flushed bright red, before she carefully placed the plate of food down beside her and started picking at the hem of her sweater.

"I'm not in a tizzy, Nik." She denied.

"Да, you are sweetheart." Nikolai affirmed, crossing bulky arms over his chest, "You are not as cheerful as you usually are on Christmas. Dmitri and Galen were very vague when I asked what had my little ринцесса so upset."

Izora huffed, crossing her arms and looked up at the older teen with narrow blue-green eyes, "Do you always have to be so nosy?" she demanded, evading the question.

Nikolai sniffed and looked at her shrewdly, "Of course, I'm gay remember? Now stop avoiding the question, girl."

The blonde uncrossed her arms and stared at her fidgeting, gloved hands, "I don't know what to tell you."

"How about his name?" Nikolai prompted gently, he could tell whatever had happened between this boy and his princess had her really torn up.

Izora sighed, "Remus, his name is Remus Lupin."

The nineteen year old's eyebrow rose when he saw the smile on the blonde's face and the way her eyes seemed to glaze over.

"He's best friends with the James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." She giggled slightly, "They call themselves the Marauders."

"Dmitri's talked about them." Nikolai commented drily, "Says they are trouble-making idiots."

Izora laughed, "That's sort of true. They do get into more trouble than anyone else at school and they can be idiots." Her eyes darkened slightly, "They can definitely be huge idiots."

"So what happened?" Nikolai asked after a beat of silence.

Izora sighed again and picked up an unwrapped present and proceeded to wrap it in Christmas colored wrapping paper, "James has been in love with Lily Evans since second year and has been trying to get her to go out with him, but she always refuses. This year she agreed to go to the All Hallow's Eve Ball with him and they were together for all of a maybe a month before he did something incredibly stupid."

Izora placed the wrapped present in the pile on her left, before starting on another one, "Lily's become one of my best friend along with the Marauders, but what James did was incredibly, incredibly stupid. You see, Lily has been friends with a Slytherin boy, Severus Snape since before either of them started Hogwarts. Of course they had a falling out when Snape called her a mudblood, but she still cared for him. Well, the Marauders, mostly James and Sirius, are always looking for opportunities to terrorize Snape and vice versa, so when Lily started going out with James, Snape was upset."

She paused again and took a drink of her juice, before staring into the glass quietly.

"Go on." Nikolai prompted gently.

"I like Remus." She blurted out suddenly then flushed, "I mean I _really_ like him. We almost kissed at the All Hallow's Eve Ball, so I think he likes me too. But he just-he just let James hurt Lily. He just let it happen! How could he do that?"

Nikolai carefully slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side, "What did James do to Lily that was so bad?"

Izora leaned against him heavily, picking at the hem of her sweater again, "Snape had confronted Lily when she was with James. She sent James away so she could talk to Snape without starting a fight between the two. And, well, James didn't take that so well, he thought she was choosing Snape over him, but she wasn't. She was going to tell Snape to leave her alone, but James, idiot that he is, didn't even think that was a possibility."

Izora took a deep breath before continuing, "Sirius, genius that he is, decided that the best way to help his best friend was to have him shag some girl as a way to get back at Lily."

"Merlin's ball." Nikolai groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes, "He didn't."

Izora nodded, "Yeah, Snape caught James with some hussy in an empty classroom. A few minutes later and he would have walked in on them consummating the act instead of some serious heavy petting. Anyway, Snape and James got into a fight and both wound up in the Hospital Wing."

Nikolai sighed and patted her hip gently, "Okay, but what does this have to do with you and that Remus fellow?"

Izora made a face, "Sirius came to tell me that James was in the Hospital Wing and unfortunately for him Lily was with me. He didn't want to tell Lily why James was in the Hospital Wing, so he had her go ahead, but she came back because she didn't want to go in alone and she heard what James had done. She'd run back to the dorms, crying her eyes out."

Nikolai squeezed the waifish blonde's thin waist, "What did you do."

Izora gave a humorless chuckle, "I got the rest of the story from Sirius, which is where Remus comes in. He's usually the most compassionate of the group, but he knew, he _**knew**_ what James was going to do and he didn't stop it. After that I went to the Hospital Wing to give that git a piece of my mind of course. I also punched him in the face."

"Good girl." Nikolai nodded with approval.

Izora laughed lightly and genuinely, "Yeah, I said some things that I regret now, because they were so harsh and cruel. And despite everything, they didn't deserve to that, I was just so-so angry that James would do that and that the others would let him do that to Lily. She's already gone through so much this year, what with losing her best friend. Lily still isn't quite the same, you can tell she's heartbroken even if she's trying to hide it."

Izora sighed quietly and looked up at Nikolai with sad blue-green eyes, "Worst of all, is that despite what they did, I _**miss**_ them terribly. I miss James's easy-going denseness, Sirius's crude jokes, and Peter's adorable shyness. But most of I miss Remus. I miss his understanding and dry humor. I miss everything about him and I don't know if I can ever make it right between all of us and that kills me."

Nikolai suddenly jumped up and pulled the confused blonde up by her hands, "Of course you can! If anything you are simple to bloody _**stubborn**_ to let something like get between you and them."

Izora giggled lightly at him, feeling better after talking about what had happened, "I suppose you're right."

Nikolai scoffed, "Of course I am. Now where-OW!"

Izora stared at him with wide eyes at his sudden exclamation and the curses that were spilling from his mouth. Glancing down, the blonde saw why the older teen was shouting and cursing in Russian.

Hanging onto the leg of his pants by his teeth was the familiar tan and brown body of Draci Icre.

"Izora get your bloody rodent off of me!" Nikolai yelled, shaking his leg to try and dislodge the persistent creature.

But it was a lost cause, since Izora had crumpled to the floor in peals of laughter as Nikolai rushed around the living room, Draci Icre clinging to his leg by his teeth _**and **_claws now.

"What the hell is going on?" Dmitri demanded, standing in the entryway that led into the kitchen from the living room, Galen beside him as they both took in the scene.

A slow smile twitched at the corner of the younger Tepes brother's lips as he watched his older sibling get chased around by a member of the weasel family and at the way his blonde best friend was cackling wildly on the floor.

"Do you think we should help him?" Galen asked through mirthful chuckles, "Since it seems Zora isn't going to."

Dmitri shook his head, his own laughter mixing with his two friends, "No, let's just watch for right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay! So glad I'm over that bloody writer's block for now at least. SO yeah, sorry, I couldn't resist throwing Dmitri's older brother in there, but don't worry he's not a main character, just someone that'll pop up every now and then and yes he is gay, so if you don't like that then oh well. Oh, as for translations, <strong>mоя милая **– my sweetheart; **Да **– yes;** Ринцесса **– princess.**

**I would like to thank everyone who dropped a review or a PM with ideas to help me get over that bloody writer's block, much obliged! –passes around virtually pastries**

**Now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS of the last actual chapter and the help wanted chapter!**

**Nizuna Fujieda: **Haha, yeah. Reggy and Izzy always seem to have explosive meetings. XD

**Geekchic8428: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the story and characters so much, that makes me happy! C:

Why thank you! I'm usually pretty confident in my writings, but lately it was just crap and I fully blame Voldemort for that. And I agree with you, the boys are going to have to work hard to fix things, but so is Izzy. She does feel bad for what she said as mention up above, but she thinks it was justified, so we'll see what happens.

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: **I hope not! O.O

Though with the Marauders you never know…

**Guest: **Haha, thank you! I'm glad you like it anonymous person!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Haha, yeah, it's always fun to write him getting his ass handed to him by shy little Izzy. Sorry, I didn't have anything to give you, this was just sorta spur of the moment.

**Theta-McBride: **Ah, I see, I like your new username. It's cool. Glad you like the little Reggy/Izzy interaction, those are fun to write.

**Woodshrew: **Thank you! I'm glad I'm better too.

**Cat of Flames: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too.

**LittleMissMia123: **Muahaha, some sneaky stuff that's what!

**Miss Dumbledarcy: **Yup, I tried to add as much personality into Izora as I could. And I totally know what you mean about OCs, they're become rather redundant, it's so hard to find a good one so it makes me happy that you think Izzy is a good OC.

**Queer King Stephen: **Hope you like this chapter!

**Tigerlils: Awesome! **I've read the Hunger Games, I've thought about it but never got around to it. Hope you like this chapter.

**Djbirdywantstofly: **Thank you! Stay awesome too!

**XxBookXxWormXx:** I was actually thinking about doing that after I finish all of my other stories. Ha, yeah, it was a bit mean for Izzy to do that, but Reggy tends to have a stick up his butt so Izzy felt it was necessary.

**Spotedleaf5: **Thank you for the compliments! And social-awkwardness is awesome! I'm pretty socially awkward, not that you wanted to know that! Anyhooties, thank you for saying that James is in character, I try hard to keep all the boys as true to their characters as possible, especially since most of it is just speculation on my part. Hope you like this chapter! Oh and thanks for the ideas, they are much appreciated!

**Marauders-Fred and George XD: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**Snarlingwolf: **Muahaha! I love having Izzy beat Reggy up, it's just too much fun. Anyway thanks for the words of encouragement regarding my evil writer's block, I am very happy to have beaten it to death with a stick.

**Sailor Ninja Turtle: **I like those ideas, I may use them in the next few chapters. Thank you for not wrapping them around a brick and throwing them! XD

**Autumapril15: **Aw thank you for not throwing bricks! Thanks for the ideas, darling!

**Nikel's lover: **Thank you for the ideas, I've been considering a way for Izzy to meet Wolfy Remus (oh Merlin, I can't believe I just typed that XD) and that might work.

**Beba78: **Haha, of course! That would be a given though Izzy is going to make James work for her help.

**.lover: **Hmm… I was actually going to get the war more involved in the sequel, since that's when I think it really started affecting The Marauders and Lily, since they'd be in their 7th year and closer to going out into the real world. Thanks for the ideas though! Much obliged.

**Macy: **Eh, I dunno about James breaking into tears, that too cruel even for me. But I think I'll definitely have a few of their plans backfire, just because it would be funny.


	34. Chapter XXXIII

**Quick AN: I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner! School is taking up most of my time and my mom's crazy ass brother is sending suicide notes via text and life is just crazy at the moment. This chapter is gonna be just the Marauders' setting their plan 'Get Izzy Back' in motion, which will not really be mentioned because it's a surprise. This is a filler chapter so, sorry about that. But enjoy anway!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 24<strong>__**th**__**, Christmas Eve; Potter Manor**_

"James Potter!" Mrs. Potter yelled shrilly, "Get off that broom right now young man! You are inside the house! You too Sirius Black!"

Remus snorted and watched as his two friends were scolded by an irate Mrs. Potter for using their brooms to decorate the house.

"But Mum, you told us to decorate the house." James protested as he landed.

Mrs. Potter pointed a finger at her son, "Do not back talk young man!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Mum-"

"I said no back talk!" Mrs. Potter chided before walking back into the kitchen, "Now finish decorating."

James threw his hands in the air, "She is ridiculous!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Mum!" James said in a slightly panicky tone.

Sirius and Remus exchanged amused smiles as their friend started muttering to himself. The playboy smirked slightly and sauntered over to where Remus was placing the ornaments on the large Christmas tree.

"So, Moony…" He drawled, "Are you excited about the plan?"

Remus glanced at him before rolling his eyes, "Not particularly."

Sirius looked confused, "Why not?"

The tall teen sighed and looked at the round ornament in his hand, noticing it was a pretty shade of blue-green that was similar to Izora's eyes.

Shaking his head slightly, Remus placed the ornament on the tree before looking at Sirius, "Because any plan you and James think up tends to backfire."

The grey eyed Marauder gave his friend an offended look, "That's not true, our plans always work. Well except for that one in fourth year. And those others in fifth year…"

Remus cocked an eyebrow at him and Sirius frown.

"Shut up." Sirius snapped, scowling as he sulked.

Remus laughed and shook his head at his friend, going back to putting up the ornaments while Sirius went to help James.

'_Even if I do have my doubts, I still hope this plan works.' _Remus thought, a small, sad smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we only have a week until New Year's and that means only a week to add the final touches to the plan to get Izzy to forgive us so that Lily can forgive me." James explained to the other two Marauders, the three of them were sitting on the floor of his room.<p>

"This isn't going to work." Remus muttered pessimistically.

"Be quiet Negative Nancy." James responded.

The room was quiet for a few moments as Sirius and Remus stared at the bespectacled teen oddly.

"Did you just?" Sirius started before bursting into laughter, Remus following not long after.

James huffed and threw one of his shoes at both of them, "Shut up and focus! This is serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius said automatically.

James groaned and smacked his forehead against the wall while Remus snorted in amusement.

"Alright, alright." Remus said as his chuckles lessened, "Continue, Prongs."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying," James glared at them when they snorted, "We only have a week to get everything ready for the New Year's Eve party."

The other two nodded slightly but it was Sirius that spoke.

"So what do we do?"

"Well…" James started and leaned forward, Remus and Sirius doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but my muse is on the fritz again. She's such a terrible muse…Anyhooties, SPECIAL MENTIONS!<strong>

**HiddenDemigod: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. Sorry about the Russian, I looked up some endearments and that was what the site I found used. If I could find a translator that DIDN'T use Cyrillic letters, then I'd have an easier time but I haven't found one yet, so thanks for the heads up. I hope you like this filler chapter until the next one.

**Geekchic8428: **Thank you. Of course I don't mind! It makes my day (or night, depends on what time it is), that my readers can relate to my character. It means I'm doing my job as an author, at least I think so.

**She Who Must Not Be Named 77: **Haha, thanks! Nikolai is a fun character, though he's not gonna make too many appearances in this story, I'm saving those for TGTCBT: The Early Years. Thanks for the heads up about the grammar thing, I fixed that, it was actually supposed to be the 22nd so the 24 was the wrong part not the 'nd.' Anyhooties, hope you don't mind the filler chapter.

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Er, monkey?

**Hellfire Putten Ninja: **It would definitely be fun and it will most likely happen. XD

**Paganontherock: **Impressive! I'm glad you like the story so much, even if some of the parts are filler-y. Haha, don't worry my family thinks I'm crazy too. Hope you like this filler chapter.

**Julia: **Er… That's something I'd probably have Sirius or James do… Maybe even Reggy… I like Remus a little too much to have him fall face first into a cage of snakes.

**Cat of Flames: **Of course not! I would not let writer's block make me abandon this story, that would be a horrible thing to do. I'll just keep writing until it goes away or post a couple fillers until I can get back into the groove of the story.

**LittleMissMia123: **XD Gotta love that marten. Muahahaha, Izzy will never stop being stubborn! The loving Remmy part will come soon enough, patience grasshopper…

**Woodshrew: **Definitely XD

**Jollyfish: **Tell me about it! I get the strangest ideas for new and old stories, and usually I don't have anything on me that I can write/type them down on.

**FoxyAlterEgos: **Haha, thanks! I'm glad you like Izzy and her story so much.

**Marauders-Fred and George **XD: Heehee, I know right? Draci Icre is just adorable. As for the names, honestly they just kinda happen sometimes. I can't remember how I found Izora's name, other than I think it was a combination of two names. Galen is Irish so I looked for Irish names and Dmitri is part Russian so viola I looked for Russian names. Draci Icre is just a demon so that's how he got his name. I'll try to post the longer, not filler chapter sometime this week. Hopefully.

**Beba78: **Thanks! Hope you like this filler chapter

**GryffinPuffGirl: **Heehee, I'll try to update more regularly. I'm glad you like the story though!

**XxBookXxWormXx: **Yeah, I kinda have a problem with writing Peter in the story. He's just… I don't know, he's just hard to write I guess. Don't worry, Izzy won't be stubborn for much longer, I think. Wolfy Remus, still can't believe I typed that. XD

**Snarlingwolf: **Thank you! I was actually think of doing that in a couple chapters. XD

**Weasleyismyking: **Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Honestly, I can't wait for Remmy and Izzy to snog either.

**Tigerlils: **Er, yeah, I'm kinda stuck on that but I'm working on it.


	35. Chapter XXXIV

**AN: I have returned! Holy shite it's been forever since I've updated Izzy and Remus's story and I am so, so, so, so sorry for the long-ass wait you ever faithful readers had to go through for this chapter. Anyway this chapter will be the Christmas chapter aka Phase One of the Marauders' Earn Izzy's Forgiveness Plan. Some-what fillerish, but not to terrible. Written at 1-2 AM so forgive any mistakes. Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25nd, Christmas Day; Tepes' Manor<strong>_

Izora rubbed her eyes sleepily with her gloved hands as she slunk down the stairs and into the living of Dmitri's living room. The pale-haired girl placed a thin hand to her mouth when she yawned widely and shuffled into the living room where Dmitri's parents, Vladimir and Tatiana, were sitting with Galen's parents, Noah and Aurora with cups of steaming coffee. Izora also noticed Nikolai sitting on the floor in front of the massive Christmas tree, an eager look on his handsome face.

"Good morning, ринцесса!"

Izora winced slightly at Nikolai's overly chipper voice—he always was a morning person, unlike Dmitri.

"Mornin'." She mumbled to the group as she shuffled over to the lanky young man and sat cross-legged on the floor beside him, "Coffee?"

"Here you go, dearie." Aurora said, her Scottish-Irish burr motherly as she handed the waifish blonde one of the steaming cups from the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Thank you." Izora murmured as she took a careful sip of the coffee, sighing happily as it warmed her chilly body, "Dmitri and Galen still not up?"

"'Fraid not, lassie." Noah drawled as he and the other adults shared amused looks.

"Why don't you and Nikolai wake them up?" Tatiana suggested softly, "So that we can open presents."

Nikolai grinned wickedly, barely waiting for Izora to put her mug on the coffee table before yanking her too her feet and dragging her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear…" Tatiana said, sounding equally amused and worried as she watched Izora and Nikolai disappear up the stairs, "I do hope they don't hurt Dmitri and Galen."<p>

There was a loud crash followed a bellowing yell and profuse cursing.

"Too late." Vladimir stated drily and took a sip of his coffee while his wife and friends chuckled lowly and waited for children to reappear.

* * *

><p>Izora giggled lightly, skipping slightly to keep up with the taller boy's long strides as they hurried up the stairs to the third floor where Dmitri and Nikolai's rooms were located, along with the guest bedrooms that Izora and Galen were staying in.<p>

"So what's the plan?" The thin blonde asked the older boy as they paused in front of Dmitri's bedroom door.

"Dunno." Nikolai muttered as he carefully opened the door, "We'll just have to wing-it."

"Brilliant." Izora murmured, slipping into the dark room after Nikolai.

The two paused to let their eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, before Nikolai tip-toed towards the bed pushed up against the far wall, Izora could barely make out Dmitri's form under the pill of blankets on the bed. She lingered near the door, biting her lip to stifle her giggles as Nikolai stood at the foot of the bed and pulled his wand from the pocket of his pants. The older boy glanced back at her and an impish smile on his face then he turned back to his sleeping younger brother.

"Aguamenti!" Nikolai exclaimed, cackling madly when a jet of ice cold water spouted from the tip of his wand and onto his brother.

Izora clapped her hands over her mouth and nearly doubled over when Dmitri jolted upright with a rather unmanly yelp and tumbled off his bed with a loud crash. A few giggles escaped when she heard Dmitri start cursing up a storm from pile of blankets he was tangled up in.

"Bloody fucking hell!" the younger Tepes brother swore as he leapt to his feet after untangling himself from his blankets, "I'm going to kill you, Nikolai!"

Nikolai cackled louder and danced out of the way when Dmitri lunged at him.

"Wakey, wakey, little brother!" Nikolai sang as he grabbed Izora's hand and yanked her out of his fuming brother's bedroom, "It's Christmas!"

"I swear on Merlin's left testicle I'm going to murder you in your sleep, you wretch!" Dmitri shouted from his room then promptly slammed the door.

Nikolai stopped the mad rush he had dragged Izora into and the blonde girl collapsed against him, a helpless mess of laughter as she clutched at his shoulder. The two had to lean against each other and the wall to keep themselves from falling down the stairs, they were laughing so hard.

"What's goin' on?" Galen mumbled inquiringly from his bedroom doorway, rubbing one eye as he looked at the laughing duo standing near his door.

Izora beamed up at him, still giggling slightly as she skipped over to Galen and threw her arms around his neck, the long sleeves of her shirt protecting her skin from his. She was far more awake now than she had been ten minutes ago, the adrenaline rush from running away from Dmitri's wrath working far better a cup of coffee ever could.

"It's Christmas, Galen!" She said happily after pulling away from her impromptu hug and bounced back on her heels, "Hurry up and put a shirt on so we can open our presents."

Galen rolled his eyes good-naturedly and smiled at the girl fondly, "Alright, I'll be right down."

Izora beamed up at him again then bounced over to where Nikolai was leaning against the wall next to the staircase. The dark-haired young man grinned and grabbed her gloved hand and the two raced down the stairs, eager to open their Christmas presents.

"Sometimes I wonder why he's the oldest…"

Galen chuckled and shook his head at his still dripping wet friend then ducked back into his bedroom to grab a shirt so that he could head down stairs as well.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter." Remus greeted as he walked into the Potters' kitchen where Mrs. Potter was making breakfast and Mr. Potter was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.<p>

"Morning." Mr. Potter responded, his face hidden by the paper.

"Good morning, Remus." Mrs. Potter said sweetly as she placed a plate of food in front of him after he had sat down, "Did you sleep well, dear?"

"Yes, thank you." The scarred teen stated, giving the woman a soft smile then looking over at the older man, "Anything interest in the paper today?"

"Just the usually, although it seems those Death Eaters are getting more brazen." Mr. Potter sighed, folding the paper up and sliding it across the table towards Remus then took a sip of his tea, "Terrible business, that."

Remus made a noise of agreement as he read the article Mr. Potter had been talking about—the one on the Death Eaters and their most recent activity. A frown pulled at his mouth as he read, idly taking bites of his breakfast as his eyes skimmed over the words.

"Morning, Mum, Dad." James said as he and Sirius shuffled into the kitchen, lured by the smell of Mrs. Potter's divine French toast.

"Oh, good morning dears." Mrs. Potter said pressing a kiss to her son and adopted son's heads and placed two plates of French toast in front of them, "Did you boys sleep well?"

Sirius and James grunted affirmation, too busy shoveling food into their mouths to respond properly. Remus rolled his eyes and flipped to the next page of the newspaper, no longer interested in reading the reports on the latest attack made by Voldemort as he continued to eat his breakfast.

The three boys finished their food a few minutes later, Sirius and James sighing in contentment at having a full stomach. Their sighs caused Mrs. Potter to smile as she took their plates and moved towards the sink where the Potters' house-elf, Nanny was standing on a stool.

"Now that breakfast is out of the way, why don't we go an open the presents?" Mrs. Potter suggested as she handed the plates the house-elf.

Sirius and James grinned at each other, bolting out of their chairs and rushing to the living room before Mrs. Potter had even finished her sentence while an amused Remus followed at a more sedate pace. Mr. Potter shared an amused look with his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her into the living room where the three boys were James was already handing out the presents to his two friends.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is absolutely lovely!" Mrs. Tepes cooed, wrapping the burgundy cashmere scarf around her neck before leaning forward to wrap Izora in a careful hug, "Thank you Izora, it's wonderful."<p>

Izora smiled happily and returned the hug, "I'm glad you like it."

"I absolutely love it, darling." Mrs. Tepes stated as she ran her fingers along the soft material with a happy smile on her beautiful face.

The two families plus Izora had been opening presents for the past hour and a half with Nikolai handing out the gifts from under the massive Christmas tree. So far Izora had received a pair of black satin gloves from Mrs. Tepes, a stunning painting of a Hebridean Black dragon in flight from Mr. Tepes—Izora had been so excited, she'd hugged the normally stoic man, a handmade scarf and sweater set that Mrs. Silverwood knitted for her, a box of her favorite sweets from Mr. Silverwood, a book of hexes and jinxes from Nikolai—accompanied by a wink and him saying"To keep those boys of yours in line." Izora had hit him with the book after that—the muggle book _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen from Lily, a Holyhead Harpies sweater from Dmitri, and a braided bracelet made from unicorn hair with a dragon scale charm from Galen. There was nothing from the Marauders and Izora tried not to feel disappointed about that since she had been so awful to them, but it was difficult.

Nikolai practically bounced over to where Izora was sitting on the floor with Dmitri and Galen, the last of the gifts in his arms. The gifts were promptly dumped onto the coffee table the three teens were sitting around and Nikolai began to sort out which presents went to who—one going to Dmitri and Galen each while the last four were pushed towards Izora's side of the coffee table.

"Well, it would seem you're quite popular this Christmas." Nikolai teased good-naturedly as he sat cross-legged on the floor opposite the surprised blonde, who was staring at the presents like the might bite her, "Well go on and open them!"

Izora pursed her lips and pulled the largest of the gifts into her lap first, carefully removing the brightly colored wrapping paper and lifting the lid from the box. The blonde peered into the box and her brow furrowed before a quiet giggle escaped her lips.

"Well?" Nikolai asked as he eagerly leaned forward.

"What is it?" Dmitri demanded, leaning forward like his older brother.

Izora laughed again and reached into the box, pulling out a worn looking beater's bat with a card stuck to the handle. Izora plucked the card from the bat then placed the bat on the coffee table next to her other presents. A slow smile spread across her pale face as she read the card, her blue-green eyes sparkling with a certain amount of amusement Dmitri and Galen hadn't seen since the falling out between her and the Marauders.

"What does it say?" Galen asked, picking up the bat and inspecting it curiously.

Izora smiled cleared her throat, "It says;

'_**Izzy, **_

_**I know you're positively furious with us for what we did and all of us—Remus and James especially—are deeply sorry for our actions. I had heard that you had been having some difficult keeping some of Hogwarts' male population away lately and since I know Remus, James, Peter, and I have a lot of groveling to do until you forgive us, I figured I'd send you this beater's bat as a way to keep those pesky boys away from you until the Marauders can do it for you.**_

_**Yours truly, Sirius'**_"

"Wow." Dmitri stated drily, "He's a real charmer. Ow!"

"It's the thought that counts, little brother." Nikolai chided lightly after smacking his younger brother upside the head.

The waifish girl laughed, tucking the card and the bat back into the box then placing the box on the ground beside her. The next two gifts were just as silly and heartwarming for the young woman. A bag of enchanted Gobstones that exploded when thrown and hit something with enough force from James—they came with a note similar to Sirius's—and a book of jinxes similar to the one Nikolai got her from Peter.

Izora bit her lip with slight trepidation and excitement as she looked at the last gift on the coffee table. It was a small white box about the length of her hand and it tied with a pale blue ribbon with a small card tucked under the bow at the top. Nikolai smiled faintly and pushed the gift closer to the pale-haired teen.

"Don't leave us in suspense, ринцесса." He said with faint amusement.

"Speak for yourself." Dmitri mumbled then grunted when Galen and Nikolai punched his arms.

"Go on, Zora." Galen encouraged her, "Open it."

Izora glanced at the three boys she considered brothers and pulled the box closer to her. She undid the ribbon which she used to pull her hair back then picked up the card.

'_**Dear Izora,**_

_**I miss you and I'm sorry for everything that happened.**_

_**Love, Remus'**_

A teardrop landed on the card and Izora wiped the next few tears off her cheeks as she placed the card on the coffee table then picked up the box. Taking a deep breath, Izora lifted the lid from the box and gasped quietly, pressing the back of hand against her mouth as her blue-green eyes watered even more.

'_Oh, Remus, I miss you too.'_

* * *

><p>"Alright boys, these are the last ones." Mrs. Potter said as she placed a single giftwrapped box in front of each of the boys, "They came just last night."<p>

The three boys eagerly took the present from the dark-haired woman's grasp, all of them making some sound of gratitude as they tore into the wrapping paper.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius mumbled, staring in amazement at the dragon hide gloves that had been in his box.

"Damn…" James said with a low whistle of appreciation as a he pulled out the latest broomstick serving kit, then laughed loudly when he pulled out a book titled _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts _from the box.

Sirius and James showed each other their gifts, both marveling at the presents and wondering who sent them.

"What did you get, Moony?" James asked as he and Sirius turned towards their quiet friend, blinking when he saw the expression on Remus's face.

A wide range of emotions played across the scarred teen's face, the most prominent being happiness then sadness before his expression settled contentment as he read the thick, multi-paged letter that came with his the books he'd received.

"Moony?" Sirius questioned after a moment, "Remus? You alright, mate?"

Remus carefully folded the letter and tucked it in his pocket before looking at his concerned friends with a faint smile on his face.

"I'm alright." He said lightly, his smile widening slightly as he stood up with his new books in hand, "I'm going to put these away."

Sirius and James watched their normally reserved friend walk up stairs to the guest room that was specifically his at the Potters' house, a bounce in his step that neither James or Sirius had seen before. The two boys looked at each other.

"Izora." Sirius stated with a smirk on his face and James nodded in agreement.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Holy freaking Swiss cheese, it's been almost four months since I updated this story! I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I said I would have this done by Christmas and I'm a few days later, so I apologize for that immensely. I'm not sure when I'll update the next chapter but I'm hoping it will be before New Year's, so stay tuned for that. <strong>

**Also, I just want to say that I absolutely love all of you guys for sticking with this story despite the horribly long update wait. You guys are seriously amazing. I 3 U**

**Special THANKS to everyone that faved and/or alerted this story since the last time I update. Love you muchos!**

**SUPER SPECIAL THANKS to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I won't be doing any special mentions for this chapter because of the massive time gap between this chapter and the last one. Next chapter will have the special mentions like usually.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! :]**

**PS: ринцесса - Princess**


	36. Not Chapter 36: Author's Note

**Dear Loyal Readers, **

**I am so, so sorry for not updating Izora and Remus' story in forever, between school and my other stories, The Girl That Can't Be Touched has taken a seat on the backburner. But, I'm happy to announce that I've been rereading it in an attempt to find some of my inspiration and I've decided to rewrite the story, like I did with my twilight story ****_Always Sunny. _****Some things I'll keep the same and other things I'll change, I'll try to post the first chapter of the newer and improved version of ****_The Girl That Can't Be Touched _****hopefully sometime this week. Anyway, I just want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! I hope to see you all over at the new version of Izora and Remus' story! **

**Lots of love, **

**Plague's Vengeance**


	37. Chapter 37: Author's Note: Please Read!

**Hello my lovely readers of The Girl That Can't Be Touched! I'm so happy to announce that I have finally posted the first chapter of the remake! The new title is _The Girl Who Can't Be Touched_, which was supposed to be the original title but I used the wrong word and never felt like changing it. The Remake also has a new summary, which I personally am quite proud of, which you can find here if you want to check it out.**

_**"Aphenphosmphobia." She tilted her head slightly with a befuddled look, "Pardon?" "Aphenphosmphobia is the fear of being touched." He replied, giving her an intent, searching look, "That's why you refuse any sort of physical contact, yes?" He pale brows furrowed, "No, I don't fear being touched. I simply don't enjoy the side effects of physical contact." "Side effects?" (Remus/OC)**_

**I hope y'all like the new and improved _The Girl Who Can't Be Touched_! The original will remain up until I fully catch up on the remake, so feel free to compare the two if you'd like.**

**Lots of Adoration,**

**Plague's Vengeance **


End file.
